HS III - To A New Family
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler Venandi so far has been healing from the downfall of her family since they moved to Beacon Hills but how will she cope when people start dying in Beacon Hills again and the Alpha Pack who seem to be sticking around, especially when she learns of a new unexpected life changing event that will change the lives of her and Derek forever.
1. PA - Ep 1 - Tattoo

**A/N: Here it is, first chapter of Season 3**  
**Please fav/follow and review as much as you can since you all know it helps me write and post chapters.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I sighed loudly as I crossed yet another warehouse off the map of Beacon Hills in my lap and glared down at it because it was starting to look really bleak given my map was covered in crosses since we've been at this for a few months now.

"Okay the next warehouse on the list is a few blocks from the old iron works building" I looked up at Derek and saw his blank stare out the front windscreen as he held the steering wheel tightly and saw his knuckles we're turning white. "This might be it this time" I added trying to sound positive.

"We've said that for the last couple of months and haven't found a single thing to say they're even alive" I reached over and took his hand squeezing it.

"We can't lose hope babe, Erica and Boyd have to be okay" we'd spent every waking moment looking for them ever since the Alpha pack left they're symbol on the Hale house door, I sighed loudly turning back to the map in my lap but winced when a painful twinge went up my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked looking over at me worriedly making me smile at his concern and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a little tender still" I moved my sleeve past my shoulder so he could see for himself and smiled at the still fresh tattoo next to my old arrow one, it was an exact copy of Derek's triskele.

After defeating Gerard I realised that no matter what Derek is everything I need and want so I wanted to prove it to him and everyone who ever questioned my loyalty again that I was mated to a werewolf but am still loyal to my hunter heritage just the same so I got his mark tattooed next to my hunters mark to symbolize my two sides in the supernatural battles we face every day.

"I still think you're crazy for getting it but can't help love that your marked mine" I rolled my eyes at his statement but again couldn't help smile.

"Come on, we can't give up" I encouraged looking back down at the map, he sighed loudly then turned the key in the ignition and we went to the next warehouse that needed searching but of course it was empty just as the last one was and the three after that.

We gave up for today and he started driving home but I was starving and really needed to eat since the only thing I've had to eat today was half a piece of toast I'd shared with him as we we're out the door really early this morning.

"Can we stop for some food, I'm starving" he nodded pulling into our local pizza parlor and ordered two pizza's to go before we finally went home.

And yes we finally had a proper home now that we weren't on the run from the Argents, during the few months of summer break Derek and I had looked for places together given we could finally stop hiding and we found a really cool loft apartment that we both fell in love with but he'd surprised me by buying the entire building instead and it again made me question just how far his bank accounts go but never asked even though I wanted to.

We'd argued a little given he didn't allow me to put any money towards the loft but we then compromised finally and agreed I would pay half the utilities since I wanted us to be able to do something normal couples do and that was sharing living costs.

I walked into the loft and the first thing I noticed was the lack of Isaac on the couch where we'd left him passed out on this morning so I turned to Derek silently asking if he could hear him anywhere else in the loft but he shook his head.

"He must've gone out, probably searching for them too" I nodded then grabbed my phone and called his number but it went straight to voicemail which concerned me because I hated being out of touch with my boys especially Isaac who was more like a brother to me these days. "I'm sure he's fine, you we're hungry remember" I sighed nodded my head then walked over and flipped the pizza box open digging in straight away not noticing the strange look Derek gave me until I looked up mid-chew.

"What?"

"I thought you hated BBQ meatlovers, that was meant for me and Isaac" I looked down at the pizza I was currently eating then shrugged.

"Guess my subconscious wanted a change, that or my body doesn't care what it eats so long as it gets food since we haven't exactly been eating properly"

"I've told you you're welcome to stay home" I rolled my eyes at him as I took a seat and pulled my gun out of the back of my jeans putting it down on the table then grabbed a slice of simple cheese and started munching away happily.

"You need to eat to mister, don't just stand there and stare at me all day" he laughed sitting down beside me and grabbed a slice for himself.

"You know you're really starting to sound like one of those nagging housewives" I choked on a bit of my food looking up at him with wide eyes, he laughed harder and rolled his eyes at me so I glared at him then stood up angrily.

"Your such an ass sometimes" I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas cracking one open then looked down at my phone as it buzzed but it was a reminder of the first day back at school. "Argh, school is the last thing I want to worry about right now" I moved back to the seat and slid one of the cans towards him but I doubted he'd actually take it since he wasn't a fan of soda much.

"School's a rite of passage Skye"

"Did you graduate?" he frowned and looked down so I took that as a no. "Didn't think so smart guy, I just think schools pointless, I'm not learning anything I couldn't just teach myself and I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than any teacher at that school, if it wasn't for Jake wanting me to be a normal teenager which is something he never got until he rebelled against our dad I would've dropped out by now and got my GED"

"I'm sure you are but there are some things you just can't learn yourself" he leaned over and took my hand. "Besides you should be able to be a normal teenager and high school unfortunately is one of those things" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You just want to get rid of me" I joked smirking up at him.

"Of course I don't but you deserve some normalcy in your life right now Skye"

"Smart ass" I whined then moved to sit in his lap. "If your gonna keep searching for Erica and Boyd without me then I want you to be careful, don't try and take on the entire Alpha pack by yourself and if you find they're hide out then you call me, no matter what okay?" he went to argue so I held my hand over his mouth. "Promise me Derek" he sighed so I removed my hand.

"Fine" I frowned because that wasn't a promise and I'd learnt by now not to take anything less then the actual words. "Okay I promise, I won't go up against them alone"

"Good" I pressed my lips to his and he was the one to deepen it.

I double checked my hair and make-up in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and quickly changed in some leather jeans, red singlet top then pulled on my black leather jacket and combat boots before I walked towards the table and picked my bag and helmet getting ready to leave but hands around my waist quickly stopped me.

"No kiss?" I rolled my eyes but turned with a small smile and pressed my lips to his.

"Okay I got to go or I'm gonna be late on the first day back" he pouted like a three year old. "You're the one who wants me to be a normal high school teenager remember" he shook his head.

"Nope doesn't sound like me" he started walking me backwards towards our bed.

"Derek I'm serious I have to go"

"Oh I'm not stopping you" my knees hit the mattress and I fell back with him falling on top of me.

"This is…so…mm…unfair" I got out stopping each time he kissed my lips before they started trailing down my neck. "Didn't you get enough last night?" I asked running my hands up underneath his shirt over the perfect toned abs.

"I can never get enough of you" he replied playfully sucking on my neck.

"Then I'm sure you can wait for later" I pushed up on his shoulders getting him off me then quickly made a break for it. "Love you" I added as I walked out the door towards the elevator getting in and rode it down to the garage then started towards my bike just as my phone beeped.

**_That was cold Skyler, you better be home straight after school – Derek xx_**, I smiled at his text and quickly wrote one back.

**_Promise I'll make it up to you – Skye xoxo_**, I swung my leg over my bike and put the key in the ignition just as his reply came through.

**_You better!, ps. Love you Too – Derek_**, my smile grew as I shook my head then pocketed my phone and pulled on my helmet before speeding out of the garage and riding towards school.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

"Yeah, yeah that's healing, visibly" Mrs McCall said as she inspected the wound I'd sustained last night during the hunt to find Erica and Boyd. "Wow they can't see this, nobody can see this" I looked over at the open door nervously.

"All right, cover it up" I stuttered.

"I don't think that's gonna matter, I mean your scheduled for surgery which is obviously gonna be very confusing for a lot of people"

"Okay, can you do something?" I asked her looking down at it.

"Me do something?" she asked with wide eyes. "I'm relatively new to all of this" she gestured with her hands towards my healing side. "And there's a Sheriff's Deputy that's stationed right outside the door"

"Have you tried calling Derek?" I asked turning back to her because I'd lost my phone last night.

"Like, five times" I frowned fighting the urge to roll my eyes as I tried to imagine what could be distracting him from answering calls. "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" even though she was distracted I knew I could always rely on her and of course Scott as well.

"Yeah, call Skye and Scott"

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I pulled my bike up into the parking lot then shut off the ignition and stared up at the building with distain because literally I can think of a dozen other places I'd rather be then trapped in then this hell hole for two more years…Miami beach perhaps, I really needed a vacay.

I sighed taking my helmet off then headed inside heading straight to my locker and dropped off my helmet, bag and jacket since it was warm out and I didn't need it while inside then headed to the first class for today which happened to be English.

I took a seat in front of Stiles but made no motion to talk to him or Scott since that was another thing that never really worked out during the break and it was even worse with Allison so when I saw her and Lydia walk in I kept my head down pretending to fiddle with my stationary as she walked over to the only available seat that was left which so happened to be in front of Scott and next to me.

"Is anyone…?" she asked so I looked up briefly seeing she'd directed the question at Scott.

"No, no, no it's all you, all yours…uh it's totally vacant" I stifled a small laugh at his reply but shut up when he and Allison both turned to me so I quickly looked away again but then my phone buzzed against my desk making me immediately jump to answer it thinking it was Isaac but frowned reading the message from an unknown number and since everyone's phone also rang at the same time.

"'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness'" I raised an eyebrow towards the woman who'd just walked in reading the text displayed on our phones which was clear she'd just sent us meaning this was the new English teacher. "This is the last line of the first book we are going to read, it is also the last text you will receive in this class, phones off everyone" I glared at her because who was she to tell me what to do especially when I need my phone on at all times so I switched it to silent instead and pocketed it.

I got to work copying the notes as she wrote them down on the board then started feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket so I quickly looked up at our new teacher before slyly taking it out of my pocket to check it but the call rang out before I had the chance to see who it was.

"Miss…Venandi, I said no phones" my eyes snapped up to see the teacher in front of me and saw she was holding her hand out for it.

"Yeah no" I scoffed putting it back into my pocket.

"Phone now or I'll have to take it up with your parents"

"Go ahead, they're both dead" I spat back and saw everyone staring at us now but I didn't care, I needed my phone and wasn't about to give it to this woman who waltzed in here and thought she could immediately tell me what to do, she might be a teacher but that meant nothing to me when it came down to Derek and the packs safety.

"I don't care for your attitude Miss Venandi" before I could argue the principal walked in and they shared a few hushed words before she looked up again as the principal walked out as quickly as he came. "Mr McCall, Miss Venandi?" she gestured us to stand and follow her, I frowned sharing a look with Scott before I stood gathering my stuff and followed her out of the class room. "I'm sure its an emergency if Scott's mom needs you both to leave school but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way, I am well aware of both your attendance records…and attitudes" she pointed that at me. "I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits" I glared at her and come to the conclusion that I really didn't like this teacher and it was only the first day.

"I won't, it's gonna be different this year" Scott argued.

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them Scott"

"I will, I promise it won't be ephemeral" I stifled the laughter again as Scott and I walked away from the teacher.

"Ephemeral, really?" he looked over and shrugged making me frown before I quickly grabbed my helmet and jacket out of my locker before catching up with him again. "Look I know we didn't talk all summer but I think we at least need to be civil on some level considering what we know" he looked over again then nodded but then his eyes dropped to my shoulder and I looked down too seeing my tattoo. "Uh…long story" I shrugged it off pulling my jacket on to cover it.

"I agree Skye, we've never been the best of friends but your right we need to at least try being some level of friends" I smiled nodding my head as we reached my bike.

"Need a ride?"

"Nope, I'm good" he looked over to a green dirt bike and I smiled nodding my head.

"See you there then Scooby" he rolled his eyes at my nickname for him but smiled before walking over to his bike getting on so I turned mine on then sped out of the parking lot without even waiting for him since I had a feeling it was bad and wanted to get to the hospital as fast as I could.

I pulled up out the front of the hospital and Scott was not that far behind me so we quickly walked in and Mrs McCall met us at the door.

"Thank god you two are here, it's Isaac he was brought in early this morning-"

"What?" I asked.

"I've tried to call Derek but he hasn't answered"

"At all?" I asked shocked since that didn't sound like him at all, she shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Scott asked her as we started walking in.

"Honestly I was hoping I wouldn't have to" I frowned but she was looking at Scott so I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked her again.

"Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death…honey I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm"

"It's not gonna stop" Scott replied stopping her and even though they were having a family moment I wished she'd just tell me where Isaac is. "I'm gonna be better this year, a better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything I promise"

"Okay, he's in 215 if he isn't already in surgery"

"Okay thank you" he kissed her cheek then we quickly made our way down the hall and into the elevator but just as the doors closed a cane stopped them and the doors opened up to reveal a blind man and he walked into the elevator so I moved to the side to make room.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor please?" Scott hit the button even though it was already pressed and we rode up in absolute silence but I couldn't help stare at the man in front of us with furrowed brows because I felt like I'd seen him before but couldn't quite put my finger on where. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" he asked when the elevator stopped and put his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Um, sure" as soon as Scott helped him off the elevator we were able to finally look for Isaac again and we walked down each hallway in search of his room but Scott suddenly grabbed my hand stopping me.

I looked up confused but he was looking down the hall towards the elevator and that's when I saw what had caught his attention, Isaac was sitting unconscious in a wheelchair with some guy with him and as soon as he spotted us he smirked and pushed a button.

"No!" I screamed as I ran down the hall towards them concluding that this was one of the Alpha pack and they we're trying to take Isaac now.

Scott wasn't far behind me after flipping out his claws and growling at the Alpha and managing to overtake me and jump into the elevator just as the doors closed but I didn't make it in time and hit the closed doors then looked up seeing the elevator was going down.

"Son of a bitch!" I quickly turned and ran for the stairs running down two flights before rushing out the door towards the elevator but skidded to a stop when I saw Derek there and the Alpha down the hall on the floor. "Uh…what the hell…did I…miss?" I huffed trying to catch my breath, I was so out of shape.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well yeah but according to Melissa you weren't answering your calls and it seemed it was a good thing we were here" I sighed then moved over to Isaac and checked his pulse. "He's okay, I think"

"We need to move" Derek said coming over and picked up Isaac before we quickly made our way out of the hospital towards his car and he put Isaac into the back.

"We're right behind you" he nodded at me then Scott and I went over to our bikes getting on and followed Derek to the Hale house since he was adamant that there was something there that could help wake Isaac.

We pulled up and immediately went inside walking over to a table where Derek laid Isaac down on before going over to the hole Peter had come out of and started looking around for something as I gently brushed Isaac's hair out of the way and held his hand watching his breathing.

"You don't still live here, do you?" I looked up at Scott as he walked over to us and scoffed shaking my head.

"No" Derek replied shifting some debris aside. "The county took it over but there's something here that I need, it'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" I frowned looking down at Isaac again and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah but it did heal" Scott argued.

"Not on the inside" Derek replied shaking his head and picking up some wolfsbane.

"Hey are you gonna tell me who that was back there?" Derek and I both looked up at him then shared a look. "That Alpha?"

"A rival pack, it's my problem" I glared at him clearing my throat loudly. "Our problem" he added looking over at me. "I know you want to help and you did, I owe you one now go home" he picked up more of the purple wolfsbane then stood. "Go back to being a teenager" I rolled my eyes as he walked toward the table again and started picking apart the wolfsbane.

"Uh…hey Derek" we looked up seeing Scott hesitating by the door. "If you wanna repay that favor now, there is something you can do for me" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I got a tattoo but it healed and I was wondering if it's possible to get it back" Derek's eyes widened in recognition then turned to me.

"There's a blowtorch in the back of my car, can you get it for me?" Scott and I both looked at him curiously but I nodded then let go of Isaac's hand and went out to his Toyota and opened up the back and grabbed the blowtorch just as I suddenly heard tires come to a halt on the gravel path so I turned and saw Stiles' baby blue Jeep pull up.

"What is that for?" Stiles asked gesturing to the blowtorch in my hand as he got out.

"I have no idea" I replied honestly then we headed inside. "Here" I put the blowtorch down on some crates next to Derek since they'd moved to a corner of the room and he was sitting in front of Scott.

"Thanks" he replied giving me a small smile before turning back to Scott then used his werewolf eyes to look at Scott's arm. "Yeah I see it, its two bands right?" Scott nodded his head. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, it's just something that I traced with my fingers" Scott replied then traced the pattern into the dust on a crate.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked him.

"Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" I frowned confused as what that had to do with anything.

"To mark something" Stiles answered proudly.

"Well that's in Tahitian, in Samoan it means 'open wound'" we all shared a look before looking back at Scott. "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen I always wanted one, I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward"

"For what?" Derek and I asked him at the same time.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes" I felt bad for Scott, for not being able to be with the one you loved. "I was trying to giver her the space she wants" he sighed loudly. "Going four months later it still hurts, it still feels like a-" he trailed off.

"Like an open wound" I finished nodding my head at him since I knew a little bit about emotional wounds that never seemed to close.

"Yeah" he agreed looking down.

"The pain is going be worse than everything you've ever felt" Derek spoke up picking up the blowtorch.

"Oh that's great" Stiles mumbled.

"Do it" Scott nodded so Derek smiled a little then lit the blowtorch.

"Oh wow, that's a lot for me so I'm gonna take that as my cue, I'm just gonna wait outside" I rolled my eyes at Stiles as he started towards the door but Derek reached out and stopped him before he could.

"Nope, you can help Skye hold him down" I laughed as Stiles begrudgingly came over and we each grabbed hold of one of Scott's shoulders and held him down, Derek nodded then grabbed a hold of Scott's arm moving it towards him.

"Oh my god" Stiles mumbled to himself again.

"Stop being a baby" I groaned looking over at him but even I was feeling a little apprehensive at this one and looked away when the flame touched Scott's skin and he started to scream out loudly but kept my hands locked on his shoulder holding him down.

"Hold him" Derek said when Scott really started thrashing around, it was a long painful tortuous couple of minutes listening to Scott scream as Derek burnt away the skin and when it was almost done Scott finally passed out from the pain. "It's done" Derek turned off the blowtorch and moved away leaving Scott slumped in the chair.

"Well that was fun" I muttered and Derek smiled as we stepped back and waited for Scott to come around which didn't take long as he awoke with a loud gasp sitting upright in the chair then looked down to see the newly shown tattoo on his arm.

"It worked" he said looking up at us with a huge smile.

"Looks cool Scott" I added as he got up pulling his shirt back on.

"Well it looks pretty damn permanent now" I rolled my eyes smiling at them as they started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, I kind of needed something permanent" I zoned the rest out turning back to Derek and hugged him.

"How's yours?" he asked moving my leather jacket aside to see my add-on tattoo.

"It's fine, you need to stop worrying"

"You painted the door?" we looked up and saw Scott looking back at us staring then back to the door frowning. "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott" Derek replied leaving no room for arguments because we'd all agreed to leave them out of it.

"And why only one side?" Scott continued to persist then flipped out his claws and started scratching at the paint.

"Scott!" Derek exclaimed walking towards him but Scott ignored him and continued clawing away the paint off the door before stepping away when he'd revealed the Alpha's symbol.

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha" Derek crossed his arms glaring at Scott. "How many are there?" Derek and I shared a look before he sighed loudly turning back to them.

"A pack of them, an Alpha pack"

"All of them, how does that even work?" Stiles asked.

"We've heard there's some kind of leader-

"He's called Deucalion" I added cutting Derek off and they turned to me. "My father once tried to hunt them down, he ended up in hospital and wouldn't speak of them again" Derek wrapped his arm around my waist knowing I didn't like talking about my father.

"We know they have Erica and Boyd" I frowned looking down at the ground. "Peter, Isaac, Skye and I have been looking for them for the last four months" Derek added.

"Let's say you find them, how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked stepping forward.

"With all the help I can get" Derek replied looking at him, they quickly shared a look of their own but before they could reply we were all surprised by a different voice and looked over to see Isaac sitting upright looking over at us.

"Where is she, where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek asked him with the same amount of confusion I was feeling.


	2. PA - Ep 2 - Chaos Rising

**Skye's POV**

After Isaac told us all about the girl that rescued him, Scott and Stiles agreed to help us search for Erica and Boyd then Isaac, Derek and I returned home to the loft where we had a quiet night in for once before Isaac went upstairs to bed still feeling a little tired from all the healing and trauma which left Derek and I alone.

After he went upstairs I went into the bathroom and showered before coming out and crawled up the bed sitting in Derek's lap grabbing the book he'd been reading and he chuckled as I threw it aside then wrapped his arms around my waist as I cuddled into him.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that this girl rescues Isaac then just disappears from the hospital?" I asked him.

"A little but right now we have more important things to worry about, we need to get Isaac's memories back and I know your not going to like it but I called Peter"

"Are you insane, we can't trust him!" I exclaimed then hesitantly looked towards the spiral stairs because I didn't want to wake Isaac.

"I never said we were going to trust him Skye, we need to get Isaac's memories back and he's the only one who knows how to do it safely" I groaned leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I hate him" I muttered under my breath but he'd heard it obviously.

"I know and I wouldn't put you in the same room as him if it wasn't absolutely necessary"

"Can I at least shoot him this time?" I asked without looking up.

"Unfortunately no, we need him remember and I don't think he'll be much help with a bullet between the eyes"

"What about the leg?" I asked looking up with a playful mischievous look.

"No" I pouted and glared at him. "At least not today, any other day maybe"

"But Derek" I whined putting my head back on his shoulder and he laughed before sliding his hands up underneath the shirt I was wearing and I shivered at his touch. "As much as I'd love to babe, Isaac needs all the sleep he can get and I don't think he wants to be woken up by the sounds of us having sex"

"Guess you just have to keep quiet then" I closed my eyes holding back the moan in my throat when he started trailing kisses along my neck.

"I 'aint the only one who makes noises Mr growly pants" my hands found their way into his hair as I leaned into his advances.

"At least I can control myself"

"Oh really?" I asked leaning my head back to look him in the eyes then smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "So if I was to do something like this?" I started kissing his neck and paid particular attention to his ears which I knew to be one of his weak spots. "No reaction?" I asked leaning back to see perfect green eyes.

"Nope" I smiled at the slight change in his breathing so I leaned forward and did it again before biting him and smirked when I heard the soft growl and leaned back seeing bright glowing red eyes.

"Control huh?" he growled again but this time more forcefully then grabbed my hips and in an instant I was underneath him.

"Two can play at that game Skyler"

"Ah no game, Isaac needs sleep remember" I pushed up on his chest smirking because no matter how much of a big bad Alpha he pretended to be, he was still a big teddy bear when it came to me and sex. "It's sleepy time" I kissed his cheek then rolled over onto my stomach not caring that the t-shirt I was wearing rode up since it's not like he hadn't seen it all already .

"Skye that just made it worse" I looked back confused but then saw what he was talking about and couldn't help laugh. "You think it's funny?" I nodded which made him growl and flash red eyes at me.

"Oh babe, do you want help with that?"

"Your such a tease and baby two can play that game" he got up then went into the bathroom as I continued to smile.

When he came back to bed, he was now shirtless and just in a pair of boxers which I couldn't help stop to admire his body as he switched off all the lights, locked the door and turned on the alarm before coming back to bed.

"All better?" I asked still enjoying the fact he had to have a cold shower instead of getting his way, he laid down on the bed then put a pillow over his face. "Hey!" I tried moving the pillow but his arm was tightly held over it. "Your gonna suffocate yourself" he refused to move his arm. "Fine you childish ass" I turned the lamp off then climbed under the covers but it didn't take long before I felt him move to cuddle me and much as I tried not to I smiled because he really was a big puppy and we both fell asleep comforted by each other's presence.

Come morning we filled Isaac in on Derek's dumb idea and I was relieved when he felt the same as I did about Peter since Derek was involving Peter more and more every day and I get it that they were family but sometimes even you have to forget that and learn to move on.

"You know I'm starting to not like this idea" Isaac finally spoke up making me look up from my computer to see him still pacing in front of the window. "Sounds kind of dangerous" I frowned because it sounded completely dangerous. "You know what I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him"

"You'll be fine" Derek insisted making me roll my eyes as they dropped back to my computer since I was currently emailing Jake.

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac asked him.

"He knows how to do I don't, be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself" I nodded my agreement barely following on but looked up when Isaac came over to the table and stood beside me and began to nervously play with a book.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him and neither does Skye" I scoffed.

"Oh trust me, he knows I don't trust him and frankly I would like nothing more than to shoot him as soon as he comes through that door" Isaac looked down at me slightly shocked by my hostility but Derek looked up less amused.

"Yeah…and you know personally, well I'd' trust them"

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him looking up with a slightly annoyed look making me smirk as I quickly typed out a reply to Jake's latest question on how things are in Beacon Hills, I'd been keeping out of the knowledge that the Alpha pack we here because I knew he'd come back to help or probably drag me away to safety so I was lying my ass off.

"Yeah" Isaac finally replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Good answer Isaac" I smirked looking up at him.

"I still don't like him"

"Nobody likes him" Derek and I replied at the exact same time then looked up as the door slid open and there stood none other than the devil himself, I frowned and grabbed the gun that was sitting in my lap.

"Boys…and lady's" he said walking into the room. "FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works, so I hope your comfortable saying whatever it is that your feeling straight to my face"

"We don't like you" Derek and I said simultaneously again as I glared at Peter.

"Now shut up and help us" Derek added throwing the book he'd been reading down onto the table and stood up.

"Fair enough" Peter replied flipping out his claws, I rolled my eyes turning back to my computer quickly.

**_Got to go Jakey, gonna be late for school, ttyl – _**, I pressed send and didn't wait for a reply before closing my laptop and stood moving over to sit next to Derek on the coffee table while Isaac sat on the chair Derek had previously vacated and Peter hovered nearby.

"Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm"

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked him watching warily as Peter walked behind him.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alpha's since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice" Peter replied hovering his claws over Isaac's neck making me incredibly nervous myself and I'm sure if it wasn't for Derek holding my hand keeping me seated I'd have already been up threatening Peter at gunpoint. "One slip and you could paralyze someone or kill them" my eyes widened as I looked to Derek seriously thinking he'd lost his mind for even considering actually doing this to Isaac.

"But you've had a lot of practice though, right?"

"Well I've never paralyzed someone" my eyes widened again and went to stand up to stop this but Derek kept a strong hold on my hand and I was already too late because Peter jabbed his claws into Isaac's neck cutting off his protest.

I watched as both their eyes turned and Isaac jerked moving about making me stand up ignoring Derek's hold but he wasn't far behind me because this seemed to be going horribly wrong, they were both grunting and Isaac continued to flail around.

"Wait I see them" Peter suddenly said stopping at intervention Derek and I were about to do, we continued to watch for a few more agonizing seconds before Peter finally pulled away falling into the table behind him and Isaac slumped forward so I immediately moved forward and checked to make sure he was okay.

"Don't touch it" I scolded when Isaac reached up intending to touch the claw marks but I grabbed his hand stopping him.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked looking up at Peter.

"Uh…it was confusing" he panted looking down at his shaking hand. "Um images, vague shapes"

"But you saw something?" Derek asked him again.

"Isaac found them" Peter finally stated and I looked up shocked and relieved at the same time since we finally had a lead.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked him as we shared a small look of relief.

"I barely saw them, I mean glimpses you-"

"But you did see them?" I snapped wanting him to get the point.

"And worse" he replied making me frown knowing exactly what could be worse.

"Deucalion" I looked back up at Derek worriedly because frankly this guy terrified me but I'd never even met him.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out" Peter added.

"What does it mean?" Isaac asked looking up.

"He's gonna kill them" Derek replied but I frowned looking down because that just didn't read right in my head since he's had four months to kill them.

"No, no, no, he didn't say that" Peter protested not really looking at anyone. "He did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead"

"The next full moon?" Derek asked him.

"Tomorrow night" Peter replied looking over, I looked back up at Derek confused but then my phone buzzed from the table so I stood up and grabbed it seeing a text from Scott.

**_Can you and Derek meet us in the library, I think we found a clue on where Erica and Boyd are – Scott_**, I raised an eye then looked up at Derek as he looked up asking who it was.

"It's Scott, he wants us to meet him in the library, they think they have a clue on where they're keeping Erica and Boyd" I replied still looking down at the text.

"What?"

"He didn't say, just asked us to meet him" I sighed running a hand through my hair before I grabbed my jacket and school bag. "Let's just go see what it is" he nodded then stood and along with Isaac we went to the school before walking towards the library ignoring the strange looks Derek got since just about everyone knew him in town now because of the wanted posters last year.

"Okay so what is this clue to finding Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked as soon as we walked in and saw the others already waiting along with Lydia and Allison.

"This" Allison replied showing us a bruise on her wrist then turned to Lydia and she too showed us a bruise that looked like a flipped mirror image of Allison's making me frown.

"I don't see anything" Derek replied before I could say anything but I had to agree a little since although it was strange I wouldn't say it would help us get any closer to an actual location on Erica and Boyd's whereabouts.

"Look again" Scott urged looking up at Derek.

"Scott, how is a bruise going to tell us where Erica and Boyd are?" I asked cutting in.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same"

"I can see that but it's not a location or coordinates-"

"It's nothing" Derek added cutting me off.

"Pareidolia, seeing patterns that arent there" Lydia replied making us all look at her in confusion and shared looks. "It's a subset of apophenia" this girl is literally a walking encyclopedia, I was smart but even I'll admit I didn't know half the stuff Lydia spits out most of the time when she isn't playing dumb which is less and less these days.

"They're trying to help" Scott insisted looking back at Derek and me.

"These two?" Derek asked him pointing at Lydia and Allison but was looking at Scott angrily. "This one" he added pointing at Lydia. "Used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle, thank you" he nodded sarcastically at Lydia making me chuckle a little bit. "And this one" he continued nodding towards Allison. "Who shot about thirty arrows in me and my pack.

My smile instantly turned to a frown because I was still angry about that and the fact that she'd tried to kill Derek even if I knew it wasn't entirely her fault since Gerard manipulated his way into her mind by using her grief but it still didn't mean I was going to forgive her just like that especially when she knew how much Derek really means to me.

"Okay, all right now come on, no one died alright?" I turned to Stiles raising an eyebrow at him. "Look there may have been a little maiming, okay a little mangling but no death, that's what I call an important distinction" I rolled my eyes at him.

"My mother died" Allison replied glaring at Derek so I stepped forward.

"Our families stupid little honor killed your mother, not him"

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not Derek" I glared at her again and my hand reached back for my dagger which was in my back pocket, I didn't care who I had to go through if it protected Derek even if they were once a friend.

"You wanna help?" Derek asked moving forward grabbing my arm to stop any further impulses then pulled me back into him. "Find something real" he added before walking out with me tagging behind him but Scott quickly stopped us.

"Give her a chance" he insisted. "Okay they're on our side now"

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night" Derek replied before walking out still tagging me along all the way back to his car.

"Ease up on the leash Derek" he sighed stopping and let go of my hand.

"Sorry" I smiled looking up at him then wrapped my arms around his shoulders before leaning forward to give him a quick soft kiss. "I want you to stay away from Allison" I looked up a little surprised he was the one asking me to stay away from her. "I know she was your friend but I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you" I smiled.

"Nothings gonna happen to me Der, I know how to protect myself remember and I promise I'm not stupid enough to do something reckless" he smiled a little before squeezing my waist so that I was tightly pressed up against him. "I love you, you big wolf and don't plan on dying anytime soon"

"Good" he moved forward to kiss me but stopped looking up when the bell rang signaling the start of classes. "You should go, don't want to be late and get detention"

"Screw it, what's five minutes?" I replied pressing my lips against his in a fast passionate kiss that would've lasted a while had he not leaned back after a few seconds.

"You have to go" I growled out frustratedly. "After you get home, we can make out all we want"

"Just make out?" I asked smirking up at him.

"Don't start that Skye, get to class" I rolled my eyes but detached myself so as to not be tempted then turned and walked towards school. "Hey babe" I turned back confused but couldn't help smile when I saw him mouth the words 'I love you too' at me.

I walked into school and quickly went to my locker grabbing my econ book out then quickly made my way to class taking a seat next to Stiles just as Coach slammed a book down on his desk thus starting the lesson.

"The stock market is based on two principles, what are they?" I looked down at my notebook and started doodling since this topic didn't interest me in the slightest and I could care less but looked up when Scott put his hand up which Coach noticed. "Yes McCall you can go to the bathroom, anybody else?"

"No Coach, I know the answer" Scott replied and I raised my eyebrow in his direction especially when Coach started laughing before falling flat when he realised Scott as serious.

"Oh you're serious" I scoffed shaking my head but couldn't help smile since really I had no idea how this guy even keeps his job but at least he made this class semi-fun.

"Yes, risk and reward" Scott replied and Coach looked dumbfounded for a second before he broke out into a grin.

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with McCall?" I laughed as did most of the class. "Don't answer that, I like you better, I like you better" I rolled my eyes again then returned to my doddle which currently was currently turning into a night sky with different shaped stars and a half crescent moon.

Before I'd found out about my family's other activities involving the supernatural I'd actually been pretty into art and drawing but have barely done any since my training began because my dad had called it a useless occupation and thus got me focusing on training my body to be a hunter instead.

"Does anybody have a quarter, a quarter?" Coach asked getting my thoughts out of my head and I turned to see Stiles reaching into his pocket for one but something else came flying out instead and he froze as everyone stopped to look and I stifled a laugh when I saw it was an XXL condom. "Stilinski I think you uh…you dropped this and congratulations" I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing as Coach picked it up and handed it back to him before taking the offered quarter.

I looked over at Stiles and saw he looked mortified and I thought, poor Stiles looked and I was so glad that condoms weren't my area of responsibility and since Derek and I didn't even use them given I was on the pill.

"Risk and Reward, put the quarter in the mug win the reward" I turned my attention to Coach as he held up his favorite mug before putting it down on the ground and took a couple steps back. "Okay, watch Coach" he blew on the quarter before bouncing it into the mug and I rolled my eyes as the rest of the class clapped. "That's how you do it, okay Danny…" I zoned the rest out going back to my doddle again but suddenly Coach was at Scott's desk asking if he was gonna play. "McCall risk, reward?" I looked up curious now. "The risk, if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop…the quiz and you have to write and essay, risk more work, reward no work at all or chose not to play?" Scott picked up the quarter and stared at it.

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked him.

"No, you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience, all factors affecting the outcome, so what's it gonna be McCall, more work, no work or choose not to play?" Scott stared at the quarter again and despite the fact that he could easily get it in he put the quarter down choosing not to play. "No play, okay whose next who wants the quarter?" Stiles eagerly hit his hands against his desk and stood up. "There ya go, there's a gambling' man, come on, step up, step up, all right Stilinski" he handed the quarter to Stiles and I watched with interest as he got into position but as, the door suddenly opened and the Sheriff walked in causing me to sit upright.

"Stiles" his dad called to get his sons attention.

"Yeah Coach, I got it" Stiles replied without looking up to see who'd actually called his name.

"Stiles" his dad repeated and Stiles finally looked up seeing it was his dad calling his name then he followed the Sheriff and his Deputy outside making me frown because I didn't have werewolf hearing to listen in on them like Scott as clearly doing and could tell whatever it was about, it wasn't good.

"Yes, reward!" Coach exclaimed making me look up from Scott and saw Danny had done the challenge and gotten the coin into the mug but my attention quickly drew towards the door as Stiles came back in and looked worried so I reached over and touched his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" I asked him but he shook his head then the bell rang so we all gathered our stuff and as we walked out Stiles told us that one of his childhood friends has gone missing and he suspected the Alpha pack had something to do with but I was less convinced.

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" Scott asked him as we walked down the hallway.

"Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers"

"But what would an Alpha pack want with a Beta?" Scott asked him.

"They wouldn't which is why I don't think this is the Alpha pack" I cut in.

"I don't care, alright this girl…our moms were best friends before mine died, we used to take freaking bubble baths together when we were three, I gotta find her" Stiles argued.

"Then we need Isaac to remember" Scott replied but I rolled my eyes.

"How, Peter and Derek couldn't do it, do you know any other werewolves with a better trick?" I asked him.

"Maybe not a werewolf" Scott replied stopping so we stopped to and turned to him. "But someone who knows a lot about them" I frowned confused but then I finally realised who he was talking about.

"Deaton" I sighed rubbing the back on my neck then grabbed my phone out of my pocket. "I'll ask Derek" I walked away heading to my locker as I dialed his number off by heart and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey Derek, we think we know other way to get Isaac's memories back, can you meet us at the animal clinic?" I asked as soon as the receiver clicked.

_"Uh…okay" _I smiled.

"It's Scott's idea but he thinks Deaton might know of a different way"

_"Alright, I'll pick you and Isaac up after school" _

"Okie dokie babe, see you later" I hung up then continued on through the school day letting Isaac in on the plan at lunch before after school we all met up at the animal clinic and the boys got to work filling a tub up with frigid water and ice since Deaton had already figured out a plan before we arrived.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly comfortable but if we can slow your heartrate down enough you'll slip into a trance-like state" I heard Deaton explain to Isaac as I sat on one of the metal benches anxiously and nervous since this didn't sound like a good idea.

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked him as they walked into the exam room more and stood near the filled tub.

"Exactly you'll be half-transformed, it'll let us access your subconscious mind"

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked jumping down and moved to stand next to Derek.

"Very slow" Deaton replied but that wasn't much of an answer.

"Okay well how slow is very slow?" Derek added.

"Nearly dead" I looked up at him with wide eyes before looking at Isaac as he knelt beside the tub looking scared and when he touched the top of the water he winced at the cold.

"It's safe though, right?" he asked looking up at the vet.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked looking down at him and again that did nothing to ease my own worry let alone Isaac's.

"No, no not really" Isaac muttered to himself then we heard a rubber glove snap and looked behind us to see Stiles holding up his hand which had a rubber glove on it that went to his elbow and we all stared at him.

"What?" he asked when he saw as all staring at him then sighed and took it off before coming over to us as Isaac stood up exhaling loudly.

"Isaac, if it feels to risky you don't have to do this" I said daring anybody to argue with me but no one did then we watched as Isaac took his shirt off and slipped into the tub hissing at the sting of the frigid water as he sat down and the boys got ready to push him under.

"You'll be okay" I tried to encourage and Isaac nodded before Scott and Derek pushed back on his shoulders submerging his face under the water but Isaac quickly surfaced roaring and eyes glowing.

"Get him back under" Deaton instructed so Stiles and I jumped forward to help secure Isaac's legs as he thrashed about trying to stay out of the water. "Hold him"

"Were trying!" Derek snapped up at the vet then pushed down on Isaac's shoulders pushing the Beta's head back under the water and after a few agonizing seconds his thrashing stopped so we all let up on our grips and he floated the surface sucking in a breath making me sigh in relief.

"Now remember only I talk to him, too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" we all nodded at the vet. "Isaac can you hear me?"

"Yes" Isaac replied shivering a little and I frowned really hating this plan. "I can hear you"

"This is Dr Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd" I looked up as the thunder rumbled outside. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible like your actually there again"

"I don't wanna do that…I don't wanna do that" Isaac replied shaking his head and the lights flickered making me look up. "I don't wanna do that" I looked back down as Isaac started to move around and grip the side of the tub.

"Isaac its alright, just relax they're just memories, you can't be hurt my a memory" Deaton said trying to soothe him.

"I don't wanna do that" I frowned and moved forward taking Isaac's hand ignoring the cold of it as I squeezed it.

"It's alright Isaac, I'm here just relax you're okay" I said ignoring Deaton's warning earlier and Isaac visibly calmed down so Deaton nodded at me with a small smile as everyone stared at me in shock

"Good, now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd, can you tell me what you see?" Deaton asked him. "Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not a house, it's stone…I think marble" Isaac replied.

"That's perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty"

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked him as I continued to hold Isaac's hand to keep him calm, the thunder rumbled again outside. "Isaac?" Isaac was starting to move around again as the lights flickered. "Isaac?"

"Someone's here" Isaac suddenly moved grabbing my arm tightly and I winced when his claws dug in thus making Derek move forward but I shook my head. "Someone's here"

"Isaac relax"

"No, no, no they see me, they see me!" I closed my eyes in pain as his claws dug deeper and he started thrashing about again screaming.

"Just memories, you wont be hurt by your memories, just relax" Deaton talked again trying to calm him down again but I barely paid attention and looked down worriedly at Isaac ignoring the pain in my arm as his claws pierced the skin drawing blood. "Relax, just relax" I sighed when Isaac finally calmed down and pulled his hand away from my arm. "Good" I saw Derek glare down at the blood dropping into the water but I shook my head again.

"It's okay" I whispered quietly.

"Now tell us what you see, tell us everything" I could see Isaac's eyes moving about underneath his eyelids before they opened.

"I hear him, he's talking about the full moon…about being out of control when the moon rises" I looked up at Derek a little excited to hear that, they were alive.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked him.

"I think so, I can't…I can't see her, I can't see either of them" Isaac replied.

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, worried about what they'll do during the moon, they're worried that they're gonna hurt each other" Derek sighed shaking his head then looked up.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon they're gonna tear each other apart" I frowned taking his hand with my spare one.

"Isaac we need to find them right now, can you see them?" Deaton asked looking back down at Isaac.

"No"

"Do you know what type of room it is, is there any marker, a number on a door, a sign?" Isaac suddenly gasped sitting up in the tub making us all jump back surprised.

"They're here" he whispered the started panicking again so I grabbed a hold on his hand again.

"It's alright"

"No they're here, they're here…"

"Just tell us…"

"They see me, they found me, they're here!"

"This isn't working, Isaac where are you?" Derek yelled stepping in.

"I can't see them, it's too dark!" Isaac continued to scream.

"Tell me where you are!" I glared up at Derek because yelling at him wasn't going to help.

"You're going to confuse him" Deaton protested Derek's method's.

"Isaac, where are you?" I shook my head standing up. "Just tell me where you are!"

"His heart rate…he could go into shock" Deaton exclaimed making me step in trying to pull Derek away but he was fighting me.

"Derek let him go!" I screamed at him.

"Isaac where are you, what did you see?!"

"Derek enough!" I forced my way between him and the tub pushing him back all while grabbing my Glock from my waistline and pointed it at him watching his eyes widen in shock.

"A vault, it's a bank vault!" Isaac suddenly exclaimed. "They found me, they're dragging me into a room and there's a body…it's Erica!" my eyes widened in shock dropping the gun as I stepped back as Isaac sat up snapping himself out of the trance. "I saw it, I saw the name" he started standing so Scott and Derek helped him out of the tub and I quickly grabbed a towel wrapping it around his shoulders. "It's uh…Beacon Hills First National Bank, its an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault" we all looked at him. "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him.

"No" Isaac replied shaking his head.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it"

"What body?" Isaac asked looking at Stiles.

"Erica" I replied looking up at him. "You said it was Erica"

"She's not dead" Derek suddenly exclaimed as he started pacing.

"Derek he said, 'There's a dead body, its Erica' doesn't exactly leave us much for interpretation" Stiles argued as I moved towards Isaac and rubbed his arms to bring some warmth back.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else, obviously"

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, the one who saved you" Scott said cutting in and looked at Isaac.

"No she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was" Isaac replied.

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked looking around. "They pit them against each other during the full moons and see which ones survives, it's like werewolf Thunderdome" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"Then we get them out, tonight" Derek replied and I looked up at him.

"Be smart about this Derek, you can't just go storming in" Deaton spoke up turning in his seat and I nodded my agreement.

"If Isaac got in then so can we"

"But he didn't get through a bank door, did he?" I cut in making him turn to me. "We need a plan"

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" he snapped at me making me glare.

"Uh…I think someone already did" we all looked up at Stiles who had his phone out. "'Beacon Hills First National closes it's doors three months after bank robbery' doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably wont take long to find out"

"How long?" Derek asked him.

"It's the internet Derek" Stiles replied scoffing. "Okay minutes" I sighed loudly then stood up and moved towards Derek.

"Find out Stiles then send me the details, I know a little something about putting together a plan" I didn't let him argue and walked out really needing fresh air and it didn't take long for Derek and Isaac to follow me out so we all returned to the loft and as soon as we walked in Isaac went upstairs to crash and I couldn't blame him, he's been through so much in so little time. "I'm sorry about pulling my gun on you" I said as soon as Isaac was gone and turned to Derek.

"I thought you'd stopped carrying it" I frowned.

"I did but with the Alpha pack and Isaac getting hurt I feel like it's a good thing I started again"

"I don't like guns" I glared at him because he was sounding like a petulant child.

"They're not evil things Derek and for someone like me, means life and death when facing the supernatural"

"You don't have to face the supernatural, your not a hunter anymore"

"Just because I stopped hunting doesn't mean I'm not a hunter anymore Derek, it's who I am, it's who I've trained to be" he frowned glaring at me. "I thought you understood that"

"So what, you want to go out and kill innocent people all for some delusion your father pushed you to believe"

"Of course not!" I yelled at him. "And don't bring my father into this, it has nothing to do with him"

"It has everything to do with him, your still his loyal little pet who will do anything to prove to daddy that you're still the perfect weapon of his creation!" I jumped back at the raise of tone in his voice.

"If that's really what you think then what are we doing Derek?" I snapped back at him.

"I don't have time for this, I have to find a way to get Erica and Boyd out" he walked away so I shook my head then grabbed the keys to my bike and headed for the door.

"When you stop being an asshole, let me know" I walked out slamming the door behind me and jumped on my bike tearing out of the parking garage and drove over to Stiles' ignoring the drenching rain as I parked then climbed up to his window and knocked watching both boys look up.

"Skye?" Stiles came over and opened the window letting me in so I quickly climbed in out of the rain.

"I thought you guys could use the help" I hopped that being drenched would hide my tears but with the way they both looked at me I could tell they knew I'd been upset and crying the whole way over here.

"Uh sure…I have a spare shirt if you want it" Stiles replied nervously and I could tell he was avoiding looking at me and I looked down seeing that my white shirt had gone see through and they could see my bright dark red bra.

"Yeah that'd be much appreciated" he nodded then walked to his drawers handing me a striped orange and blue one that I recognized instantly as the one Derek had tried on the last time we were in Stiles room trying to figure out who sent Scott that text and that brought fresh tears to my face.

"Skye are you okay?" Scott asked looking up from the computer.

"Yeah I'm fine, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh uh…down the hall to your left" Stiles replied so I walked out going into the bathroom and changed out of my shirt and removed the wet bra before pulling on the shirt then walked out to return to Stiles' room and accidently bumped into his dad.

"Oh sorry Sherriff" I apologized.

"It's alright Skyler and…uh is that Stiles' shirt?" I blushed and looked down just as Stiles came out hearing the commotion.

"Oh sh…this uh isn't what it looks like" his dad looked between us and that's when I understood the confusion.

"Oh no…no were not…we didn't…" I stuttered anxiously.

"Stiles, Skye what are you…" Scott walked out of Stiles' bedroom and I palmed my face because seriously how bad could this get.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm just…goodnight Stiles, Skye your welcome to stay in the guest bedroom…alone" his dad walked down the hall and disappeared into a room closing the door and the boys burst out laughing so I glared at him.

"That wasn't funny" I snapped at them. "Let's just get back to researching and if I ever hear a word of this ever again I will personally hunt you's down and make sure that you can never say a word" they both paled knowing I was crazy enough to do it.

We went back into Stiles' bedroom and started researching anything that would help us break into the bank vault but by the time we even thought we were getting close we'd all passed out and was being rudely awoken by Stiles' dad.

"Kids!" I jerked up on Stiles' bed which is where I'd crashed last night and Stiles looked up from his spastic position on the floor and Scott nearly fell out of Stiles' desk chair. "I got to get to work, the three of you get to school" I saw his not so subtle disappointed look towards me and Stiles making me uncomfortable since seriously I wasn't dating his idiot of a son, I had my epic love and it definitely isn't Stiles.

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed stopping his dad from leaving. "Heather?"

"No, nothing yet" he replied before walking out and I looked down at my phone to see twenty six missed calls and like a million text messages all from Derek.

"Ah crap, I'm so dead" I suddenly said jumping up and grabbed the plastic bag with my wet clothes then looked down at the shirt I was wearing. "Uh…I'll bring this back, washed" Stiles nodded so I quickly pulled on my boots and ran downstairs getting on my bike and rode home.

Although I was pissed at Derek I never intended on staying out all night because I knew he would've calmed down and I've probably worried him sick since if the roles were reversed I would be going out of my mind if Derek stayed out all night and didn't call me.

I walked into the loft and frowned as soon as I saw Derek standing there with his arms crossed learning back against the table with an all-new angry look on his face and I definitely knew I'd done it this time.

"I already know what your gonna say and I know I shouldn't have stayed out all night, especially without calling but I was helping Scott and Stiles research and fell asleep" I didn't really have to explain myself since he wasn't my father or my keeper but I knew I'd worried him.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been, I had no idea if you we're dead on a sidewalk or worse taken by the Alpha pack, you can't just disappear like that Skyler!"

"You let me go!" I argued staring back at him.

"I thought you were going for a quick ride to calm down not to disappear the whole night and not answer any of my calls or texts"

"You could've easily found me, so why didn't you?"

"I promised that I wouldn't smother you or use my abilities but I thought you would at least have the courtesy to call me so I stayed put waiting and praying that you'd call and let me know you were safe" I sighed then walked towards him.

"I know and I'm sorry, I didn't think okay" I went to try and hug him but he held his hands out grabbing my arms to stop me.

"I thought you were dead Skye" I heard his voice waver so I looked up and could tell just how much I really worried him.

"I needed space after our fight but that's no excuse to worry you sick, so I'm sorry" he sighed looking down at me.

"You can't do things like this Skye, especially with the Alpha pack out there" I nodded then moved to hug him again and this time he let me pulling me close and his head dropped to my neck where I heard him take a deep breath of my scent. "Am I forgiven?"

"No" he replied but I could hear the small smile in his voice. "Not while your in another males shirt" I looked up to see him glaring down at Stiles' shirt. "Is that Stiles'?" I nodded my head. "Take it off" I looked up then towards the stairs.

"Now?"

"Yes and then go shower" I smirked grabbing his hand.

"Join me and take it off for me but be careful I have to return it" I ended up pulling it off as I walked towards the bathroom with him following closely behind and I threw it on our bed before turning to wrap my arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for this and for our fight last night"

"I'm sorry too for that fight, I shouldn't have said what I did, I didn't mean a word of it" I nodded then pressed my lips to his and he grabbed the back of my knees bringing them up to wrap around his waist as he walked back to the bathroom.

By the time Derek and I were done in the shower and for me to dress I was twenty minutes late for school and when I walked into English everyone looked up at me as I looked down as I made my way to an empty seat feeling like I was doing the walk of shame but wouldn't never actually feel shame given I'd have skipped school just to have sex with Derek all day, especially make-up sex since Derek tended to let go a little more and I loved his rough lusty wolf side.

After school though we all met back up at our loft where Stiles stared going over the plan showing us blueprints and information on the building which I had no idea how he even got on such sort notice but then it was Stiles so I didn't question it.

"Okay, you see this?" I looked down at the blueprint as Stiles pointed to a spot with his marker. "This is how they got in, it's a rooftop air conditioning vent that leads down inside into the wall of the vault which is here" Stiles circled the vent and vault. "One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft, now that space is so small it took him 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through the one little shaft in the wall, boom!"

"We should totally hit a jewelry store!" I exclaimed laughing. "You know grab a couple of diamond necklaces, a pair earrings maybe even a nice broach" Derek rolled his eyes at me and the others looked less than amused. "Kidding…well almost" I rolled my eyes since they were no fun.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"Yes we can but very, very barely and they also patched up the wall obviously so were gonna need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look forget the drill" Derek spoke up cutting Stiles off. "If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you think you're gonna do Derek, you gonna punch through the wall?"

"Yes Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall" I watched as Derek turned to him crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Okay big guy, let's see it, let's see that fist, big old fist, make it come on" I raised an eyebrow in Stiles' direction because I could see this going horribly wrong. "Get it out there, don't be scared"

"Stiles I wouldn't do this if I was you" I warned as Derek slowly raised a close fist all while looking at me.

"Big, bad wolf, okay see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's arm then held his hand up palm towards Derek's fist "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid-" the loud smack could be heard throughout the loft as Stiles fell back from the force of Derek's sudden punch. "Aah!" Stiles stood up gripping his arm.

"Tried to warn you Stilinski, tried to warn you" I laughed shaking my head seeing even Peter was laughing for once in his miserable existence.

"Aah!" Stiles continued to say as he walked away and Scott looked concerned for his friends pain and held his hands out to Derek as if asking 'why' but I knew it was to satisfy his annoyance since Stiles literally annoyed Derek on a daily basis. "He could do it!"

"I'll get through the wall" Derek insisted while Stiles continued to whimper in pain. "Who's following me down?" he looked over at Scott then Peter.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds for yourself" Peter replied.

"So were just supposed to let them die?" I spat back at him.

"One of them is already dead" he argued.

"We don't know that" Derek cut in glaring at his Uncle.

"Do I have to remind you what were up against here?" I rolled my eyes looking away from him because seriously I had no idea why he was even here if he wasn't going to help. "A pack of Alpha's, all of them killers and that's not enough to scare your testicles…excusing Skyler…back up into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha, I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they're gonna be missed" I glared over at him.

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles spoke up coming back towards us.

"Believe me I'm working on it" I replied and smirked as Peter looked up angrily at the two of us.

"Derek seriously, not worth the risk" I rolled my eyes at Peter as he crossed his arms and leant back on the stairs as if that was it.

"What about you?" Derek asked looking up towards Scott.

"Yeah if you want me to come-"

"Not you" Derek snapped cutting Stiles off.

"Scott" I looked at Stiles shaking my head because not was not the time to annoy the crap out of Derek.

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something" Scott replied then looked back at Peter who sighed and rolled his eyes. "We have to try"

"But?" Derek asked sensing it there.

"Who's the other girl, the one locked in there with Boyd?"

"Guess we'll find out" I replied clipping a round into my Glock but Derek looked up.

"Your not coming with us" I glared towards him.

"Why not?!" I argued.

"Because it's dangerous for one and I don't want you getting hurt" I rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself Derek"

"Skyler no"

"Derek yes" I counted and we stared off at each other.

"Guys we don't have time for this, Derek's right the less people the better" I turned to Scott with a glare.

"I'm not staying here when I could be of help" I argued hating being ganged up on like this then turned my gaze back to Derek as he walked towards me and pulled me into his arms pressing our foreheads together.

"Just stay here please, I know you want to help but your better served here where it's safe so I can focus and not get killed"

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" I asked frowning at him.

"Not a distraction no but if one of us gets hurt then the other will slip up, each other's strengths but also each other's weaknesses and they can't find that out about us" I sighed before nodding then looked up at him.

"Fine but you come back to me Hale, there ain't a me if there isn't a you" he smiled then kissed my forehead.

"I promise" I let him go hating the feeling when we let go of each other's hands and I could only anxiously start pacing as I waited with Peter and Stiles in the loft watching the moon start rising in the sky.

"He really does love you?" I turned with furrowed eyes towards Peter who'd move to the leather couch.

"So what of it, you gonna play protective Uncle and tell me I'm not good enough well too bad because we don't care about you or your thoughts" I snapped then resumed pacing.

"I was actually gonna say, I'm glad my nephew found the one for him" I looked over slightly shocked then nodded once and turned away looking up at the moon again.

"I can't take waiting around like this" I quickly said stopping and leaned against the desk looking down at the blueprints.

"I know what you mean, it's nerve racking, my nerves are racked they're severely racked" Stiles added making me smile over at him by the window a little.

"I could beat you two unconscious and wake you when it's over" I turned to Peter with a glare.

"Oh yeah and how you going to explain that to Derek?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked ignoring the older werewolf's words.

"You think I really care?" Peter remarked making me roll my eyes because this man was seriously bi-polar.

"I just…I don't understand the bank vault, though okay?" I frowned looking back at Stiles and could literally see the cogs working away in his brain. "Like why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?"

"Underground lair?" I asked chuckling and shaking my head.

"They're an Alpha pack right?" I nodded confused on where he was even going with this. "So shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains" Peter cut in and I scoffed shaking my head again.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec" I looked back at Stiles and he walked over to a hole in the wall of the loft that led to a broken private elevator shaft that we hadn't gotten working yet. "Maybe they're living there you know?" I raised an eyebrow confused by his train of thought. "Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens"

"Wolf dens?" Peter and I both scoffed.

"Yeah wolf dens, where do you live?" Stiles asked turning to Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods" I laughed at Peter's reply but Stiles didn't get the tone of sarcasm.

"Whoa really?"

"No you idiot, I have an apartment downtown"

"Okay fine but still that just proves that there's something up with the bank and why wait around for the full moon, huh?" I frowned at Stiles but he was actually making sense. "Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic" Peter sang.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Stiles is right, they've had three full moons to be poetic"

"And here you've both only had one full hour to be so annoying…" I watched Peter's eyes widen as he trailed off and looked up making me frown at his sudden seriousness.

"No go ahead, finish what you were saying, I'm annoying…what were you gonna say?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter asked sitting up taking his feet off my coffee table.

"What…uh?" Stiles looked up towards the ceiling. "I don't know like wood and brick or…"

"No, no the vault, the vault" I get what Peter was asking and quickly looked down at the table trying to find the answer. "The walls, what are they made out of?" he started looking too. "Where would it say that?" he flipped through the blueprints till he found the vault one. "Doesn't say anything, where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" my eyes widened then grabbed a stack of papers since I'd read that somewhere in there before I started pacing.

"It's in here" he started flipping through it as quickly as he could.

"There that's it!" Stiles exclaimed stopping his hand and pointing to a passage.

"Hecatolite" Peter read and my eyes widened as he looked up sharing a look with me.

"Is that awful, that sounds awful?" Stiles asked.

"Get them on the phone, call them now!" Stiles and I both quickly pulled our phones out and tried calling our respected boys.

"Okay why?" Stiles asked.

"Cause Boyd and that girl arent going to kill each other, they're gonna kill Derek and Scott" I replied knowing that hecatolite was a mineral that scattered moonlight.

"Hecatolite, it scatters moonlight which means they haven't turned for three months" I filled in watching Stiles' eyes widen as he called Scott and I kept trying Derek but it was going straight to voicemail. "I'm going to kill you, if you get this don't go into the vault okay" I hung up then grabbed my gun off the table putting it into my waistline. "Keep trying to get to Scott" I started running towards the door.

"Skye wait, you can't leave!" I rolled my eyes turning back to Peter.

"What do you care, I can't let them die" I left ignoring them calling me back and ran down to my bike getting on and quickly drove towards the bank running in but I was already too late and the sounds of growls and roars were echoing through the bank, I ran towards the vault just in time to see Allison bend down and heard Derek yell out from inside.

"No, don't break the seal!"

"Boyd!" Allison yelled ignoring Derek's words of wisdom and waved her hand over the mountain ash before I could stop her and saw Boyd and a girl that was not Erica make a break for it so I quickly grabbed Allison and moved us out of the way as they made their break for the outside world.

"Don't touch her!" Scott yelled hobbling over clutching his stomach as Derek grabbed Allison's arm.

"What were you thinking?!" he yelled shaking her.

"Derek calm down" I snapped pushing him back.

"I had to do something" Allison argued with him.

"She saved our lives" Scott added backing her up.

"Yeah and what do you think they're gonna do out there, do you have any idea what we just set free?" Derek exclaimed glaring back at Allison.

"You want to blame me?" she yelled back at him. "Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers" I glared back at Allison because that was uncalled for.

"No, no that's just the rest of your family" Derek argued, I sighed shaking my head because this wasn't getting us anywhere by playing the blame game.

"I've made mistakes, Gerard is not my fault" Allison replied defending herself.

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked her making my eyes widen as I turned back to him.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked him then turned to Scott when Derek did.

"Tell her Scott" I frowned shaking my head at Derek, now really wasn't the time for this.

"What does me mean Scott?" Allison asked him. "What does he mean?" she repeated when he sighed and hesitated.

"Come with me now!" I snapped grabbing Derek's hand leaving them to talk. "Was that honestly necessary?" I asked him but he was looking towards the ground so my emotions shifted to that of concern. "Derek what's wrong?" I moved towards him and lifted his face inspecting the cuts on his arm and over his left eye but they seemed okay and healing. "Der?" he looked up as if seeing me for the first time.

"Skye?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it's me now what's wrong?" I put my hands on his waist staring up at him.

"The girl…she's…she's my sister" I frowned confused.

"Laura?" he shook his head.

"No my younger sister" my eyes widened in shock.

"You have another sister, why am I finding out about this now?"

"I…she's supposed to be dead, I thought she was dead"

"Oh Der" I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "We'll find her okay" he nodded his head then looked up and his nose flared taking in the scents. "What?" he frowned stepping out of my arms and walked over to a supply closet opening the door and I looked inside but wished I hadn't. "No!" I screamed covering my mouth and turned hiding my face in Derek's chest.

It was Erica's rotting corpse, she was dead!


	3. PA - Ep 3 - Fireflies

**A/N: Small part in Derek's POV**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

After we found Erica's body I couldn't stand it and fell apart, he carried her out and took her body to a place where she would be found after we placed an anonymous tip then we headed to the preserve because we had to find Boyd and Cora as soon as possible before they hurt someone or worse kill someone.

After revealing to Derek that I'd secretly hidden an arsenal in the back of his car I quickly dressed myself to the max with weapons with my Glock secured in my shoulder holster along with spare rounds and a bow was hanging from my back with my quiver full with arrows and a few knifes strapped to my thighs but the hard part was refraining from using them since this hunt wasn't like the ones I went on with my dad, I couldn't use lethal force.

"You lost them!" I turned and saw Derek was on the phone. "Wasn't exactly the plan" he turned and saw me moving towards him so he put the phone on loud speaker.

_"…we should stick together, trust me he's too strong, too fast and way too angry for one person to handle, we've got to do this together" _I nodded my head then took the phone out of Derek's hand.

"Look, we're at the trails by the entrance to the preserve, can you meet us here?"

_"Yeah…I just got to drop something off first" _I frowned confused but he hung up so I handed Derek's phone back then started walking away looking for any sign of footprints but I'd only just started to learn how to track and trap werewolves before my father died so I wasn't very good at it.

My mind was also swimming with thoughts and emotions because I was still finding it hard to come to terms with Erica's death, she'd been my friend and the Alpha pack killed her in cold blood and somehow how I kept thinking it was all mu fault, if I'd tried harder to make them stay then maybe they wouldn't have been captured by the Alpha's.

"Skye you don't have to be out here helping us" I turned to Derek confused. "If it's too hard" I sighed shaking my head.

"It's okay, moving helps me deal right now and the sooner we get this done then the sooner we can kill the Alpha pack for what they did"

"Skye-"

"Don't even try talking me out of it Derek, I owe it to Erica since it's all my fault that she's dead and Boyd is out here" he frowned looking over at me.

"What do you mean it's your fault, you didn't do this to them?"

"If I'd talked them out of leaving then they wouldn't have been captured and Erica would still be alive!" I snapped without really meaning to but it was all coming to the surface and I felt the tears start running down my face.

"Nothing you could've said or done was going to change their minds and you know it, so why are you letting yourself get worked up over this?"

"I don't know okay, I just…it seems everyone around me dies, first my dad and now Erica, I'm a death omen" I didn't see him move until he pulled me into his arms.

"Your not a death omen Skye, bad things happen and sometimes there's nothing we can do to stop it" I frowned looking up at him because that sounded like an experience. "I…we need to have a talk but later okay, we should focus on finding Boyd and Cora then I have to tell you something, about my past okay" I nodded.

"I'm here" we turned and saw Scott come out of the woods towards us.

"You boys go on ahead, I don't want to slow you down" Derek turned to me shocked.

"Skye no, I don't want you out here alone"

"Derek I'll be fine, I know how to protect myself and I'm gonna set up a few traps that my dad showed me and you need to find your sister and Boyd before they hurt someone which means speed is the key so go" he shook his head. "Just go okay, I'm okay I'll catch up and your only a phone call away" he sighed before walking up and pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Fine but call me the minute something goes wrong or yell and I'll hear you" I nodded then kissed his cheek and picked up the back pack with my trap equipment in it.

"I promise, now go" he nodded then looked at Scott and they quickly took off so I set off in the other direction then got to work setting up a few tripwires that would send an alert to my phone if tripped then looked up at the moon anxiously before I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts itching to call my brother but some part of me thought it wasn't a good idea considering my bad luck and I didn't want to get anyone else killed so I pocketed it just as I heard a distant voice.

"Emily, where are you?" I started running towards it. "Emily!" I walked out. "Em?"

"Uh no…hi" I said seeing a girl around my age. "My name's Skye" I started towards her making it clear that I wasn't a danger. "What are you doing out here this late?" I felt stupid considering I was out here as well but this girl looked confused and scared.

"I'm camping with my girlfriend, she ran out here" she replied making me frown because that wasn't good. "What are you doing out here?" she asked me.

"Same as you, I heard you screaming" she nodded taking that lie clearly missing the fact I was covered in weapons and I nervously looked around because if I heard her scream then no doubt the rabid werewolves running around probably did as well. "I'll walk you back to your tent, never know what is out here and your girlfriend might already went back herself" she nodded so I led her back to her tent but her girlfriend wasn't here.

"Emily, Emily!?" she started yelling again and even before I could tell her it wasn't a smart idea I heard the growl come from behind us and turned around seeing Cora and my hand instinctively went to my gun but stopped because I couldn't shoot her, this was Derek's sister.

Cora growled at us as the girl cowered behind me clutching my arm as I looked around trying to think up a way out of this but the aid came in the form of another werewolf and I turned smiling seeing Isaac look up with a smirk before he ran at Cora and knocked her down.

She growled up at him then quickly kicked herself up then grabbed Isaac and threw him against a tree making me wince as he crumpled to the ground just as Scott came out of nowhere and kicked his legs out knocking Cora to the ground again.

They both got up and growled at one another before my head turned seeing Derek come out of the trees and snarled at his sister making her snarl back before she took off now that she was out numbered so Derek and Isaac quickly gave chase.

I turned back to the girl still cowering behind me staring the way Cora and my boys disappeared in so I stepped in front and forced her eyes to snap towards me as Scott came up as well but she took a step back from him so he held up his hands.

"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes at Scott's question since seeing that was a lot for anyone to take in and she would be so far from okay.

"What?" she asked him shaking.

"Are you alright?" she nodded back was still shaking in fear.

"You need to get out of here, okay?" I cut in making her look at me. "Get out of the woods"

"Get out as fast as you can" Scott added before grabbing my hand indicating I follow him so I nodded quickly looking back at the girl before I followed him running as fast as I could to keep up and we finally caught up to Isaac and Derek, the later pulling me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head smiling up at him. "I shouldn't have let you go alone" I rolled my eyes.

"Derek I was fine, I found that girl and she was yelling so that's what attracted Cora" I wiped a bit of dirt off his cheek and he leaned into it closing his eyes just for a second.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I couldn't shoot her, she's your sister" he shook his head.

"Shoot first Skye, no matter what" my eyebrows raised up surprised by that considering his thoughts to me still hunting and using weapons.

"Are you sure?" we turned to Scott hearing him speak up but he was on the phone. "Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" I frowned not liking the sound of this conversation so I stepped forward and motioned for loudspeaker since I couldn't hear like they could.

_"Make sure it was them, Scott who else is going around ripping throats out?" _I heard Stiles say as Scott put it on loudspeaker.

"Stiles just do it" I snapped not in the mood for his shit right now.

_"Argh…alright there's one large cut across his neck and blood everywhere" _he replied making me look up because that didn't sound like a werewolf kill.

"Thanks Stiles" I hung up.

"This doesn't make any sense the public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them anywhere near there" Derek spoke up making me turn to him.

"Derek, they killed someone" Scott replied making me frown and shake my head.

"Derek's right, they can't be moving that fast"

"Guys" Scott tried to argue.

"They can't be that fast on foot!" Derek snapped.

"They killed someone" Scott continued to insist.

"No they didn't" I argued and he turned to me. "Stiles said it was one cut across the throat which means both carotid arteries which would have killed him in seconds and that's why there's so much blood–"

"Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault" I glared at him because he wasn't listening to a word I was saying.

"It's my fault" I turned to Derek and saw the sad look on his face.

"No it's not Derek" I argued glaring at him now.

"We need help" Scott cut in.

"We have Isaac now" Derek replied and I smiled at Isaac because it was good to see him up and out since he's been healing the last few days and we haven't seen much of him.

"I mean real help" Isaac turned to Scott offended by that and I had to agree that was a little cold especially coming from Scott. "They're too fast for us for all of us, they're too strong, too rabid"

"We'll catch them" Derek insisted making me smile and nod my agreement.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac spoke up. "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" I frowned but kind of agreed with that point, we needed a trap and by my phones silence mine weren't working.

"Maybe it would be just easier to kill them"

"Derek!" I snapped angrily. "Killing them isn't the right thing to do" they all looked at me shocked and I rolled my eyes at the hunter stereotype, I was done killing innocents even if they were werewolves.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked looking at me. "If we can't catch them, what else do we do?" I looked down at the ground because I didn't have an answer to that.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing" I looked up at Scott's reply.

"Who?" Derek asked him.

"Someone with more experience with hunting werewolves" my eyes widened as I turned to Scott a little bit offended but even I had to admit I was nowhere near as good as Argent but knew he'd never help us.

"He won't help us, not after everything that happened with Gerard and…Mrs Argent" I argued.

"He'll help us" Scott insisted so I just rolled my eyes and begrudgingly followed them to Derek's Toyota and we drove in search of none other than Christopher Argent.

When we finally found Mr Argent Scott jumped out and approached him but my eyes widened with a small smirk when Argent pulled a gun on him before I watched as words we're exchanged and times like this I really wished I had they're supernatural hearing.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked speaking up as he leaned forward in between the two front seats.

"Nope" Derek and I replied at the same time.

"So your, uh…your sister?" Derek and I both turned to look at Isaac and I raised an eyebrow questioning his mind right now especially since Derek hasn't seen his sister in years and already Isaac was trying to ask him…the wrong things to be asking an older brother, I should know given I had experience dealing with overprotective older brothers. "Sorry yeah…it's bad timing, I'm sorry…I'll uh…I'll ask later it's fine" I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Derek turned back with another glare. "Or never…yeah I'm good with never" I laughed and turned to Isaac again.

"That is his baby sister you know and trust me you don't want to mess with a big brother" I looked over seeing Derek smirk a little as he shook his head. "Please you got off easy with my brother, in the sixth grade he got suspended for punching a boy out for pushing me down in the playground" I turned back to look out the front windscreen and saw Argent finally lower his gun that was aimed at Scott's face.

They shared a few more words before we watched Scott get into Argents car so Derek was quick to follow them and when they pulled up at the pool which was currently a crime scene which I thought was a pretty smart move on Scott's part.

"Smart, bring Argent to the scene of a murder and convince him that Boyd and Cora were responsible and Argent would have no choice but help us, it's in a hunters nature to save the innocents" Argent agreed to help so we all quickly set back out into the woods to the last place they spotted Cora and Boyd.

"Your tracking them by print?" Argent asked us as he threw a duffel bag against the ground.

"Trying to" Scott replied.

"Well then you've been wasting your time, there's only one creature on earth that can visibly track footprints and that's man" I scoffed avoiding eye contact with him as I hugged myself further into Derek's arm. "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these-"

"Are Cora's" Isaac cut him off pointing at the prints in front of him.

"Nope, they're yours" I smiled a little and looked up. "You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here, listen I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon but that puts you at a disadvantage to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in, they put the petal to floor while you three are barely hitting the speed limit"

"So what do we do?" Derek asked squeezing me to his waist tighter, I knew having Argent here still made him a little nervous considering it was only a few months ago that he was trying to kill him.

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey by 100 miles a day by scent, a trained hunter can use scent to track them, if the wind is with them wolves can track-"

"By a distance of two miles" I added cutting him off since I remember all this from my dad's teaching.

"That's right Skye, which means we can draw them to us or into a trap" he picked up a net out of the bag and threw it towards Scott. "The full moon does give us one advantage" I nodded in understanding when Argent looked towards me.

"They have a higher heat signature" he nodded with a smile making me frown.

"It makes them easier to spot with infrared" he threw a pair of infrared goggles to Isaac and to Derek who had to let go of me to catch them.

"Thanks but I've got my own" Derek argued flashing his red Alpha eyes at Argent, I smiled wrapping my arm around Derek's waist taking the goggles off him.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, don't think they can't rely on that human side it's suppressed but it's there reminding how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive"

We walked over towards a ledge that overlooked Beacon Hills and I never realised just how big it was which meant a whole lot of ground to cover.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?"

"Not in years?" Derek replied with a sour face so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I thought she died in the fire"

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. "Scott how confidant are you in your skills?"

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell"

"Alright" Argent sighed turning back to the view of Beacon Hills. "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area, once they're past the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills"

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked.

"No" Argent replied. "But there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food at a certain point they get full, Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them" Scott argued.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked voicing the main concern here.

"Then maybe we just need to contain them" Argent cut in. "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked him.

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside"

"What about the boiler room?" we all turned to Isaac. "It's just one big steel door" I frowned looking down at the lights coming from the school, we had no way of knowing it was empty.

"You're sure the schools empty?" Argent asked looking at the school as well.

"It has to be" I turned to look back at Scott.

"Has to be and is, is a huge difference Scott" I hated the idea of someone getting hurt.

"There can't be anyone there this late, right?" I looked down at the school with unease but it was the only good plan we had, we walked back to Argents car and he started getting out a few good old hunter equipment and stabbed one of the ultrasonic emitters into the ground.

"These are ultrasonic emitters, it's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into the direction we want them to run" he pushed the button on the top. "It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only then can hear" he added looking with a smile as he saw the three werewolves holding their ears.

"Gah…no kidding, turn it off, turn it off!" Isaac exclaimed so I bent down pushing the button again turning it off then grabbed it out of the ground as Argent stood and started getting more out of his car handing them out.

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked taking two.

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement" Argent replied pointing at him making me a little nervous.

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" I turned to Isaac with a glare.

"It's going to work" Scott replied before I could say anything. "It'll work" he repeated when Derek looked at him, Argent closed the tail gate then looked at me.

"Skye your with me, we'll go ahead and close all the exit points except for the main door" Derek looked up at him so I put my hand on his chest to ease him back.

"It's fine Derek, you need to be quick and I'll just slow you down" they all moved away heading in opposite directions to start setting up the emitters. "I'll be fine, go" I kissed his cheek and he squeezed my waist bring me in for a quick kiss before taking off so I went over and got in Argents car and we started driving to the school dropping emitters on the way all without saying a word to each other that was until we got to the school.

"Skyler I know we didn't talk very much even though your father and I were pretty close growing up" I frowned turning to him as we closed off the last door. "And I don't know if you know that your parents-"

"Made you my god-father" I cut him off and saw his eyes widen. "I know, when my brother emancipated me we found the paperwork" he nodded his head looking up at me again.

"I know that your with Derek and while it's not my place to say anything, if you ever need anything or a place to stay my doors always open, it's what your father would have wanted" I was surprised for a second then nodded since I was at a loss for anything to say and luckily didn't have to say anything as Scott ran over to us just as Argent set up the last emitter. "Do you see that?" Scott and I both looked up seeing a firefly.

"Yeah, it's a firefly" Scott replied pointing out the obvious.

"No, no I know it…" he trailed off and seemed almost worried by it so I stepped forward confused since why would a firefly make him worried.

"What?"

"It's uh…it's very unusual, the Californian fireflies aren't bio-luminescent" Scott looked confused but I understood.

"They don't glow" I supplied looking at Scott then we looked up at the glowing firefly hovering above us.

"Does that mean something?" Scott asked looking at Argent but before he had a chance to argue a distant howl echoed through the darkness making us look up towards the sound and we all got into position with Derek already waiting inside to lure Boyd and Cora into the boiler room.

They stopped just behind Isaac though and growled at him so Argent drove up in his car and honked the horn forcing them to take off again heading towards the school but instead of going in they decided to go over it which just ruined the plan.

"They're not going through the school, they're going over it" Scott spoke up pointing out the obvious again.

"Way to state the obvious Scott!" I exclaimed just as Derek and Isaac ran towards us.

"The red doors, someone has to get them open" Argent said so Derek quickly ran back inside.

"Someone has to drive them inside" Scott added so Argent held up an electric prod.

"I'll go"

"No I'm faster" Isaac argued running off and it wasn't long before I got a text from Isaac.

**_They're in! – Isaac_**, I nodded at them then we all ran in with Argent and I with weapons at the ready just in case and it felt kind of awesome to have a bow in my hand again with flashbulbs ready to fire.

"Come and get us" I heard Derek say before he and got took off running down to the boiler room with Boyd and Cora hot on their tails.

"Derek" I went to follow them but Argent grabbed my arm shaking his head so I sighed loudly and nodded dropping my bow, it wouldn't do Derek any good if I got hurt and I had to trust him.

We waited for the all clear with Argent patiently patrolling the hallways while I paced nervously but then we looked up when a deep growl came from below our feet so I took off running down the stairs and saw Scott jumping back at every growl and thud.

"Where's Derek?" I asked him and eh looked towards the door. "No!" I went to open the door but he grabbed me wrapping his arms around my shoulder holding me back. "Scott let me go!"

"I can't"

"Let me go!" I screamed thrashing against him. "Derek!"

* * *

**Derek's POV**

_"Derek!" _I heard Skye scream but the claws scratching their way through my skin made me drop to my knees in agony as I held Boyd and Cora by they're throats in attempt to hold them back just a little bit longer. _"Scott let me go please, I need to get to him…please!" _

"I'm sorry Skye" I mumbled closing my eyes as I expected the final blow but then the boiler room was filled with light and Boyd and Cora dropped to the ground unconscious as I breathed a sigh of relief and didn't move in too much pain too.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Scott's grip faltered so I turned and elbowed him in the face and when his hands let go of me I moved throwing the door open running in with my gun ready to fire no matter what but it dropped when I saw Boyd and Cora unconscious and Derek kneeling between them looking like a bloody horror show.

"Derek!" he looked up panting and I sighed running towards him and dropped to my knees cupping his cheeks. "Oh my god, I could throttle you Derek Hale!" he chuckled painfully.

"You'd finish the job" I rolled my eyes then pulled his lips to mine as I crawled into his lap being mindful of the wounds covering his body.

"You ever do something like this again and I swear you wont see the light of day again, understand me?" he nodded then looked up at the boys.

"There's a teacher, I'll-" I squeezed his arm because there was no way I'm letting him out of my sight after this one. "We'll take care of her, just get them out of here" he pointed to Boyd and Cora so they quickly grabbed them and carried them out of the boiler room.

I stood holding my hand out for him and he took it so I helped him to his feet then we walked towards the supply cage where the teacher was and when I walked in I was surprised to see it was Ms Blake.

"Ms Blake?" she looked up and looked straight at Derek making me glare. "Ms Blake, let us help you" I held my hand out to her and she took it and as we walked up the stairs I kept seeing her looking at Derek. "You should probably go home Ms Blake" I added then took Derek's hand and lead him out practically dragging him behind me.

When we got home I set Derek down on the bed as Isaac took Cora upstairs showing her to a room, when Boyd and Cora woke up they were confused and weak so I took Boyd home and his parents were ecstatic to see him since he's been missing for four months then we came home.

"You're healing" I stated cleaning what little blood I could off Derek's face and chest but had since refused to talk to him.

"I'll be fine in a few hours" I nodded dipping the cloth into the pink water and started washing away a cut above his eyebrow. "Skye?" I focused on my work. "Hey" he grabbed my hand lowering it. "Talk to me"

"About what Derek, what do you want me to say!?"

"Anything" I sighed shaking my head then moved the bowl over to a wood seat beside the bed.

"You're an idiot, how 'bout that?" he smiled nodding his head.

"That's a start" I sighed rolling my eyes at him.

"I just…what were you thinking, you could have died Derek, I could…I could've lost you!" he pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I couldn't do nothing Skye" I nodded wiping my tears against his neck as I nuzzled into it.

"Just please, promise never to do something like this again" he pulled my cheeks up so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I can't promise that but I'll try not to make it a habit" I glared at him angrily. "I love you" I shook my head not letting him off that easy. "I'm sorry" I looked up at him.

"None of those are gonna cut it this time Derek, I almost lost you and that is something I'll never forgive you for, I need you in my life Derek, there ain't no me if there ain't no you" he smiled pulling me towards him.

"I know because I feel the same way Skye, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you" I smiled leaning my head against his hand as he rubbed it over my cheek.

"I love you to Derek, with all my heart" I leaned in pressing my lips to his and I pushed him back to lie down against the bed but then remembered the newest guest and stopped.

"What?"

"We can't have sex, your sister's here" he smiled pulling me back down.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you quiet" I shook my head.

"No…I don't, I'm not comfortable with that Der" he nodded pulling me to rest against his side instead. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Skye, it's going to take a bit to get used to besides I'm happy with you just in my arms" he kissed my forehead then closed his eyes and I knew he passed out not long after making me smile and quickly move out of his arms to change clothes and switch off all the lights before I returned to bed pulling the covers over us and snuggled up against his side again letting myself drift off too.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	4. PA - Ep 4 - Unleashed

**A/N: This chapter has two POV's - Skye and Derek's.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It took a few days for Cora to get settled in and she barely came out of her room so I got up early this morning because I wanted to make an impression with Cora before she found out that her brother was mated with the enemy but I knew it was still going to take a lot to convince her I wasn't.

"Mm what's the occasion?" I jumped at the arms that wrapped around my waist.

"Just thought I'd make breakfast this morning, help everyone heal and recuperate" he smiled kissing down my shoulder moving my sleeve down as he went.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my sister, would it?"

"No of course not" I replied too quickly and watched him smirk. "Okay maybe a little, I want her to like me"

"What's not to like?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think your opinion is a little biased, don't you think?"

"Skye she'll learn to like you okay"

"Yeah until she learns who I am"

"Hey don't worry" he turned me around and turned off the burner pausing breakfast. "I promise she'll like you, you two just need to give the other a chance" I sighed nodding my head. "Just be yourself"

"That's easier said than done since I don't even know who I am anymore" he cupped my cheeks and lifted my face so that I meet his eyes.

"You're Skye and that's all you need to be"

"I guess so" he smiled rolling his eyes at me and was about to lean in for a kiss but a throat clearing broke us apart and we both turned seeing Cora standing in the doorway.

"Hey Cora" Derek stepped away so I turned back to the breakfast I'd been making and put the cooked bacon onto a plate next to the scrambled eggs I'd already made before Derek walked in then put it on the table. "You two should officially meet, Cora this is Skyler, Skye Cora" I smiled at Derek then turned to Cora.

"Hey" I smiled but she kept the familiar Hale glower making me nervous. "You hungry, I made plenty to eat" I slid the plate to the middle of the table.

"I heard about you" I frowned confused and looked to Derek but he was looking at Cora confused too. "We could hear them talking about you and your family, Deucalion said you're a hunter" I looked down at the ground ashamed.

"I was but I've changed" I replied looking at her.

"Hunters don't change" she spat back then turned and left.

"Skye just give her time" Derek tried to console me but I shook my head.

"No I think she's pretty set on her view about me" I looked up. "And why shouldn't she, my father was a part of the reason your entire family is dead"

"Hey that wasn't your fault and you know that Skye" I shook my head.

"It doesn't change the fact the my family decimated yours so I don't blame her if she never trusts me, hell I don't even know why you do"

"Because deep down I know you would have never agreed if you had known back then, you're not you father Skye and I trust you because you've earned it on more than one occasion just like I've earned yours" he walked up and pulled me to him. "Also because I love you Skyler Venandi, more than anything" I tried to fight the warm feeling that spread through me but I couldn't.

"I love you too Derek" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders then kissed his cheek then stepped out of his arms. "I should probably get going"

"You still have plenty of time" Derek argued moving his lips to hover over my neck making me smile because I knew he was getting a tad frustrated lately since we haven't had sex once since Cora came back because it was way too awkward for me.

"I know but I wanted to go in early today and have a chat with Ms Blake about what she might have seen the other night" he leaned back.

"I'll come with you" I frowned.

"Why?"

"What, I can't escort you to school?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright but I would've been fine on my own"

"I know, we just haven't spent much time together lately"

"Are you kidding, we sleep in the same bed" I grabbed my leather jacket pulling it on then picked up my school bag.

"That's different" I scoffed shaking my head. "Cora I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere" he called back before shutting the door and we went downstairs getting into his car and he started driving towards the school.

"Don't you think she's getting tired of being cooped up?" I asked hesitantly since it was none of my business really but I couldn't help feel for Cora since she was seventeen and stuck in a big empty loft.

"She's not ready to go out yet, she's still healing" I nodded then looked out the front windscreen bouncing my leg.

We pulled up in the staff parking area and I saw Ms Blake's car so I nodded to Derek then got out leaving my bag since it was still early then walked with Derek into the school and led him towards her classroom and it didn't take long before she walked in seemingly already on high alert and scared which I got confirmed when she turned and screamed when she saw Derek and I standing behind her and grabbed a pointer holding it up threateningly at us.

"What do you want?" she asked keeping her eyes locked on my mate. "You gonna threaten me, tell me that no one's gonna believe me, try to scare me?" she asked her gaze never wavering. "Kill me?" she added more quietly.

"We're not here to kill you" I scoffed.

"We're here to see if you we're okay" Derek added taking a few steps towards her.

"Physically or emotionally?" I frowned towards the teacher. "Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time" Derek chuckled at that making my frown even deeper since I didn't think that was that funny especially as he took more steps towards her then took the pointer out of her hands.

"I think you're gonna be okay" I rolled my eyes at his reply and clenched my fists in anger.

"Obviously you've never taught high school, in twenty minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say" I smirked stepping up beside Derek because I read this book and knew just what to say to get her eyes off my mate, I walked forward and put my hand over his arm possessively.

"Why don't you start by saying that's it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" her eyes finally tore away from my mate to stare at me in shock but I just smirked.

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything because I won't?" she replied afraid again which made me feel better, Derek smiled then handed her the pointer back and she smiled at him so I glared and grabbed his hand leading the way out the door. "Who are you?" she asked and I turned to see her looking at Derek again.

"I'm Derek" Derek replied so I turned and led the way again but the teacher persisted in pissing me off even more.

"Jennifer" I rolled my eyes and walked out with Derek behind me but when I turned I could see the smirk on his face.

"Oh shut it"

"I didn't say anything" I glared at him as we made it to his car and I reached inside grabbing my backpack. "Skye come on, you don't need to feeling jealous"

"I'm not jealous Derek but that doesn't mean I appreciate some…teacher ogling my boyfriend right in front of me like I'm not even there"

"Come here" he wrapped his arms around my waist then lifted me to sit on top of the bonnet. "I only have eyes for you okay" I rolled my eyes wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I should hope so otherwise I will make you sleep outside" he growled nuzzling his head against my chest making me laugh as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're mine Derek Hale and don't you forget it"

"God that's sexy coming from you" I leaned down and captured his lips in a deep frenzied kiss that could only be described my pent up sexual frustration.

"I have to go" I sighed looking up when the school bell suddenly went off and he growled clearly not appreciating the interruption. "We have cross country practice"

"We need to find some alone time soon, this waiting is killing me" I smiled and jumped down sliding between him and the car not missing the clear stiff situation he had going.

"I'm sure you'll live babe" I kissed his cheek then slid out of his arms but he grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. "Derek I really need to go"

"Okay" he sighed moving back and walked towards the drivers seat. "See you later" I nodded then watched him drive away before I headed into school towards the locker rooms and got changed into some running gear before I met up with everyone else.

"Hey boys, what's new?" I asked walking up towards Scott and Stiles, the latter jumping ten foot making me laugh.

"Another kid's gone missing and presumed dead" Stiles replied once he got over his heart attack.

"So wait, we talking another virgin sacrifice?" I asked since I'd been filled in on the new development of the three dead teenagers and was so glad that Derek and I had already done a fair share to rid me of my virtue.

"Yeah maybe, almost definitely" Stiles replied.

"We don't know he's dead yet" Scott argued.

"Who is it this time?" I asked while I started to stretch since it'd been a while since I ran.

"A guy named Kyle, he came to the vet with his dog last night but he left his dog and his car and just vanished" Scott replied and I frowned because this was already turning into a freaking nightmare.

"Are we sure this is even sacrifices, I mean how do we know this isn't the Alpha's?" I asked and Stiles glared at me.

"God between the two of you, just believe me okay, I'm always right" I rolled my eyes at Stiles then looked up seeing Isaac but frowned when I saw two boys standing over him and before I could question it coach blew his whistle starting the race and Isaac stood up ready to give a chase so I ran over and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's them" he said before I could ask then took off.

"Isaac wait!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen and started running after him with Scott slightly ahead of me given he had supernatural speed helping him out.

When I finally got up in was just in time to see Scott punch one of the identical twins and them to all start shifting and my eyes widened when I saw glowing red eyes on the twins pissing me off since now the Alpha's have invaded our school.

I ran down the hill into the mist of the oncoming werewolf fight which was a pretty stupid move on my part considering I was weaponless but I knew I had to something before Scott and Isaac got themselves killed but then a scream cut off any chance to the boys starting to fight and we all ran to see what it was.

We ran down the side of another hill where everyone was gathered and saw a kid held up against a tree with blood everywhere I felt the urge to gag at the sight which was odd considering I wasn't a stranger to blood.

"It's him, isn't it?" I heard Stiles ask and turned to see Scott's nod and before any of us could do anything the Sheriff and one of his deputies ran up.

"Hey get out of the way, get back, get this area cordoned off before the trample every piece of evidence" Stiles' dad yelled pushing his way into the middle.

"Back up, everyone back!" the deputy added leading kids away but my focus turned to the Alpha twins as they shared a few looks then caught my eye so I quickly looked away.

"Dad just come here, look, look, look at it, it's the same as the others, you see?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles as he led his father towards the body.

"Yeah I see that" the Sheriff replied looking at his son. "Do me a favor, go back to school yeah?" Stiles looked at his dad exasperated. "Coach, give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man, nothing to see here probably just some homeless kid" I scoffed shaking my head at coach's insensitivity.

"Coach, he was a senior" Scott replied.

"He wasn't on the team, was he?" I rolled my eyes then turned when someone screamed.

"Kyle, oh god Kyle!" a girl screamed running up but the deputy held her back as the Sheriff started taping the area off and again I looked towards the twins as they looked at the dead kid looking completely shocked to say the least which left me considering the chance that they weren't responsible for this.

"You see that way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked as we walked away from the scene.

"Yeah you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles replied.

"No, no they knew" Isaac argued.

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" I looked over at Stiles and shook my head, I'd been thinking it I just didn't want to admit that Stiles was right about this just yet.

"You think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac asked and had a very valid point.

"Well no but I still don't think it's them" Stiles argued throwing his hands out in his usual spastic way.

"Scott?" Isaac asked making Scott look up and Stiles crossed his arms. "How about you?"

"I don't know yet" Scott replied and Stiles gaped at him offended that he didn't just agree with him.

"You don't know yet?"

"Well he's got a point" Scott replied looking at Stiles as he pointed at Isaac. "Seriously dude, human sacrifices?" I scoffed since we'd seen worst, especially me since they still didn't even know about everything that was out there waiting in the dark.

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glowsticks, okay hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear and if I were to stab you right now it would just magically heal but you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" I laughed at Stiles' arguing speech.

"That's a good point too" Scott sighed looking at Isaac.

"I don't care alright" Isaac protested. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm gonna kill them too" Isaac added before walking away.

"Isaac wait!" I looked back at Scott and Stiles before I ran and caught up with Isaac. "We shouldn't do anything rash"

"I can't just do nothing" I grabbed his arm and pulled on it.

"I know okay and trust me I'm working on a plan but if we do anything half-cocked then we're just gonna get ourselves killed, just give me time to fully figure something out and I promise you we'll get our revenge okay" he nodded then put his arm over my shoulder making me smile as we walked back to the bus to head back to school.

"I kind of like badass Skye"

"Opposed to what other version exactly?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at them.

"Your angry one for sure" I scoffed jabbing my elbow into his ribs.

"Get over yourself Lahey" he laughed trying to knuckle rub my hair but I ducked out his way. "Nice try"

"Damn Venandi hunting reflexes" I laughed scuffing up his hair.

"You know you love me"

"Had no choice" I rolled my eyes and it was good to just mess around like this in spite of everything else in our lives but it did make me miss my brother a little since this used to be our thing and lately Isaac had been feeling more like a brother to me then my own actual blood brother and it was entirely my fault for keeping him out of all this.

We got back to school and the first class up just had to be Chemistry so I sat with Isaac and started taking notes on Harris' lecture but soon got bored and turned to Isaac to chat but Scott's voice cut me off before I could speak.

"They're here for a reason" I frowned at Scott because I'd gotten Isaac to calm down earlier, why was he stirring the pot again. "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay?" I turned to Isaac and saw the anger bubbling to the surface again so I glared back at Scott. "Isaac?"

"Mr Harris, can I use the restroom please?" Isaac spoke up and Harris let him go so he stood and quickly left and I was up out of my seat following him ignoring Harris calling me back and Scott asking to use the bathroom too, I didn't have the formality to give a shit about asking a jerk like Harris.

"Isaac don't-" I started but we looking down the hallway and saw the twins standing there so I reached into my jacket and pulled out my dagger holding it up ready to fight but I looked on confused when they started beating up each other instead. "What the fu-?" I cut myself off when one of them started hitting the other's head into the lockers before tossing his brother at our feet.

"What is this?" I turned and saw Harris come out of the classroom with the students following him so I quickly stashed my dagger back into my jacket then turned and glared seeing the other twin who'd done the beating disappear down the hallway out of sight. "What's going on?"

"You alright?" Danny asked kneeling down to help the kid.

"He just came at me" I glared down at the bloody twin.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" Harris asked looking at Isaac which pissed me off since we'd done nothing. "I'll see you for lunch detention"

"He didn't do anything!" I exclaimed. "Which you'd know if you weren't such a dick!" all the other kids ooded at the situation as Harris glared at me.

"Excuse me"

"Oh are you deaf as well as stupid?" I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it.

"You can join Mr Lahey in detention" I scoffed then walked off angrily really feeling like shooting something in the face, specifically the twins but I pushed those homicidal thoughts down and after I cooled down I caught up with Scott and Isaac again as Isaac walked to his locker.

"Don't let it bother you it's just lunch time detention, if all they want is to piss you…both of you off then don't give in" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at Scott. "They're just trying to get to you" I turned and saw one of the twins talking to Lydia.

"It's not just us" I nodded towards them and Scott turned to look and saw the very comfortable looking conversation before turning back to us after the twin smirked at Scott and now he was the one looking really angry.

"What?" Scott asked sensing mine and Isaac's smirks.

"Now they're getting to you" Isaac replied smiling wider as I nodded before we walked off leaving him in the hall towards Harris' classroom for lunch time detention and instead of having us sitting here doing nothing he was giving us chores to do.

"The two of you will wash all the boards in the hall" he pointed to two other kids. "Reshelving the library…and you three can restock the janitor's closet" Isaac and I both turned to see Allison sitting behind us and I groaned as Isaac got up walking towards Mr Harris.

"Does it have to be with her?" Isaac whispered pointing at Allison over his shoulder.

"Now that I know you prefer not to, yes you have to be with her" I rolled my eyes at Harris.

"Great" Isaac replied and I gave him a sympathetic look before we stood up and grabbed the supplies before going to the janitor's closet but as we started putting things on the shelves I noticed Isaac keep looking to the door.

"Are you okay?" Allison and I asked at the exact same time.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just not a big fan of tight spaces" I gave him another sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder since I knew about his claustrophobia from the years of torture he endured from his father.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison suddenly spoke up looking at Isaac.

"Do you have to?" Isaac replied making me snort under my breath as I put more toilet paper up onto a shelf.

"I guess not" Allison scoffed. "I'm gonna ask anyway" Isaac turned to her and I tried to pretend I wasn't listening. "Did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night?" I turned looking at Allison confused since I hadn't even known she was there.

"Was I supposed to?" Isaac asked back.

"It would make me really happy if you didn't" Allison replied then turned to me. "If you both could" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me twenty times with knives"

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers but…" I rolled my eyes at Allison's reply. "Sorry"

"Was that an apology?" Isaac asked her with a small smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Would you accept an apology?" Allison asked back but before Isaac could reply we all turned towards the door when it slammed shut and the lights went out, Isaac immediately went towards the door and tried the handle but it was locked.

"No, no, no" Isaac mumbled hard of breathe.

"Maybe it locked from the outside" Allison replied going over as well.

"No, there's something up against it" I looked at Isaac and noticed the sweat beading down his forehead so I walked towards him as he shed his jacket.

"Isaac, just…just calm down" he wasn't listening and was starting to hyperventilate.

"Isaac relax" Allison added as we both tried to calm him down.

"No" he started knocking on the door.

"Isaac" I reached out putting my hand on his shoulder but his knocks grew louder and harder against the door before growing into full blown punches. "Isaac hey, don't it's okay" I knew he was having flashbacks. "Isaac!" he suddenly went rigid so I stepped back a little pushing Allison back as well especially as he turned to us with glowing yellow eyes. "Isaac, don't…Isaac it's us, it's Skye" he growled coming towards us and pushed me away, my head smacking against the metal shelves.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac!" Allison screamed and when I looked up Isaac was holding her arms claws digging in but before I could get up Scott was suddenly there pulling Isaac off Allison throwing him out the door before turning to Allison quickly then ran out to Isaac who was still out of control.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled growling into Isaac's face finally making him come back, I stood up and walked out going over to check Isaac as he scrambled up to lean against the wall as Scott checked over Allison's arm where deep scratches we're bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Isaac apologized looking up at them.

"I'm okay" Allison replied then Isaac turned to me then reached up to my face but then hesitated so I lifted my hand up and felt the blood trickling down my face from a cut above my eye from when I hit the metal shelves.

"I'm so sorry" I shook my head at him.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault" I turned back to Scott. "It's not his fault"

"I know" Scott replied. "I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry, they want to get someone hurt"

"So are we gonna do something?" I asked looking back at Isaac and rubbed his shoulder before standing up and helped him to his feet as well.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get them angry, really angry" I smirked at Scott and nodded my approval.

"I'm in" we came up with a solid plan then when the last bell for that day rang Isaac and I went out to the carpark finding the twins bikes and I started hotwiring one.

"How long is this gonna take?" Isaac asked nervously, I smiled up at him then reached over and flipped the ignition switch and the bike roared to life, Isaac smiled then hopped on.

"Pull back with you left hand, kick down to put it in gear, front break" I showed him the break then moved his hand to the throttle and revved it. "Throttle, back break for stopping" he turned and our eyes met. "Don't crash" he smiled.

"Yeah, been there done that" I laughed then moved out of the way and quickly took a photo sending it to Scott.

"Have fun" he nodded pulling on a helmet then revved the bike and took off towards school through a set of doors disappearing down the halls as I quickly went towards a different entrance catching up with the others to see one of the twins standing beside his bike now with Isaac already seeming un-involved as Ms Blake walked towards him.

"You have got to be kidding me, you realize this is going to result in a suspension" I smirked crossing my arms as we all laughed quietly looking at the twin as he glared at us.

After school I walked out to my bike feeling a whole lot better than I did this morning and when I walked in I saw Derek standing in front of the huge window with a bag sitting on the table, it was my bag.

"Derek?" he turned and the moment I looked at him, I knew something wasn't right. "What happened?"

"You need to leave" my eyes widened.

"What…what are you talking about, what happened?" I took a step closer to him.

"Nothing, I just…I just think it's time we stop pretending we're not on a path to destruction" I frowned looking at him confused because this morning we were close as ever so something has to have happened between then and now.

"Derek stop, why are you doing this?" I walked to him and touched my hand to his arm but he shrugged it away.

"You deserve so much better than me" I shook my head and looked up at him with tears building in my eyes.

"Stop lying Derek" I met his eyes but didn't see a single thing there so I looked down letting a single tear slide down my cheek. "Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave" I looked back up at him hoping to see some emotion.

"I…I don't" I stepped back feeling my heart split into a million pieces.

"So it was all a lie" he didn't say anything so I marched over grabbing the bag which was clearly filled with my clothes and grabbed it. "The last few months meant nothing" he looked up and shook his head. "Fine I'll leave"

I walked out slamming the door behind me and ran down to my bike securing the back before hopping on and drove off not knowing where the hell I was going since I had nothing and no one else so I ended up parking on the side of the road then cried leaning against the gas tank ignoring the pouring rain that came out of nowhere soaking my clothes.

Derek was everything to me and he just threw me aside like I meant nothing, I thought we would make it through anything but I guess I was wrong and stupid for ever trusting him or believing that he ever loved me.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I watched Skye go and couldn't help feeling the urge to follow and apologize for hurting her but Deucalion's words echoed through my head, he wanted me to kill the pack and he made sure I knew that included Skye so I was doing this for her own good.

I had to protect her and breaking our hearts was the only way I knew for sure she'd be safe, I couldn't let what happened to…her, happen to Skye so I had to watch her leave but still would make sure she was safe from afar.

"You did the right thing Derek" I turned my back on Cora not in the mood for her foul mood on Skye.

"Leave me alone Cora" I moved back over to the window again and watched a downpour start which made me hope Skye was okay wherever she's taken off to.

"Derek?" I frowned hearing Isaac walk in because I had to protect him too.

"You need to leave"

"What?" I didn't turn back.

"Get out"

"I don't get it, well did something happen?" I looked down feeling my heart break as he repeated almost the exact same words as Skye.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here, I've got Cora here, it's too much"

"What about Skye?" I shook my head shaking off the cruel feeling that I've inflicted onto myself.

"I need you out tonight"

"Where am I supposed to go?" he scoffed.

"Somewhere else" I growled out wishing he'd just leave and make this easier.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving" I spat back at him as I turned to finally face him.

"Come on" he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Just get out"

"Derek please"

"Get out" I repeated.

"Come on" he begged so I internally sighed knowing only one way I was going to get him to leave.

"Go!" I threw the glass in my hand at him and it shattered above him as he ducked out of the way then looked up with the biggest betrayal look then grabbed his bag and finally left.

This was the only way I was going to keep them all safe.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and Fav/Follow.**


	5. PA - Ep 5 - Frayed

**A/N:** **Sorry this wont be a very long chapter and is really just a filler to fall in with cannon so I promise to update soon. **

**Two POV's: Isaac's & Skye's**

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

I still couldn't believe we're stuck on this bus after what happened, I tried begging Skye to come with us just so that I could make sure she was okay but how could she be and she'd barely moved since we had to drag her out.

When I found out Derek broke her heart, I was angry because kicking me out was one thing but kicking Skye out was a whole new level especially when he claimed to love her and if he'd seen what it'd done to her I bet he never would have done it no matter the reason.

The last week she'd been coming to school but it was like she wasn't even there, she avoided everyone as best she could, sat by herself at lunch not eating a thing and staring off into space and she wasn't even doing any work in class, she was broken and there was nothing anyone but Derek could do to save her from herself.

"Stop thinking about man" I said turning to Boyd even if I couldn't stop it running through my mind constantly as well.

"What, your not thinking about it too?"

"We'll both stop thinking about it" I replied looking out the window.

"I can't"

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it either"

"You sure about that?" Boyd asked then turned to glare at Ethan who was a few rows behind us but I didn't reply and checked my phone hoping to see a reply from Skye but she hadn't replied to any of my messages and I was really worrying since I didn't know if she was the type to be suicidal.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I hadn't moved from my spot since I came back here, the thought of doing anything just seemed pointless since I felt nothing, I was numb with pain, not physical pain but pain none the less since my world had ceased to spin the moment I saw Derek fall over that edge but maybe even before that.

I haven't eaten a proper meal in days, I barely slept because of the dusty old mattress I was using as a bed wasn't particularly comfortable after being used to a nice new one but I didn't have any other choice since Derek kicked me out, I'd had nowhere to run but the filthy train depo we once called home together.

I went to school out of habit and the feeling of familiarity was the only thing getting me through the heart break and rejection but I didn't socialize with any one, ate by myself and refused to participate in class because I just didn't care anymore, what once was a bright light in my soul is now a dark pit of despair and nothing was going to fill it.

I heard my phone ringing again but I refused to look at it, knowing it'd only be Isaac trying to get me to respond to his 38 messages but what could I tell him, 'I'm fine' it'd be a lie, 'I'm still alive' I wasn't sure about that, so it left it to just not answering and sat in my self-pity in a dark corner of the train car wasting away since it's what I deserved since everyone around me dies, I'm a curse.

I hugged my knees against my chest breaking down yet again with a constant flow of tears and this time it exhausted me enough that I finally drifted off but my head was still swimming with memories reminding me of my nightmare.

**_Skye, Derek's going after Deucalion and he's gonna get himself killed, meet Scott and I here, you're the only one that's gonna get him to stop – Isaac_**_, I frowned re-reading the message and looking at the map he'd attached with a location pin above an old abandoned mall. _

_I owed Derek nothing but that didn't mean I wanted him to die so I quickly grabbed my bow and a quiver of steel arrows then picked up my blue leather jacket along with my helmet before running out of the train depo over to my bike quickly hopping on and pulled my helmet of before driving off with a loud screech. _

_But by the time I got here it was already too late, I could already hear the roars and growls of pain as I ran up skidding to a stop on a ledge looking down at the fight and stood frozen in the spot as I watched everyone fighting because I knew if I called out everyone would look up and slip up especially Derek. _

_"Kill him" my head shot to the side seeing Deucalion standing on some old broken escalators then dropped my head to where Boyd was laying on the ground looking up at Derek. "The others can go" I shook my head looking around for some kind of distraction since I couldn't shoot and risk hitting my friends. "You're beaten, do it Derek take the first step" Deucalion said as he walked carefully down the escalator towards Derek. _

_"Are we serious with this kid?" I glared down at Kali. "Look at him, he's an Alpha?" I grabbed my bow from my shoulder and loaded an arrow ready to fire at whoever attacked first, whether that be the Alpha pack or Derek because I wasn't letting Boyd die. "To what, a couple of useless teenagers" _

_"Some have more promise than others" I frowned at Deucalion's words._

_"Let him rise to the occasion then, what'll it be Derek, pack or family?" Kali asked him stepping on Cora's throat more so I pulled the bow string back ready to shoot but an arrow whizzed past me and landed into the twins, I spun and saw Allison making me smile and start firing off arrows too as she fired of flashbulbs. _

_Allison and I ceased firing and smiled when Scott looked up at us but my gaze quickly fell on Derek's as he too looked up and saw me before he helped Cora and Boyd to their feet and told them to run just as Scott ran at Ennis and they collided sounding like thunder and when Scott looked up recovering from the force I swear his eyes we're glowing bright red before he shook it off returning them to yellow. _

_"What the hell?" I turned to Allison and by the look on her face she'd seen it too but before I could even think about it further my eyes fell on Derek and Ennis who we're locked in a claw fight heading towards an edge. "Derek!" I screamed then rushed down towards the escalators and ran down watching as they got closer and closer as Scott crawled after them. "Scott no!" I screamed but it was too late he scratched the back of Ennis' knee which sent him off balance and fell over the edge taking Derek with him. "Derek!" I threw myself to the ground trying to grab hold of Derek but he was too far down and could do nothing but close my eyes hearing the thud as he landed on the ground below. _

I shot upright taking in my surroundings then felt the fresh tears that we're rolling down my face even asleep I couldn't escape the pain, I shook my head deciding that I couldn't live like this and I couldn't kill myself either, Beacon Hills held nothing more for me I was better off with my brother.

I grabbed my bags packing up what little I had left then ran out to my bike about to get on when I heard heavy footsteps behind me and turned gun raised ready to fire at my attacker but they slumped forward collapsing and when I looked down I saw the familiar yet unconscious form of Derek.

"Derek!" I crouched down gently shaking him but he didn't react so I touched two fingers to his pulse point then sighed in relief when I felt it move signaling he was still breathing. "Oh thank god" I looked around quickly wondering how in the hell he got here but it didn't really matter because he was here, he was alive.


	6. PA - Ep 6 - Motel California

**Skye's POV**

"Derek hey, Derek?" I gently tapped his face then looked around for any thing to help but I was alone and everyone was at the track meet so I couldn't even call for help. "Derek I need you to wake up" I sighed then slapped his face and he jerked awake staring up at me with bright red eyes.

"Skye" I nodded.

"Yeah and you need to stand up, I know it's gonna hurt but I have to get you back to the loft" all the medical stuff was there and by the looks of the deep gashes making up most of his body he was going to need help healing.

I grabbed his hand and with a little bit of help on his part I helped him stand then put him on the back of my bike and put my helmet over his head before jumping on myself and wrapped his arms around my waist as he slumped forward resting against my back.

"Hold on okay and try to stay awake, I'll get you help"

"No hospitals" he groaned shaking his head.

"I know, just stay awake and keep talking to me" I kicked the stand up then put my bike into gear and sped towards the loft doing way over the speed limit but I could care less when Derek needed my help no matter what our relationship was, I wasn't letting him die.

When we finally reached the loft I skidded to a stop and switched the ignition off but the force of my stop made Derek slump falling off my bike in a very uncoordinated way that in any other situation would have made me laugh but I jumped off and checked him over but he'd slipped unconscious again.

"Oh come on" I groaned grabbing his arm and put it over my shoulder before standing up shakily since he was dead weight. "Derek wake up, you have to help me please"

"I…I'm here" I quickly walked towards the building half-dragging him and rested a little while in the rusty elevator but by the time I walked towards the loft and slid the door open my arms were killing me from his weight. "Derek, I can't hold you anymore I'm losing you" he slipped out of my arms and went tumbling to the ground. "Derek!" I fell to my knees beside him.

"I…I so-" he cut off head lulling to the side.

"Derek please, you have to fight you can't die" I sighed then grabbed his arms dragging him towards the bed and he regained consciousness enough to help me get him onto it. "I'm just gonna have a look" he nodded his head so I lifted the shirt and saw three deep gashes bleeding black blood covering most of his chest. "Oh god"

"How bad?" I looked up seeing his eye open.

"It's bad, your bleeding black blood" he started moaning and looking like he was ready to chuck. "Der hey" his eyes closed as his head lulled to the side again. "Hey don't you dare die on me, Derek?" I dropped my head to his chest and sighed in relief when I heard the steady sound of his heartbeat. "I need you Derek" I whispered then sat up and ran to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit out of the cabinet then ran back to him. "Stay with me"

I cut his shirt open throwing the shreds aside before I grabbed out the sticher kit and threaded the needle then dipped the needle into some disinfectant before I got to work stitching up the gashes as best as I could while trying to control my shaking hands then leaned back admiring my work then stood up and walked over to the window anxiously biting my nail as I looked out at the night sky but then heard the groans of pain behind me.

"Hey I wouldn't move too much" I protested walking over to him.

"Did you do that?" he asked looking down at the stiches.

"Yeah, one of the only few useful lessons my father taught me" I replied managing a small smile but it fell when he tried to stand. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I have to find the others"

"They're all at the track meet, except for Peter and Cora, I haven't seen them since the…the mall"

"They think I'm dead"

"Yeah I know how that feels, I'm still not a hundred per cent sure this is even real"

"They need to know" he insisted making me roll my eyes.

"Do you even know how bad you look right now?" he looked up at me again. "You're like one giant open wound" he sighed looking back down at the ground. "You need time to heal" I added then picked up my jacket. "I guess…I'll go"

"No wait" he protested quickly making me pause. "Skye I…" he sighed cutting himself off. "Your right, you shouldn't be here" I frowned turning to glare at him.

"Why's that?!" I exclaimed feeling the pent up anger surface. "You came to me!"

"I know and I'm sorry" I sighed turning back to the window running my hands through my hair in frustration, he was the most infuriating man I'd ever met.

"Yeah well it's not my fault"

"I know" he repeated with a deep sigh. "But…everyone around me…everyone gets hurt and I didn't want that for you" I turned with a glare.

"And what makes you think you had the right to make that choice for me, what happened to forever Derek!" I screamed at him.

"Skye I never wanted to hurt you" I scoffed moving towards the door. "No wait, don't go"

"What did I do to change your mind?" I asked without turning around because I didn't want to see the answer in his eyes, I wanted to hear him say it.

"Nothing, you didn't do anything and it wasn't your fault, it's mine" I sighed turning around again then walked over to lean against the table.

"Then what happened?" he sighed refusing to meet my eyes.

"The Alpha's, more so Deucalion threatened me-"

"Yeah to kill your pack, this isn't anything I didn't know already" he looked up slightly annoyed.

"I'm trying to tell you, will you shut up and let me explain" I cracked a small smile and motioned for him to continue, he sighed again. "He threatened you Skye, more than the others he threatened to kill you" my eyes widened a little.

"What?" I pushed off the table and glared at him. "Why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't want-"

"Didn't want me to worry, yeah heard that one before and I remember telling you that I'm stronger than I look" he shook his head.

"We can't…I can't watch you get hurt Skye" I shook my head fighting back the tears.

"The only thing that could hurt me was you and you did, you broke my heart Derek" his head snapped up.

"I never meant to hurt you, I had to protect you" I frowned feeling we we're going around in circles and getting nowhere.

"I…I can't do this" I went to leave but as I past him he grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"I lied!" I frowned confused. "When I told you I didn't…I didn't love you, I had to…to protect you from me, from the Alpha's" I shook my head. "Skye please believe me, I need you"

"Yeah I know how that feels but I can't just forgive you Derek, you hurt me more than if you punched me"

"I know and I don't want you to forgive me for it but the last few days have been absolutely hell for me and I know that's my fault but I need you" I sighed kneeling in front of him.

"I need you too" I leaned my head against his shoulder when he pulled me to sit in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Skye, I didn't know how tight we we're bound until I lost you" I felt the tears fall freely down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"I hate you" he chuckled moving a hand up into my hair to brush it down gently before cupping my cheek. "You make it so hard to hate you" I leaned into his hand as his thumb.

"Am I off the hook at least" I shook my head.

"Not in the slightest" he frowned but I smiled then leaned forward and kissed him running my hands up through his hair as he pressed back eagerly.

"I can live with that" I rolled my eyes but brought his lips back to mine gently pushing against his chest to get him to lie back but heard the wince making me pause. "It's okay" he grabbed my waist moving us so he was on top then his lips were back on mine in a soft kiss.

I smiled moving my hand to undo the button and fly on his jeans as he grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head breaking the kiss momentarily before they returned and our tongues battled for dominance as we continued removing clothes before we we're completely naked and joined together the only way we knew best.

"I love you Skye" I heard him whisper as we laid cuddled up together in the aftermath of our love making, I smiled kissing his hand.

"I know" I replied through a loud yawn, I wasn't quite ready to completely forgive him just yet.

It wasn't too much longer that I found myself falling asleep with my head against his chest but I woke up when I felt him move me away from him as he sat up moving to the edge of the bed, I sat up holding the sheet to my chest as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"You okay?" he turned and smiled then reached his hand back and cupped my cheek bringing our lips together making me smile into it.

"Don't ever believe me the next time I get a foolhardy idea to break up with you and fight me no matter what" I laughed nodding my head as I moved to sit in his lap again but I looked down and frowned. "What?" he followed my gaze and we saw the wounds on his torso and arm was completely healed.

"Woah" I muttered to myself. "I guess I should take out the stitches" I hopped off pulling my shirt over my head then went over to the first-aid kit and grabbed the scissors then carefully removed the stitches throwing them up watching the wounds from them closing up. "There all better"

"Good" I squealed as I fell on top of Derek as he pulled me down and heard his hearty laugh making me smile.

"Derek, you might be healed on the outside but we don't know the extent of your injuries on the inside-"

"Skye I'm fine, barely feel a thing" I raised an eyebrow then lightly put pressure on his side making him wince.

"That's what I thought tuff guy" he rolled his eyes pulling me down to lay against his chest. "You need rest, we shouldn't have even had sex"

"I'm fine, stop fussing" I rolled my eyes at him again.

"I think I'm allowed to fuss given you nearly died" I sighed leaning my head closer to his chest above his heart and closed my eyes. "Don't ever go that to me again"

"I'll try"

"You'll do more than try Derek Hale, I can't lose you again"

"You're not going to lose me Skye" I sighed hugging him tightly because any minute he could be taken from me and I know I'll never be able to survive losing him again.

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Skye, more than anything" I nuzzled against his chest. "And I…" I looked up confused as he sighed. "I probably have no right to ask you especially after the last week but I…can…" he sighed loudly looking down at me as I sat up leaning on my arms looking up at him. "Marry me Skye?" my eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I asked wanting to know if I heard him right.

"Marry me?" he repeated brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Derek I…I can't" I whispered sitting up and moved off his lap. "It's not because I wouldn't want to, I just think we should wait" he sat up too and moved to sit beside me on the edge of the bed. "I'm only seventeen and we have our whole lives together to take the marriage step" I was almost eighteen but I knew I wasn't ready for such a big step.

"You're right, it was kind of impulsive but can I at least get a promise that you'll think about it when I ask you next" I laughed rolling my eyes at him.

"Maybe" he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest and started tickling me making me squeal. "No…no don't, you know I hate being tickled"

"I know but your laugh is adorable" he replied but let up on the tickling and I sucked in a deep breath. "I love you Skye" I smiled swinging my leg over his waist.

"I love you too, so much" I nuzzled my head into his neck, I'd thought I lost him and it'd been the worst week of my life so I was never letting him go again.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not a very long chapter and will update soon. **


	7. PA - Ep 7 - Currents

**Skye's POV**

The sound of my phone ringing nearby woke me from a deep slumber which was a blessing since I haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks, I groaned rolling over in attempt to grab it but came in contact with a hard solid chest which made me forget my phone and smiled wrapping my arm tighter around him.

"What are you doing?" I looked up smiling at him.

"Avoiding my phone, it keeps ringing and annoying me"

"Ignore it" he mumbled closing his eyes again but my ringtone started going off again which was the final straw, I stood up angrily and pulled on Derek's discarded t-shirt then grabbed my phone off the wooden bench seeing Stiles' name flashing.

"What?!"

_"About time, I've called you three times" _I rolled my eyes. _"We have a problem down at the hospital, two doctors have gone missing" _

"Two?" I asked then looked down at Derek who was pretending to be asleep. "Let me guess your thinking it's more sacrifices?"

_"Yes" _I furrowed my brows and shook my head at him since I was still hesitant about all this sacrifice crap even after they told me about what happened at the track meet while Derek and I were occupied otherwise.

"Alright, I'll look into it and see if there's a connection or a reason behind these ones" he told me the names of the doctors who've gone missing and I wrote them down. "I'll talk to some old contacts and get back to you" I hung up then dropped my phone back down onto the bench then climbed back into bed cuddling into Derek.

"I told you just to ignore it" I scoffed and shook my head.

"Have you meet Stiles, the kid doesn't know how to give up and besides we've been locked up in here for days I might as well get back out into the real world soon and that includes the homicidal manic out there killing people"

"I didn't hear you complaining"

"That's cause I'm not, I wouldn't change the last few days for anything" I moved myself closer to him so that I was laying over his bare chest. "And I wish I could just stay here and never leave"

"So do it, I could live in this bed with you" he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him.

"I'd love that but-" he groaned throwing his head back again making me smile. "We do need to move for food since I'm kind of starving given we've haven't really moved in over twelve hours other than the obvious"

"Again with the complaining"

"Hey" I slapped his chest but couldn't help smile when he laughed and joined in the jumped off and made simple mac n' cheese for us since it was one of the only few dishes I actually knew how to cook then we went back to bed falling asleep in each other's arms and finally I felt in one piece again, he is what made me feel whole.

I shot up startled out of sleep when the alarm started beeping loudly, Derek jumped up and ran over to it quickly and turned it off then turned to look at me as I sat up just as Cora walked in looking at Derek worriedly before she nodded towards the window.

"What does it mean?" I turned and saw the Alpha's pack symbol painted on the floor to ceiling window.

"It means there coming" Derek replied after turning and seeing the mark too. "Tonight" he added catching my worried eyes. "It'll be fine" I glared at him because he was not taking the threat seriously.

We'd already been tipped off by Scott who got tipped off by Ethan after they'd saved his life during their stay at the Glen Capri that Kali was gunning out for Derek's head on a spike after Ennis died because she was blaming it all on Derek.

"Kali is coming to kill you Derek, that is not fine" I stood up and crossed the floor to stand in front of him as Cora made herself scarce. "You have to-"

"Skye don't worry about me, go to school okay and I swear I'll stay here"

"What's that going to do, they broke in before and clearly are smart enough since neither of us woke up when they did that" I pointed dramatically towards the window.

"Skye please" I sighed looking down at my feet. "I know you want to protect me and I have no doubt that you could shoot to save your life but right now school is more important for you okay"

"I hate you" I mumbled under my breath.

"I know" he chuckled pulling me into a hug. "I'll be fine I promise and if anything happens I'll call you" I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine but I'll be home straight after school" he nodded then kissed my forehead.

"I know you will" I showered then got dressed and rode my bike to school parking beside Scott's then headed in and the first thing I did was seek out Isaac finding him by his locker.

"Hey Isaac" he looked up with a soft smile but I knew that was gonna change fast as soon as I asked him. "I know what I'm about to ask you is a lot to ask and I wont blame you if you don't want to help"

"Slow down, what is it?" I looked up at him with a frown.

"I need your help with protecting Derek" his face fell and he turned back to his locker grabbing a book out then shut it. "The Alpha pack marked the window of the loft with they're symbol, they're coming for him tonight" he sighed loudly.

"Okay" my eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" he nodded but still didn't seem to really want to. "Isaac you don't have to do it just because I'm asking"

"I'm not, Derek's an ass but that doesn't mean he deserves to die" he turned to me then smiled. "I'll do it for you Skye" I nodded then reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, I'll owe you big time for this"

"You bet you will" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped before we went our separate ways, I walked into chemistry and took a seat wondering who the hell would be taking this class since Harris was one of the missing teachers, I'd always hated Mr Harris but if Stiles was right then there was a fat chance the man was still alive.

I groaned letting my head fall against the desk when I watched my least favorite teacher walk in and that was saying something because I thought no one could ever compete with Mr Harris but Ms Blake was looking even more likely to get a bullet between the eyes then he was.

"Good morning, as you all know Mr Harris is still missing…uh I mean sick" I rolled my eyes as I laid my books out on the table opening my notebook. "Anyway I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place…okay so let's get started shall we?" I shook my head knowing this was going to be one hell of a long class for me.

"Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation, they just don't know how" I frowned listening in to Stiles and Scott in font of me.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked leaning into Stiles more to whisper so I had to crane forward to hear better.

"I don't know" Stiles replied then looked back at me and I quickly looked down at my notebook pretending to write. "But Scott there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital, at least you know, any one of them could be next" I frowned thinking about it, the killer must be on the next thrice of sacrifices.

I was believing Stiles more and more daily because it just seemed the likely of the two alternatives, the Alpha pack didn't seem the type to be killing all these people especially with the patterns like this, sacrifices usually take place with these patterns were in preparation for battle which just worried me more because that meant the worst was yet to come.

I looked down as I let my mind wonder back to earth and saw the symbol that was drawn all over my page that I'd subconsciously drawn and frowned because I recognized it from my father's journal, it was a Celtic five-fold knot, I ripped out the page and stuffed it into my pocket then looked up seeing Scott staring at me in confusion.

"Uh it was nothing" I muttered getting back to copying the notes on the board but Scott answered his phone and I saw it was not a pleasant conversation especially when he took off ignoring Ms Blake's protests so I got up grabbing my books and satchel bag and ran out after him. "Scott wait" he skidded to a stop. "What's going on?"

"It's Deaton, he's being taken"

"Let's go" I exclaimed without hesitation and we ran to our bikes getting on and drove to the animal clinic and ran in but I knew we were already too late especially seeing the Sheriff and a Deputy standing there.

"How did you know?" Scott asked them.

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left school, I'm sorry your boss' car is still here" I helped Scott take a seat when he looked out of breath. "And the back door was wide open" I thought back to my earlier thoughts, this had to be healers given the two doctors and now Deaton. "Scott, I need you to tell me everything" I frowned looking down at Scott as we came up with an idea on what the hell we were gonna tell him without telling him **the **thing, we both reluctantly told him everything we knew so far about the killings leaving out the most important part. "Alright were gonna do everything we can, right now the best thing you can do is go back to school" he walked away so I turned to Scott and Stiles who had arrived during our explanation then saw Scott motion his head for us to follow him into the cat clinic.

"We have to tell him" Scott said as soon as he closed the door and looked up at Stiles.

"You mean like 'tell him' tell him?" Scott nodded once. "Or tell him something that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him" I rolled my eyes towards Stiles.

"You know perfectly well what he means Stiles"

"You remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles replied looking at Scott. "She didn't look you in the eye for like a week"

"And she got over it" Scott whispered back. "And it actually made us closer"

"I don't know guys I mean look at him, come on he's completely overwhelmed as it is"

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening, he's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening, he's gonna find out sooner or later" I turned to Scott as he said this because I didn't know what was the right thing since I've never had to worry about shit like this my whole family has known about the supernatural for generations.

"Okay but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked so I turned back to him.

"What if not telling him get's someone else killed?" I cut in saying what I'm sure no one else would.

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles shot back glaring at me then turned to Scott. "I mean I know that Deaton's been like a father to you, I get that okay but this isn't…Scott this is my actual father, I can't…I can't lose both my parents, alright not both of them" I reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"You're right" I replied nodding at him because I didn't know how it felt to lose both parents and wouldn't wish that upon anyone.

"No I'm not" Stiles sighed surprising me. "I'm not right" he hesitated. "I'll tell him" I sighed looking back at Scott.

"We'll help you" Scott replied so I reluctantly nodded my agreement then watched him walk towards the door before I turned back to Stiles when I heard his heavy sigh.

"It'll be okay Stiles" he nodded so I squeezed his hand again then followed after Scott with Stiles right behind me.

"Please whatever you need, however you can help find my brother" we all shared a look when we saw the guidance counselor with the Sheriff, I turned back and glared at her since I knew she was working with the Alpha Pack, she was Deucalion's emissary. "Listen closely all of you, no Sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him"

"You don't have to ask us for help" Scott argued.

"Actually I'm trying to help you because if your going to find my brother then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural" I frowned confused.

"Lydia" Stiles supplied and I nodded my head before we left and headed back to the school with Stiles stopping off at home first and he grabbed some stuff to help Lydia hopefully find Deaton.

When we got to school Stiles and I went in a different direction to look for Lydia but the fire alarm suddenly went off confusing me but we continued our search and finally found Lydia in Coach's office with Cora who looked like she was threatening her.

"Let go…I said-"

"Let go" Stiles cut in making ourselves known and they both turned to us with Cora letting go of Lydia's arm, Stiles texted Scott telling him we found Lydia then we went into the Chemistry room and Stiles set a Ouija board down on the desk.

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked him.

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot" Stiles argued.

"A shot in the dark"

"Would you just try it please, okay let's not forget who this is for Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion" Stiles replied.

"Okay so do we all do this?" Cora asked pointing around at us.

"Yeah, yeah" Stiles replied so I sighed and put two fingers on the planchette which is the movable piece that spells out the words. "You guys ready?" Stiles asked, I nodded and looked up at Lydia.

"Yeah" she replied looking down at the board.

"Yes" Cora spat when Stiles looked at her.

"Where's Dr Deaton?" Stiles asked the board but we all looked up at Lydia expectantly.

"What?" she asked when she saw us looking at her.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles replied.

"Oh I don't know the answer, I thought we were asking some sort of spirit"

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora asked Lydia and I bit back a laugh.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked pointing to Cora, everyone else groaned and took their hands off the planchette which made me roll my eyes because did they know nothing about Ouija boards.

I moved the planchette to goodbye since you weren't meant to take your hands off until you said goodbye and I believed in the spirit world and seriously didn't want a dark spirit attaching itself to me as well as everything else I'm already dealing with, I saw Stiles roll his eyes when he saw me do this.

"Shut it Stilinski, if you actually knew anything about a Ouija board you should know better than to take your hands off without saying goodbye" he just rolled his eyes at me before grabbing a set of keys out of his pocket and held them out towards Lydia.

"Okay these are Deaton's keys for the clinic, close your eyes and I'm gonna put them in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel put for his location, it's called psychometry" Stiles explained.

"I'm not a psychic" Lydia replied.

"You're something okay!" Stiles exclaimed getting frustrated with her. "Just…Lydia put out your hand and…" she put out her hand and Stiles put the keys into her hand and she flinched making an ooh sound. "What?"

"They're cold" I groaned and started rubbing my head because this wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Lydia concentrate please, trying to save lives here, for the love of god" Stiles groaned, Lydia rolled her eye but then closed them and seemed to be concentrating hard. "Yeah, what is it, what do you see?" Stiles asked when she seemed to have something, she opened her eyes and stared ahead.

"Nothing" I sighed loudly and leaned back, Stiles sighed then grabbed a pencil.

"Okay let's try automatic writing"

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked him, Stiles nodded at her so she took the pencil then started drawing something.

"Lydia what are you doing, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked her.

"A tree" she replied.

"A…Lydia you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is"

"Well maybe you should've said that"

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked looking at me.

"Genius yes…psychic no" Lydia replied, I leaned my forehead against the table because this whole thing was hopeless and I wished to be anywhere else right now. "Honestly I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny"

"Wait what, why Danny?" Stiles asked as I looked up confused.

"Because last night he was a target but he wasn't a sacrifice" Scott cut in appearing at the door holding a hand to his shoulder which was gushing blood.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked as we headed for the exit.

"Yeah that's where were going right now" Stiles replied.

"I'll meet you there" Scott cut in without turning around.

"Why?" I asked him, he turned and showed us a text on his phone from Allison that read **_I think I found something_** so we parted ways with Stiles, Cora and I heading to the hospital while he went to Allison's.

I ran out to my bike while Stiles and Cora went over to the jeep heading off before I could and just as I was about to kick the stand up I felt something hit the back of my head knocking me off my bike and I went face first to the ground groaning in pain when my head smacked against the blacktop.

"Son of a bitch" I looked up with hazy vision and saw Kali smirking down at me.

"Hello little hunter, care to help us out"

"How's this for an answer, go to hell bitch" her smirk fell and the last thing I remember was her punching me in the face before I passed out.

I was woken up when I roughly pulled out of a car by the twins and held between them as Kali grabbed my hair and pulled on it making me look up and I saw that stupid confidant smirk on her face that I just wanted to slap off.

"The others will find me, especially Derek" I spat at her but the smile never fell.

"It's a good thing I already took care of the teenagers texting them that you were gonna help Derek and sweetheart you're the leverage over your precious Derek" my eyes widened in shock and tried to fight against the twins as they started to drag me towards our building.

When we reached the top I watched Kali go first sliding the door open as the twins held me back keeping a strong hold of my arms and around my throat with hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream out a warning.

"Gonna be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself I'd just go for it, find you and kill you wherever you stood then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them and I thought 'what's a girl got to do to get you alone'" the twins took that as a signal and brought me out and I watched Derek's snarl falter at the sight of me. "You and me Derek or they tear her apart, what do you say think you can beat me one on one?" I shook my head seeing Derek jerk his head aside to tell Isaac and Boyd to stand aside.

"Derek no, I'm not-" I cut off when the twin holding my throat squeezed tighter.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth" they both growled then charged and began the fight.

I shook my head and fought against the twins vice like grip as I watched helplessly as they began to fight but they're grip only got tighter the more I fought and I could feel blood trickling down my neck but I didn't care especially when I watched Kali scratch Derek across the chest.

"Derek!" I exclaimed as Kali jumped on the wall spinning around kicking Derek in the face, she then moved to the table after he tried to force her down, she kicked him into the water that flooded the floor but Derek got up as Kali jumped from the table and she kicked him in the face, sending him flying backwards again. "Derek!" I yelled, struggling because I couldn't watch this happen, I saw Isaac and Boyd were about to make a run for it to help me but the twins grabbed tighter choking me.

"No!" Derek yelled.

"Wait!" Isaac yelled stopping Boyd as Derek and Kali continued to fight with Derek on the losing side because Kali grabbed Derek by the neck and I was about to start fighting when she looked to be going for the final blow but suddenly Isaac ran up to me and grabbed me from the twins just as the power was turned back on and Boyd, Kali, and Derek were all shocked.

"NO, Derek!" I yelled trying to get away from Isaac but he kept his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

"Take him" Kali ordered the twins so they ran forward and grabbed Derek forcing him to sit up and raised his arms extending his claws then Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him in the air before dropping him making him fall on Derek's claws and I screamed out.

"Boyd no… !" I yelled tears filling my eyes as Boyd let out a few groans before falling to the ground, I turned hiding my eyes from the sight and cried against Isaac's chest.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek" Kali spoke up walking away the twins following. "Make the smart choice, join the pack...or next time" she paused looking down at me with a smirk. "I'm killing all of you, especially her" I glared at her as the three Alphas left the room, leaving the four of us by ourselves and I threw myself into Isaac's arms crying more as Derek tried to stop the bleeding but we all knew it was already too late.

"It's okay" Boyd whispered.

"No, no, no, it's not, it's not" Derek stuttered.

"It's all okay, Derek"

"I'm...I'm sorry" Derek whispered and I cried harder when I heard his voice breaking because I knew just how much he didn't want to be responsible for yet another innocent person's death.

"The full moon, that feeling...it was worth it" I clutched Issacs's arms as I knew he was crying too because it felt like the world had stopped spinning, Boyd was our friend and over the course of being Derek's pack we'd all grown closer then siblings. "Did you know it was a lunar eclipse, I always wondered what...what that felt like for one of us, for a werewolf" Boyd's body fell to the ground and I knew then that he was gone and it felt like my heart stopped beating along with his, we'd already lost Erica and now Boyd to.

I got up and ran over to Derek throwing my arms around him with tears still falling down my face as I clutched him feeling him shaking in shock and with his own silent tears as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter.

I heard splashing and saw Stiles, Lydia and Cora had come in, Cora was now crying over Boyd's body but turned back when I felt Derek's arms tighten around me even more and looked up behind him, seeing Stiles standing there with one of his hand on Derek's shoulder.


	8. PA - Ep 8 - Visionary

**Skye's POV**

I felt my side of the bed dip so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Derek sitting above me with his hand on my waist rubbing soft circles, I smiled up at him and laid my hand over his but then I noticed the haunted look in his eyes.

"Derek?"

"I…I have to go Skye" I frowned moving onto my back.

"What are you talking about, go where?"

"I don't know but I can't be here right now" I sat up and grabbed his hands.

"Boyd…it wasn't your fault Der" he sighed looking down to avoid my eyes.

"It's not just about Boyd, I need time to myself…I need to-" I sighed stopping him with a kiss.

"It's okay" he looked up a tad surprised. "You're right, you need to do what you need to do, I'll still be here when you get back" he smiled and cupped my cheek before pressing his lips to my forehead.

"It's nothing to do with you I promise, just tell the others…tell them-"

"I'll tell them you need time or to mind their own business, depends on who asks" he cracked a small smile.

"I love you Skye"

"I love you too Der" I accepted the deep kiss he pressed against my lips before settling back down as he pulled the blanket further over me.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm ready" I nodded my head.

"Take as much time as you need" he nodded then kissed my forehead one last time before he was gone.

The next two days I followed the same lazy routine, I got up, showered before getting dressed then headed to our make-shift kitchen making myself some coffee then sat at the table dazed staring down into the mug but this time I didn't even noticing someone had walked in and joined me.

"Where's Derek?" I jumped and spun in my seat seeing Cora standing behind me.

"He left early this morning, he said he need alone time" I replied looking back down into the mug.

"That makes sense, Derek's always been the type to work through his emotions alone" she sat down across from me and poured herself a coffee.

"I guess that's one thing we share in common" I muttered to myself but she'd heard.

"I never understood why Derek picked you, why his wolf chose you for his mate but the more I've watched you two together and how broken he was after pushing you away, I understand now"

"Really, cause I still don't" I replied looking up at her. "I mean I feel it, there's nothing left for me without Derek but some days I still wonder what he sees in me, I'm a nobody orphan with daddy issues" she laughed and shook her head.

"You two have that in common too" I frowned confused. "We're orphan's too, our father was killed just after I was born, I never met him and our mom refused to talk about him, what little I do know is from Laura and Derek but even they don't remember much" I looked back down.

"I'm really sorry Cora" it was her turn to look up confused. "For my family's part in the fire that destroyed your family but-"

"Your not your father or the Argents, I know that now and I'm glad Derek's happy even if it is with a Venandi" I laughed knowing the last part was a joke by her tone.

"Thanks Cora, that means a lot coming from you" she nodded just as we heard the metal door sliding open so we stood up and walked to see who it was and saw Stiles standing there looking at us.

"Where's Derek?" he finally spoke up after a few moments.

"He's not here" I replied walking over to the bed and grabbed my homework to start doing it and ignoring the problems all around us.

"So where is he?" Stiles persisted.

"Hiding, that's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us, hide and heal" Cora replied seeing as I wasn't going to, rain had started to fall and I closed my eyes laying back on the bed listening to it hit the window along with the thunder rumbling.

"Okay, so is two days standard then?" Stiles asked walking further into the room and it was clear he wasn't going anywhere without answers. "Or are we thinking Derek's on like some extended getaway?"

"Why do you care?" Cora asked turning away from the window to glare at him.

"Why do I care?" Stiles asked sounding like it was obvious. "Let's see because over the last few weeks, my best friends tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alpha's, I…you want me to keep going 'cause I can alright for like an hour"

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora snapped at him.

"Well since he's the one everyone seems to be after it's more like he should do something it, yeah" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply.

"I don't know, there's something different about him now" Cora replied and I sat up surprised since that was something I never knew. "He wasn't like this when I knew him"

"What was he like?" Stiles asked before I could but before Cora could reply we looked towards the spiral staircase hearing footsteps and saw Peter walking down them, I didn't even know he was here.

"A lot like Scott, actually" I frowned furrowing my brows. "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers"

"And so what happened to him, what changed him?" Stiles asked him.

"Well the same thing that changes a lot of young men, a girl" I looked up at tad surprised and Peter smiled seeing my reaction.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart, that's why Derek is the way he is?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes?" I frowned when I realised where he was going with this and now understood why Derek had never been able to tell me about his Beta eyes. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" I nodded my head but Stiles and Cora looked confused.

"I just always thought it was like a genetic thing" Stiles replied shaking his head.

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes" I frowned looking down conflicted, I thought it was Derek's right to tell me this himself but on the other hand I really wanted to know and somehow had a feeling Derek wasn't going to tell me himself, Peter walked over to the couch and sat down. "Paige, she was pretty, smart, a lot like you Skyler because she didn't deal with any of Derek's nonsense, he met her outside the music room, she played the cello, he was a sophomore a dumb sophomore blinded by love"

"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then how old was he, how old were you, how old are you now?" I scoffed shaking my head at Stiles spitting out questions.

"Not as young as we could've been but not as old as you may think" I quirked an eyebrow at Peter's reply, Derek was only five years older than me.

"Okay that was frustratingly vague" Stiles replied then turned to Cora. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17"

"See that's an answer, that's how we answer people"

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years" Cora argued and I couldn't help the laugh.

"Alright I'm just gonna drop it" I nodded at Stiles.

"So what happened to Derek and…the cello girl?" I asked and Peter looked over with a smirk.

"What do you think happened, they're teenagers, one minute it's 'I hate you, don't talk to me' the next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes"

"Argh I change my mind, I don't wanna hear this" I laid back and held a pillow over my head.

"Their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills"

"Alright hold up, how do you know all this, you just said they were alone?" Stiles cut in stopping him.

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's Uncle, I was his best friend, his closest confidante, that's how I know, one night while they were there the Alpha pack showed up but they weren't the Alpha pack back then, just different individual packs coming together for a purpose, one of Ennis' betas had been killed by the Argents and he wanted revenge, they were there to discuss it with a powerful Alpha"

"Who?" I heard Stiles ask so I pulled the pillow off my head and sat up again.

"My sister…Talia Hale" I saw Cora visibly stiffen when Peter said her name. "Talia didn't agree with avenging the death of Ennis' beta, so Ennis became angry and wanted revenge" I looked at Peter as he stood walking over to the window and drew a spiral in the condensation. "Our mark for vendetta" he explained.

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles asked.

"It's not just revenge" Cora argued looking back at him. "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family, it's like you lose a limb"

"They wouldn't even let him see the body" Peter added continuing on with his story.

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Derek?" I asked still feeling like Peter was dragging this on.

"Everything, it's never just a single moment it's a confluence of events, personally I looked at Ennis' circumstances I saw a profound loss, Derek saw something different he saw opportunity"

"Opportunity?" Stiles asked. "To do what?"

"To always be with her" I frowned because that didn't sound like something Derek would do without pressure and I doubted Peter didn't have a part of play with whatever happened to this Paige girl's death given it was obvious that's what happened to her. "The thing was he had the constant fear, he was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind, I kept telling him not to do it, she seemed perfect for him but there were parts of Derek that still had doubts, every day the more he thought about it the more convinced he became, you know teenagers I bet he even blames me, he's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea" I frowned holding in the scoff because it probably was.

"So who would have turned her?" I asked him guessing that's what happened.

"He wanted to ask his mother but with her and Deaton worrying about Deucalion and the packs, she had bigger things to worry about"

"So what is Deaton in all this?"

"An advisor, an emissary"

"They keep us connected to humanity" Cora cut in looking at Stiles. "But they're a secret even in the pack, sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is, Derek and I had no idea about Deaton"

"Or his sister, Morrell" Peter added turning back to us from the window.

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked shocked.

"For the Alpha pack" Peter added.

"Our guidance counsellor, why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh I shared some really intimate details with her" Stiles exclaimed leaning back in his seat.

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked him.

"Actually, yeah"

"That's what they do, it's what Deaton used to do for Talia" he paused. "Since Talia wouldn't do it Derek had me get the help of someone else, someone who had just lost a pack member"

"Ennis?" I asked shocked and my eyes widened. "Why would he choose him?" again I doubt it was voluntary or without guidance.

"Why not, Ennis needed a new member for his pack, Paige was young and strong doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia, back then everybody wanted to be in good with her"

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked him as I fell silent again.

"If he does, he keeps it to himself"

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked Peter. "Did he turn her?"

"Almost" Peter replied leaning against the table hanging his head "Derek heard Ennis attack her and he couldn't take it, he went after him, he came at Ennis a 15 year-old boy against a giant but there was no reason for him to fight she'd already been bitten"

"So did she turn?" Cora asked him.

"She should have" I looked down taking that as a no. "Most of the time the bite takes, most of the time"

"When you offered it to me you said 'if it doesn't kill you'"

"If" Peter agreed as I glared up at him since I didn't even known about that. "I found them, she was lying in his arms, bleeding, struggling to hold onto life, he asked me what had happened but he knew the answer though, it didn't matter that she was young and strong some people just aren't made for this but she fought, she struggled desperately trying to survive"

"Paige knew about him though, she had figured it out and she still liked him and I think that's what really hurt him, she was fragile and in pain and she begged him to end it" Peter continued and I frowned looking down at my lap understanding why Derek could never bring himself to tell me. "I watched as he killed her, I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found...another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks"

"And what about Derek?" I asked finally understanding why he is so protective of me sometimes, tears fell freely down my cheeks because I couldn't imagine what Derek went through and it broke my heart to hear it.

"Taking an innocent life takes...something from you as well, a bit of your soul...darkening it, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold steel blue...like mine" his eyes flashed to an icy blue, which matched Derek's beta eyes then Peter slowly rose and left the three of us alone and I watched Cora and Stiles walk over to the doorway and take a seat on the ledge stair.

"What?" I looked up seeing Cora looking at Stiles. "What's this look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles asked her confused.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you" I laughed because she was definitely a Hale.

"Oh my god, you are so Derek's sister, I forgot" Stiles replied making me laugh even harder and it felt good to laugh.

"What is with the look?" Cora insisted.

"I just don't believe him" Stiles argued looking up at her. "Alright in Ms Blake's class we're reading Heart of Darkness it's in first person right, narrated by Marlow the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator, you know the details of it have changed, you know just because of his perspective"

"Well then we heard the story from Peter's perspective" Cora replied.

"Right and I don't think we got the whole story" Stiles argued.

"So what, are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked him.

"Yeah good luck with that?" I snorted because even I hadn't ever been able to get it out of him.

"If I have to, yeah" Stiles replied then stood up and left.

Cora looked up at me and we shared a look before she went upstairs leaving me alone, I went back over to the bed taking a seat and looked down at my phone before sighing and grabbed it dialing Derek's number but knew even before it did that I'd get his voicemail so I wasn't surprised.

"Hey Der, just calling to check up, you don't need to call me back but at least text me to let me know your…alive" I refrained from saying 'okay' because I already knew he was far from okay. "I love you" I added quickly before hanging up then laid down and grabbed his pillow pulling it to my chest and broke down with silent tears.


	9. PA - Ep 9 - The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Skye's POV**

I was tossing and turning all night like I had been since Boyd's death and Derek leaving, my mind just wouldn't shut down for me to catch any sleep so I was already wide awake when I heard my phone vibrating against the bedside table, I rolled over and saw a text from Scott.

**_It happened again, Lydia thinks she found another dead body, at the school – Scott_**, I jumped up pulling on some jeans and my boots before I quickly grabbed my keys and jacket and ran down to my bike and drove to the school pulling up at the same time Scott and Stiles did.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked getting out of his Jeep as Scott and I pulled off our helmets.

"Over here" I heard Allison call out and turned seeing them walking up, I jumped off and walked towards them.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked as soon as we reached them.

"It's the same thing, same thing as the pool, I got in my car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here and you told me to call you if there's a dead body"

"What…you found a dead body?" Stiles asked way too enthusiastic.

"Not yet" Lydia replied confusing me.

"'Not yet', what do you mean 'not yet', Lydia you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body" Stiles argued.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on"

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" I saw Scott start walking away so I followed him and we saw a deputy laying on the school sign, clearly dead as blood was dripping down it and her eyes were wide open, we were too late…again.

"Guys, Scott found the dead body" I interrupted they're useless banter.

The next morning, I showered alone, dressed then went to school like the pitiful teenager I was without a life these days but I planted a smile on my face as I went to school since I just needed the distraction but even school wasn't proving to be enough of a distraction since I was forced to sit through English with Ms Blake, my new least favorite teacher of all time.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story" Ms Blake said walking around the room as we currently sat in English but I was sitting back ignoring most of today's lesson as I could care less about this class. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents" I looked up and saw Ms Blake had stopped at Lydia's desk and was taking note of her drawing.

"You and every guy I've ever dated" Lydia remarked making me smile.

"Well that was an idiom by the way" I frowned shaking my head and looked back down focusing on what I'd been doing, with the new killing I was trying to figure out the pattern, Ms Blake stopped at my desk and I quickly covered my theory with fake notes on her lesson. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture, they're phrases that only make sense if you know key words, saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'"

"Like chess" Stiles mumbled making me look up at him.

"That's right Stiles, do you play?" Ms Blake asked him having heard it.

"Oh no, my father does" Stiles replied and Ms Blake smiled before continuing on with her explanation and when she was far enough away I got my theory back out and continued working on it.

"I think I can get to Ethan" I heard Scott say so I looked up and saw him leaning across to Stiles. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk"

"What do you want to do that for?" I asked spitefully leaning forward and they looked back surprised I'd been listening to them but they weren't exactly whispering.

"The Druid's are emissary's, right?" Scott asked and I nodded. "So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alpha's"

"Okay first of all I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'What if the Darach was an emissary to the Alpha's' actually makes sense to me"

"And second, you're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan" I cut in again.

"What's that?" Scott asked turning to me again.

"Going through Aiden, they're never apart since they killed Boyd" I replied then leaned back signaling I was done involving in this because it was still way too fresh and if I thought about it too much I got suicidal idea's of ending the twins existence and knew Derek would probably kill me if I got hurt going after the Alpha's.

"She's right how are we gonna separate them again?" I heard Stiles say then they both turned to Lydia making me look up and saw her sigh before meeting their looks.

"What now?"

"We need your help distraction Aiden" Stiles replied with a mischievous smirk.

After class Lydia got to Aiden and I kept a tail on Ethan and when I finally saw him coming back towards me I waited around the corner then just as he was about to pass I grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the stairway and pushed my dagger against his side discreetly to stop him.

"Before you even think about fighting back, this blade has been laced with a very rare form of wolfsbane for months and is deadly with one cut" I smirked seeing his brief flash of fear before Scott and Stiles were there pulling me away. "Why you pulling me off?!" I spat angrily at them.

"Skye, enough okay" I sighed taking a step back but glared daggers at Ethan. "We just want to talk" Scott added turning to Ethan.

"Why are you even talking to me, I helped kill your friend" I spun the ring on my dagger around in my hand glaring at him as he said that. "How do you know I'm not going to kill another?" I didn't miss the way he looked towards Stiles.

"Is he looking at me, are you threatening me?" Stiles spat. "You know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna off an extra large branch of Mountain Ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking-"

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed cutting off his rant but I laughed unable to hold it in. "We get it man" I rolled my eyes but nudged Stiles and winked since it'd gladly help. "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think that if something like that happened now you wouldn't do it again"

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him, we weren't Alphas" Ethan replied.

"What were you" Stiles asked.

"Omegas, in actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoat the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack"

"So you and your brother were like, the bitches of the pack" I asked chuckling to myself.

"Something like that" he replied with a small glare.

"What happened?" Scott asked him.

"They were killers, I mean people talk about us as monsters, well they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our Alpha was the worst of them"

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked. "Form Voltron wolf you know, kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then"

"Deucalion taught you" Scott said nodding.

"And then we fought we took down the whole pack, one-by-one and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life and we tore him apart, literally"

"What about your emissary they're all dead, Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's"

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

"Ah!" Ethan suddenly winced and grabbing at his chest.

"What, what's wrong are you hurt?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes because his sympathy was really starting to get annoying especially because they didn't deserve it.

"Not me, my brother" Ethan replied then took off, we followed him into the boys locker room and saw Aiden beating the crap out of Cora, Ethan and Scott grabbed Aiden pulling him away from Cora as I slid to my knees in front of her and held up my daggers. "Aiden, you can't do this!"

"She came at me!" Aiden growled as I glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, you can't touch him or them" Ethan replied looking down at me and Cora then after a few looks shared around before Ethan dragged Aiden out.

"Hey guys, I think she's pretty hurt" I turned back once the twins we're gone and saw her deep gash on her head.

"Cora?" she started to sit up so I grabbed her arm and helped her stand but she shook me off and headed over to the sink and started cleaning the wound out. "You okay?" I asked even though I doubted it.

"She doesn't look okay" Lydia replied when Cora didn't.

"I'll heal" Cora finally spat out then stepped back and stumbled so Stiles and I jumped forward and steadied her but she shook us off again. "I said I'm fine" she spat again.

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was, what we're you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked her.

"I did it for Boyd!" she snapped turning to us. "None of you we're doing anything"

"We're trying" Scott argued.

"And you're failing, all of you" she replied glaring at me. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late, all you really do is find the bodies" she added then walked out.

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles mumbled and I rolled my eyes. "I'll make sure she get's home" he added then walked out, I started to follow and made it outside before my phone suddenly buzzed and I opened the text.

**_Look left, down the stairs – Derek_**, I turned my head surprised and walked down the stairs towards the fields and saw him walking towards me, I broke out into a grin and ran towards him jumping into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him as if we'd been apart years instead of days.

"I know I said take as much time as you needed but-"

"I know I missed you too" I dropped my feet back to the ground but remained pressed up against him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm here now" he replied and I rolled my eyes. "And you we're safe, trust me"

"I know but it doesn't help when the evil twins are walking school like nothing even happened"

"They're not gonna hurt you" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah cause I'd kick they're asses and I'm carrying a lethal weapon to werewolves" he quirked and eyebrow but didn't ask and I smiled again then leaned forward to kiss him but the school bell rang and we both looked up. "God, some days I just want to take a sledge hammer to that thing" he chuckled.

"Why don't you just ignore that and come skip school with me"

"Love it, let's go" he chuckled again then grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers as we walked over to my bike. "Wanna drive it?" I held out the key for him. "You know you want to" he rolled his eyes but took the keys.

Being on the back of my bike sure was different but the feeling of it was a nice change, pressed up against Derek's back with my head resting between his shoulder blades as he sped throughout Beacon Hills.

When we got back to the loft we didn't even wait until we got upstairs and were making out in the elevator before we backed up shedding clothes as we walked inside so that by the time we reached the bed I was down to my underwear and he was just in his boxers.

"Mm please just take me now!" I felt his smile as he kissed my neck agonizingly slow as I pushed his boxers down and he unclasped my bra throwing it aside then slid his hands down and hooked them into my panties pulling them down. "Hurry"

"Slow down Skye, there's no rush"

"Yes there is, I need you" I saw him roll his eyes but mine quickly clamped shut as I let out a loud moan when he entered me since I was already ready for him. "Oh…god!" I raised my hands above me to stop myself from hitting the headboard as he thrusted and couldn't hold in the moans of pleasure of having him inside me again and it didn't take long before we both came and were laying panting for breath side by side but sadly both our phones went off ruining our highs.

I sat up and grabbed my phone at the same time he answered his and my eyes widened seeing Stiles' text, **_Cora fainted! – Stiles_**, I turned to Derek to tell him but he was yelling into the phone before he hung up and started to dress.

"Cora's in the hospital!" I nodded and started dressing before we ran down to the underground parking and jumped into the Toyota and he drove straight to the hospital and we ran in asking for Cora and he was let in to see her as I hesitated by the door, not sure if I was welcome and watched him rush up to her and grab her hand. "Cora?" she was breathing heavily and had a bandage wrapped around her head where her gash had been earlier today.

"This…it's my fault" Derek turned to me confused. "She took on Aiden today at school and she got hurt but I didn't…I didn't think anything off it she said she was fine and healing but I should've told you"

"It's not your fault, she should've have even gone after them and if anyone is to blame it's me, I should've been here" I turned my head and saw Stiles.

"I'll be right back" I quickly went down the hall and pulled Stiles aside. "What the hell happened?"

"I tried telling my Dad and Cora was gonna show him but she fainted and now…now I think I know who might be next" I nodded quickly.

"Let's go!" I texted Derek as I followed Stiles out to his jeep and we drove to the school, I got out just as my phone buzzed and I frowned down at it as Stiles ran ahead to warn Scott.

**_Skyler, I'd like to discuss some class work with you, could you possibly meet me in my classroom if your available right now – Ms Blake_**, I sighed then headed towards her classroom but walked in and saw Lydia unconscious tied to a chair.

"Lydia!" I ran up to her and tried untying the ropes but was suddenly hit in the back of the head and I fell to the ground but was able to remain conscious and looked up seeing Ms Blake standing over me. "Son of a bitch…what are you doing?" I asked wincing as I touched the back of my head then looked at my hand and saw blood then glared up at the teacher and came to an epiphany. "It's you, you're the one killing innocent people" she smirked but my head snapped to Lydia as she suddenly gasped waking up.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at Ms Blake who was tightening some wire on her garrote thing.

"What's necessary, I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that" she finally replied and I started to reach for the dagger in my jacket. "Reach for that dagger Skyler and it'll be the last thing you ever do" I stilled my hand and held it up. "As I was saying, your calling them sacrifices but your not understanding the word, it's derived-"

"From the Latin word 'Sarcificium' which means offering to a deity, a sacred rite" I spat angrily at her and she looked down at me impressed. "Bitch my first language is Latin so don't preach to me about the meanings behind your actions your still killing innocent people and for what exactly?"

"It's a necessary evil" I glared up at her but my vision was starting to blur.

"Stop" I heard Lydia beg.

"Oh I wish I could but you don't know the Alpha's like I do"

"Please stop" Lydia begged again and I tried to stand but Ms Blake kicked her leg out knocking me back down and my head smacked against the floor making black spots cloud my vision as I groaned in pain.

"Don't move" she moved over me and reached into my jacket grabbing my dagger and held it up seemingly admiring it. "You two, you're not sacrifices, you're just two girls who know to much, actually-" she scoffed. "Girls who knew too much" I could only watch as my vision was too fuzzy to move and Ms Blake moved the cord around Lydia's throat and went to tighten it but Lydia slipped her hand between it and fought before letting out and loud scream that had me covering my ears it was so loud then looked up at Lydia in shock.

"Oh my-" I cut myself off as I stared at her because after all this time we'd been trying to figure out what Lydia was since she didn't turn after Peter bit her and it was staring us right in the face the entire time.

"Unbelievable, you have no idea what you are, do you?" Ms Blake crooned at Lydia. "The wailing woman, a Banshee right before my eyes, your just like me Lydia, look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it, it's too bad though and too late"

"No she's nothing like you, bitch!" I attempted to stand but she moved faster than I anticipated and I felt the blinding pain against my skull before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think so far, I know things have been a little slow with this story and that's because I'm dealing with some writers block lately so I hope this is okay. **

**P.S - I've been working on a side story at the moment, a Supernatural O/C fanfiction and was curious if this would be something else my readers of this story and my other Teen Wolf story would be interested in so please let me know if you guys are interested in reading my Supernatural Fanfic.  
It's a Dean/OC.  
**


	10. PA - Ep 10 - The Overlooked

**Skye's POV**

I groaned coming to as I heard people calling out my name and when my eyes opened I saw Scott, Stiles and Mr Argent all kneeling over me, they sighed in relief then Scott helped me stand up but I stumbled back and reached up touching a cut seeping blood.

"It's Ms Blake, she's the one killing people"

"We know" Scott replied.

"What?" I looked around and noticed Lydia wasn't here. "Wait, where's Lydia?"

"At the hospital, Allison took her there and we were about to take you if you didn't wake up" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck because I felt like I'd been hit by a truck.

"Do have an idea why Ms Blake was trying to kill you and Lydia?" Mr Argent suddenly asked me.

"I…I don't know but she did say something about us knowing too much, where is she?" I asked looking up at them.

"We don't know but she took my Dad" Stiles replied and my eyes widened.

"Why?"

"It has to be a sacrifice" Scott replied then turned to me. "Do have any idea where she'd take him?" he turned to Argent as well but we both shook our heads.

"No but I might know where she's heading next" they all turned to me confused. "Scott you need to go to Deaton, he might have a way of containing Ms Blake then meet me at Derek's"

"Why Derek's?" they asked me.

"Just trust me, if she thinks I'm out of the way she'll go to him, I just have a feeling okay" I started walking out and reached into my back pocket grabbing my phone and called Derek with him picking up almost immediately.

_"Skye, are you okay?!" _

"Yeah I'm fine…for the most part"

_"What do you mean for the most part, I heard a scream from here and-"_

"Derek I swear I'm fine and right now we have more important things to talk about then my small bump on the head" I heard his growl of both anger and worry. "We know who the killer is, it's our teacher Ms Blake, she tried to kill Lydia and I just now but she's taken Stiles' father"

_"Where are you, I'm coming to get you" _

"No head to the loft, I have a feeling a certain teacher is gonna wanna find you and that's the first place she's gonna look"

_"Why I haven't spoken to her since we confronted her at the school?" _

"Just trust me, you give off the ultimate protection vibe and I saw the way she stared at you, meet us at the loft, I'll be there soon" I frowned realizing I didn't have my bike but I saw a car nearby and quickly did a sweep of the parking lot before I went over to it and smashed the window then opened it and quickly hotwired it smiling when the engine roared to life, I have to thank my brother for teaching me that one.

When I got to the loft I quickly ran up and saw Derek was already here and ran up to him but he stopped me short and cupped my face turning it to the side and examined the cut on the side of my head that was barely bleeding anymore but still hurt like a bitch.

"She did this?" I nodded my head and watched his eyes turn red in anger so I reached up and touched his shoulders.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt" I lied and he obviously saw right through that or had heard my heart jump so I grabbed his hand pulling it away from my face. "I'll take care of it soon I promise but Scott and Stiles will be here soon and-"

"We're here" Scott suddenly interrupted walking in with Stiles. "Deaton gave us mistletoe it'll render Ms Blake vulnerable but only for a short while so we'll…" he trailed off and both he and Derek looked up. "She's here!"

"Hide now" I instructed and led them through the busted wall to hide just in time for Ms Blake to come in yelling Derek's name which made my blood boil, I'd had a feeling she'd come here but to have it actually happening was like a kick to the gut even if I knew Derek hasn't done or going to do anything.

I peeked around the corner and saw her hug him without warning before stepping back which made my anger toward the teacher even worse than ever that my hand instinctively went to reach for my dagger but I quickly realised it wasn't there and that she still had it.

"Something happened at the recital, at the school, okay I need you to tell you before you hear any of it from them"

"From who?" Derek asked her.

"Scott, Stiles, they're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe you have to trust me, okay you trust me" I bawled my fists because this bitch was pushing on my every nerve and I was seriously picturing myself putting a bullet straight between her eyes but we have to find Mr Stilinski first.

"What is it?" Derek asked her again.

"Promise you'll listen to me?" she asked him and Derek nodded but instead of speaking she leaned forward to kiss him but I saw Derek lean back and she tensed. "They're already here, aren't they?" we walked out and I glared towards her as her eyes widened when she saw I was with them. "So they told you it was me, that I'm the one taking people"

"We told him you're the one killing people" I snapped back

"Oh that's right" she chuckled. "Committing human sacrifices, what cutting their throats, yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour, that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day, that makes perfect sense"

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked and I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"How should I know?" she replied making me glare even harder towards her especially when she turned to Derek. "Derek tell me you don't believe this"

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" he asked her.

"No" she replied shaking her head

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia or why she tried to kill me"

"Lydia Martin, I don't know anything about that?" she spat keeping up the clueless charade.

"What do you know?" Derek asked her.

"I know that these kids for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story and one they can't prove by the way"

"What if we can?" Scott asked holding up the jar of mistletoe Deaton gave them.

"What is that?" she asked suddenly looking slightly afraid.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you"

"Mistletoe?" she growled out before Scott threw the mistletoe dust towards her and we watched her writhe as she shifted back and forth between the Darach and herself before stopping and looked up at Derek before she tried to make a break for it but Derek acted fast and grabbed her throat thwarting her escape plan. "Derek wait, wait, you need me!" I stepped forward and saw my dagger poking out of her jeans so I grabbed it and held it up.

"What are you?" Derek growled out angrily.

"The only person who can save your sister, call Peter, call him!" I pulled out my phone and called Peter.

_"Why hello princess" _I rolled my eyes at his words.

"How's Cora?" I asked getting straight to the point.

_"It's not good, she's in and out of consciousness, she's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance-"_

"Mistletoe" I said cutting him off and glared up at Ms Blake.

_"How did you know that?" _I heard Peter ask but I hung up without replying and Derek tightened his grip on her throat causing her to choke.

"Derek, Derek what are you doing?" Scott asked but I smiled and hoped he'd snap it.

"Her life, it's in my hands!" Ms Blake managed to choke out but Derek lifted her up off the ground choking her even more.

"Stop Derek, stop!" Stiles suddenly exclaimed and I was reminded why we needed her alive. "Skyler stop him!"

"Stilinski, you'll never find him" Ms Blake choked out again looking at Stiles with her eyes.

"Derek don't" I cut in and touched his shoulder to force him out of his anger. "Derek!" he dropped her and took a step back.

"That's right" Ms Blake suddenly said with a laugh looking up. "You need me, all of you" I smirked and dropped to kneel in front of her.

"Bitch you need me to stop him from snapping your neck, that is if I don't kill you first for even thinking that you could turn Derek against me, so if you want to stay alive then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do exactly what we tell you otherwise I will personally stick a bullet in your head and before you think I won't, I've hunted far worse things than you" I grabbed her hand and hauled her up throwing her to Derek who grabbed her arm. "Your gonna heal Cora and then get the hell out of our town"

I walked over to the bed and lifted the mattress grabbing my gun and tucked it into the waistline of my jeans then stashed the dagger back into my jacket before we went downstairs and Derek threw Ms Blake into the back before we climbed in with Scott and Stiles getting in his Jeep and we started driving towards the hospital with them following us.

It was silent as I kept an eyes on the teacher with of the corner of my eyes in the rearview mirror while I watched the rain and thunder around us having a feeling it was her controlling the weather since it was getting worse the further we got to the hospital.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to" she suddenly spoke up and I frowned shaking my head because she was really trying my patience. "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me but I don't want your sister to die, I'm only doing what I have to"

"Oh my god, just shut up" I snapped without even looking back at her.

"You need to hear the whole story Derek, you need to know just how connected we really are"

"Stop talking" Derek added and I pulled my dagger out of my jacket.

"You can heal a bullet wound to the leg I hear but a dagger through the eye, I don't think so, so shut the hell up"

I turned to look out the front again and tried to force myself to calm down since my heart was beating so hard in my chest but it was so hard with her in the back reminding me of why I liked hunting to begin with, it was too protect innocent people from things like her and I'd gone slack in the last year and because of that so many people have already paid the price for that mistake.

Derek parked in front of the hospital and I quickly got out after pulling my hair into a ponytail, while I waited for Derek to pull Ms Blake out of the car as Stiles and Scott pulled up beside us in Stiles' jeep before we walked into the hospital.

"What's that?" I heard Scott ask making me look back at them to see Stiles holding up a wooden baseball bat.

"Well you got claws, I got a bat" I rolled my eyes as I walked beside Derek who was keeping a firm grip on Ms Blake as we walked towards the elevators soaking wet from the storm.

"Scott, Scott!" we turned and saw Mrs McCall running up to us. "What are you doing here, the hospital's evacuating"

"We're here for Cora" Scott replied turning to his mother.

"What all of you?" she asked looking around at us. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom just trust me on this, you need to get out of here" Scott replied as the lights flickered.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes, we've got two ambulances that are coming back, one's ten minutes out, the other's twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage" she replied and I smiled with a curt nod of thanks.

"Got it" Scott replied before we continued our way through towards the elevators heading up to the floor Cora is on.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm going to help" Ms Blake replied as the elevator started its ascent, she turned to me and Scott so we glared at her and I twirled the dagger in my hand before she turned once more to see Stiles on her other side holding his bat up in defense making me smile a little.

The elevator door opened but the lights flickered as we walked down the hall and when we came to Cora's room it was empty except for a small puddle of black blood was on the floor beside the bed and I slowly followed a few drops exiting the room.

"Uh Derek" I called and he looked up at me but my gaze was locked down the hallway where the black goo trail was leading towards another set of doors and we could hear the sounds of a loud struggle before suddenly Peter came sailing through them sliding on his back before stopping at our feet groaning as he looked up at us.

"We got a problem" he looked back down the hallway. "Big problem" we followed his gaze and saw the twins in their Voltron wolf form standing in front of Cora who laid unconscious on the ground behind them.

Derek quickly shifted then charged down the hallway towards them and threw himself against the twins pushing him back roaring but the twins elbowed him in the back forcing Derek off but Derek was quick to recover and try punching them in the stomach but nothing was working so Scott ran in to help.

I looked at Cora then turned to Stiles and he nodded getting what I was wanting to do so we got Peter up and we quickly slipped past the werewolf fight and Peter grabbed Cora pulling her up into his arms.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" Scott roared and I turned seeing the twins had Scott up against a wall. "You don't know what you're doing"

"All we want is her" they replied and I was then reminded about Ms Blake and looked up seeing the elevator doors closing with Ms Blake inside, I glared angrily as the twins ran after her and in their distraction we made a break for it especially when they turned and started chasing us now pissed even more.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled at us as we entered the morgue examination room but I saw Stiles stop and went back towards the door as the others ran ahead.

"Stiles!" I yelled as the twins entered and Stiles hit them over the head with the wooden bat but it shattered on impact, the Voltron wolf turned and roared at him so Stiles quickly ran back over to us and Scott seeing an opportunity jumped up with a boost from Derek and broke down the hanging light hitting them with it causing them to be knocked out then Derek, Stiles, Scott and I ran off and met Peter and a still unconscious Cora in another exam room.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked us as Derek, Scott and I ran in shutting the doors.

"He's close" Derek replied looking out the small window on the door as I panted for my breath.

"What about Ms Blake?" Scott and I shook our heads. "What do you mean, what does that mean like she's gone, Scott are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet" Derek snapped glaring at him.

"Me be quiet, me huh are you telling me what to do now, when the psychotic, mass murdering woman the second one which has seemed in love with you by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Derek's nose flared in anger so I quickly got in between them.

"Stiles will you shut up, they're still out there" I said shutting him up before they found us or for Derek to kill him.

"And...and they want her, right which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"Not yet" Scott cut in walking over to Peter and Cora "Is she really dying?" Derek looked down at me but I nodded trying to convince him I was okay even though my head was still throbbing from the knockout earlier and I felt like I wanted to be sick.

"I'm okay" I quickly reassured him.

"She's definitely not getting any better" I heard Peter reply to Scott's question.

"There has to be something that we can do, we have to help her" Scott said but then the doors opened and Ms Blake ran in.

"You can't" she replied to his question. "Only I can, I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is but there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead, so I'll help you...but only when I'm out of here and safe, only then" Derek threw a metal table over as he went to go at her but Scott stopped him.

"Hey wait!" Scott said putting his hands out in front of him as I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her.

"She was trying to get out" Derek exclaimed.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed" Ms Blake said. "You can't blame me for that"

"You wanna bet" I growled ready to shoot her in the face.

"You don't have it in you Skyler" I smirked and fired letting the gunshot ring out through the room and everyone turned to the bullet hole in the wall right beside her head, everyone turned to me shocked except for Derek who smiled knowing how serious I was.

"How about now and before you say I missed, trust me I never do?" she turned back and glared but I just continued to smirk and point my gun at her this time perfectly aimed between the eyes.

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her" Stiles cut in pointing at Cora.

"Not until I'm safe" Ms Blake argued.

"I'd like to volunteer and different method of persuasion, let's torture her" Peter replied making me smile since for once we were agreeing on something.

"Works for me" Derek snarled trying to shake Scott off.

"Mm I'll take some of that action" I added.

_"Um, can I have your attention?"_ a voice said, coming over the P.A it was Scott's Mom. _"Mr Deucalion...excuse me, just Deucalion...requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception, do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes"_ with that she was gone and the look on Scott's face was utter terror so I reached out and rubbed his arm in support.

"He's not gonna hurt her" Ms Blake spoke up.

"Shut up!" Derek and I snapped at her.

"He won't!" she glared at us. "Scott you know why, tell them it's true" I turned to Scott curious as to what the hell she was talking about.

"What is she talking about?" I asked him but he refused to even look at us.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack" Ms Blake cut in looking at Derek but I kept my eyes locked on Scott. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack he wants perfection, that means adding the rarest of Alpha's to his ranks" she continued.

"A true Alpha" Peter spoke up making everyone look up at him.

"What's that?" Stiles asked him.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another" Peter replied sharing a look with Derek. "One that can rise by the force of his own will" I looked back at Scott with surprise. "Our little Scott"

"It doesn't matter" Scott muttered looking at me and Derek as we stared at him before he turned back to Ms Blake. "We still need to get her out of here"

"Scott your mom" Stiles and I spoke up at the same time.

"My mom…said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here" Scott replied.

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out" Peter argued.

"I'll distract them" Scott replied.

"You mean fight them?" Derek asked him.

"Whatever I have to do"

"We'll help you" I replied ignoring Derek's glare my way, I knew he was worried since it was obvious I was slightly out of it from the knock to my head but I had to help and when I stared back he saw the seriousness then he turned and nodded at Scott begrudgingly agreeing with me.

"Um sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek" I glared at her and started to advance towards her but Peter was quick to hold me back, I turned and glared at his hand holding my arm and he was quick to let go when Derek growled.

"I'll do it" Peter said surprising me. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage"

"An advantage like what?" Stiles asked stepping closer to us. "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat" Peter replied and I chuckled at that one since that was a really bad idea on Stiles' part, we all started looking through the room trying to find something Peter could use, I started opening drawers in a cart while Derek, Peter and Scott looked through the cabinets.

"Hey wait!" Stiles called out making me look up. "What about these?" he held up the defibrillator paddles and showed them to everyone.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him.

"Well, no" Stiles replied.

"Put 'em down" Derek ordered and Stiles did as he was told making me smile as I found a large syringe and read the label.

"Epinephrine" I smirked lifting off the needle cover since I knew what this was.

"That's only gonna make him stronger" Derek replied looking up.

"Exactly" I smirked going over to Peter.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

"Let's find out shall we" I replied before stabbing it into his chest pushing down the plunger, he looked up shocked but then went stiff. "Have fun" I smirked and he walked out with Scott following him, I stayed back since I wasn't leaving Stiles and Derek alone with Ms Blake.

The rest of us waited until they had the twins distracted before Derek picked up Cora and when we heard the fight start we quickly made a break for it heading down to the garage and we saw the ambulance was still here.

"It's still here!" Stiles exclaimed as we ran over and opened the back of the ambulance, Derek and Stiles set Cora on the gurney but I noticed Jennifer walking away so I followed her but before I could reach her I stopped and looked down seeing a blood trail that lead to a dead body of a paramedic.

"Derek, over here" I called and he walked over seeing the dead body.

"Julia" we heard and looked up seeing Kali coming toward us twirling the keys to the ambulance on her finger. "It is you" I looked at Ms Blake curiously then it all fell into perspective, the Alpha's had to kill their emissaries to join the Alpha pack and by Kali's look towards Ms Blake I understood Ms Blake had been hers.

"You's can't beat her on your own" Ms Blake mumbled as she hid behind us and I heard Stiles close the doors to the ambulance and lock them.

"That's why we're gonna run" Derek replied grabbing my hand, we took off running leading Kali away from Stiles and Cora back inside the building.

"Wait, wait the elevator!" Ms Blake yelled as Derek and I saw Kali come from another door, I growled then ran into elevator since we didn't have another choice.

"Derek come on!" I yelled since he didn't follow but watched him shove a gurney towards Kali halting her a little as I reached out for him because the doors began closing, Derek grabbed my hand and I pulled him in colliding into the back wall of the elevator just as the doors closed and we heard Kali hit the metal doors.

We were panting waiting for the shock to wear off and Derek pulled me to his chest as I clenched my fists grabbing his shirt fighting back the sudden dizziness and nausea just as the lights began to flicker and the elevator stopped moving then everything went black for a few seconds before the emergency lights turned on.

"Son of a bitch" I groaned stepping back, Derek walked towards the doors and forced them open but the gap wasn't big enough for an adult to squeeze through.

"Skye-" I glared at him and shook my head.

"Don't even think about it Derek, I'm not leaving you in here with her" I glared at Ms Blake.

"Skye" he pleaded.

"No!" I crossed my arms, he sighed then nodded and walked back towards me looking up at the emergency hatch.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside so you'd have to break it" Jennifer told him.

"So?" he asked her.

"All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are"

"Kali already knows" Derek argued with her.

"Not necessarily, she saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out"

"Yeah well if I can get through then we can go to another floor" Derek argued again.

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft" Jennifer argued right back with him, I looked at Derek and shook my head hating that I agreed with her.

"Yeah please don't do that" I replied reaching down and grabbed his hand entwining our fingers.

"They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch" I scoffed and smirked back at her.

"Nothing wrong with that" she glared at me.

"Then you'll never find Stilinski and Cora will die" I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a pretty good idea about that already since every other sacrifice has been on the telluric currents and since I know this one is the last category you would need to have them at the most powerful spot and that'd be where you're drawing your power from then and only after it's complete will you take on Deucalion so it can't be that hard to figure out the rest" if looks could kill I'd be writhing on the ground in agony "How'd I do?" I asked with a satisfactory smirk.

"That's my smart little hunter" Derek smiled coming over to kiss my forehead before sighing. "Someone needs to get the backup generator running again" Derek pulled out his phone and texted someone as soon as it was sent he leaned against the back wall and I was quick to lean against him and sighed leaning my head back against his chest contently when his arms wrapped around my waist but a minute later his phone vibrated causing me to squeak in surprise and let out a quiet giggle.

"That felt a little weird" he chuckled pulling it out.

"Scott says, don't move on our way" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like we can go anywhere" I replied nodding at the elevator doors, I sighed loudly resting back against him again and Derek pulled me tightly against him as I closed my eyes praying the pain in my head away since it was becoming worse with every second and for some reason I was feeling an even stronger urge to vomit.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked after a few silent minutes, I opened my eyes and looked back at him.

"Nothing" he gave me a pointed look and turned me to face him. "Just a little sore and dizzy but I'm fine, I swear" I muttered against Derek's chest but he still looked down at me worried, we fell into silence again until Ms Blake decided to break it this time after Derek checked his phone.

"Anything?" I rolled my eyes but neither of us answered her. "I know what you two are thinking" I turned and shot her a confused look. "That I'm evil, a bitch" I scoffed.

"If the shoe fits" I muttered hearing Derek chuckle.

"But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought, 'Is that her real face, the slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe, is that what she really looks like'" I rolled my eyes since I wasn't even thinking about that until now.

"Actually the only thing I've been thinking about is how to kill you" I replied turning to glare at her. "Because I could care less what you look like or what you believe your fighting for and the only thing I'm really thinking about is that I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with a bitch who thought my mate would help her delusions and tried to kill my best friends so shut up because nobody gives a shit about you Jenifer or Julia whatever your real name is" I snapped angrily and felt Derek try to rub my arm in hopes it would calm me down.

"Julia Baccari, that was my name" she replied undeterred by my anger.

"We don't care" Derek told her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters, I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name it's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self, do you know what else is…your face, the one that's supposed to be staring back at you when you look in a mirror, not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize"

"We still don't care" Derek snapped but Jennifer looked at him undeterred still.

"But I bet you're curious, I bet you wonder exactly what happened"

"You were an emissary, they tried killing you along with the rest of the pack, mystery solved" I snapped clenching my fists.

"I was Kali's emissary"

"Yeah already figured that one out too" I replied leaning back against Derek again.

"I was the one she couldn't kill" we sat in silence for a minute or so before she spoke again making me roll my eyes. "For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire but a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter something that gave it a spark of power again, the sacrifice of a virgin" Derek and I both tensed realizing exactly what she was talking about.

"Shut up" I interrupted and glared at her.

"You didn't know what you were doing back then but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton" I turned around facing Derek and placed my hands on his face and gently allowed my thumbs to brush against his cheeks, Derek locked his green eyes on me allowing me to comfort him but I could see the underlining pain she was causing him. "You gave it power again" she continued angering me even more. "You gave me power, just enough to hold on to life a little longer, long enough to be found"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kill you" I snapped glaring at her over my shoulder, Derek didn't need the guilt, Derek dropped his head and took several deep breaths so I gently kissed his head and snuggled closer to him knowing it was what he needed and he rested his head on top of mine while I laid comfortably on his shoulder. "Don't listen to her" he nodded.

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Ms Blake asked us.

"No" Derek replied, I turned back to her and sighed.

"It's a Norse myth, Balder the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other Gods so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world, his mother Frigg took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing that they would never hurt Balder" I replied and felt Derek's arms tighten around me.

"You're full of surprises" Ms Blake smiled as I rolled my eyes and continued.

"At a gathering they tested him stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him, nothing worked but there was one god who wasn't so enamored of Balder, the god of mischief Loki, Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked, Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Balder, Frigg was heartbroken she decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it so now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again, now what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her angrily, she smiled nodding her head in approval.

"We were the overlooked, the emissaries it was a mistake Deucalion and the Alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own, from virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked"

"You killed innocent people" Derek replied and I could sense the detest and anger coming from him.

"So have you's" she snapped at him "I know the real color of your eyes Derek and I know what it means and I know about the body's you've piled up Skyler" Derek looked down and I relaxed turning back to comfort him since I knew this was a sore subject just as it was for me. "I'm not asking you to save just my life, I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again"

"You can't beat them" Derek argued.

"Are you sure about that" she replied with a smirk. "What do you know about the lunar eclipse, what happens to a werewolf during it, you know don't you?" I turned back to Derek confused especially since I saw his sadness on this matter and knew it was because Boyd had asked him about right before he'd died.

"What happens?" I asked him.

"What happens Derek?" Ms Blake persisted when he didn't answer me. "During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power" he replied looking at me then up at her as my eyes widened in shock, we fell to silence again as I thought that over but then Derek's phone buzzed saying that they had a plan on getting us out.

"About bloody time" I muttered.

Derek opened the doors fully while Jennifer took off her shoes, Allison appeared at the opening of the elevator and we handed her the shoes then she put them on and started running, Derek closed the elevator doors back causing a clang and as the power soon came back on he pushed a floor button, looking at me then pulled me to his side, I turned back to Ms Blake but instead of seeing her, I saw the Darach and I let out a gasp as everything went black.


	11. PA - Ep 11 - Alpha Pact

**Skye's POV**

_I felt happy…happier than I have in a long time and that was all due to the beautiful sleeping little baby in my arms, I don't know how I got here but I never wanted to leave, I just wanted to keep staring down at this perfect little innocent life who was depending on me wholeheartedly…_

_"Skyler!" I looked up at the sound of Derek's panicked voice confused when I couldn't see him anywhere. "Skyler wake up…please wake up!" _I was suddenly looking up at Stiles and Derek hovering over me and I looked around confused for a second before it all came flooding back, Ms Blake had knocked me out yet again.

"Where is she?!" I snapped attempting to sit up but my head spun and I laid back down. "Son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill her" Derek looked down at me with worried eyes but I couldn't worry about myself right now so I tried to sit up again this time with their help.

"We gotta go and I'm getting you to a doctor" Derek suddenly said but I shook my head.

"No I'm fine, I just…" I stood up again with their help but nearly stumbled back if it wasn't for Derek grabbing my waist steading me.

"Skye you've been knocked unconscious twice in one day, you could have a concussion, you're seeing a doctor or at least I'm taking you to see Deaton" I frowned nodding since we didn't have time to argue so we left quickly getting into the Toyota and drove to meet up with Isaac and Peter who had Cora safe, we pulled up and saw Isaac with Chris and Allison but Peter was nowhere to be seen. "Stay in the car" I sighed nodding my head as he got out.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" I heard Ally ask Derek as he walked to their car and grabbed Cora.

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's gonna hold off the cops for us" he started back towards me. "We have to go right now" he added to Isaac.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked as Derek carefully laid Cora in the back seat and I took a quick note on how fast her breathing was.

"Jennifer took Melissa" my eyes widened turning to Derek since they hadn't told me that.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked him. "Derek's where's Scott?"

"He's with Deucalion" Derek finally replied then got in as Isaac quickly jumped into the back and we pulled away without another word, I let my head rest back and closed my eyes but Derek grabbed my hand startling me and he shook his head. "Don't go to sleep, we're almost at the clinic, Deaton's meeting us there" I sighed looking back at Cora.

"Derek Cora needs help not me" he shook his head again.

"Skyler you're getting checked out, for all we know you have internal bleeding and I'm not losing you so enough" I sighed rolling my eyes but didn't argue as he pulled up at the animal clinic and we went inside with him carrying Cora and Deaton quickly checked her over but with one look we knew there was nothing he could do, no herbs he had that could cure a werewolf of mistletoe poisoning. "Check her too" I rolled my eyes but looked up at Derek.

"Get her home, I'll meet you there" he seemed hesitant. "Go now, please, help her first and I'll gladly let him check me over but I…I need you to go, please"

"I'll drop her off myself" Deaton added with a small smile Derek's way and I watched him sigh before coming up to me and pulled me into his arms resting his forehead against mine.

"Be quick okay, I love you" I smiled nodding my head.

"I love you too, now go" he nodded then quickly picked up Cora and left with Isaac in tow, I sighed sitting down in a chair and let Deaton look over the multiple cuts on my head and body from Ms Blake's attacks and winced every time he placed a stich in the one on the side of my head since the only pain killers he had was general run of the mill Tylenol.

"Have you been experiencing any dizzy spells?" he asked shining a light into both my eyes while holding up a finger I was looking at.

"Some and a little bit of nausea but I've been having those before Ms Blake attacked me" I watched something in his eyes change.

"Tiredness?" I thought for a moment then nodded. "These nausea spells, how severe?"

"Not much why, I'm just coming down with something before all this" I went to stand up but he placed his hands on my shoulders holding me down.

"Skyler I need you to be honest with me, have you and Derek had unprotected intercourse?" my eyes widened.

"What no…actually yeah but I'm on the mini pill and it's just not possible, trust me" he frowned then walked over to a cabinet and walked back over with a specimen jar. "No, there's no way I'm pregnant"

"Better safe than not, bathroom is just through that door in my office" I rolled my eyes but took the jar and went into the bathroom, if it was gonna shut him up about it then whatever, I peed in the jar then went back out and put it down on the table then grabbed my jacket pulling it on as he dipped some testing strip into the jar then lifted it up and I saw it turning pink and a deep frown slip into his features.

"What?" I asked confused and he looked up.

"Pink mean's pregnant Skyler" I frowned staring at the testing strip in his hands.

"No…no it's not possible, it's just…it can't be" I took a deep breath and steadied myself against the exam table. "Oh god no" he walked over this time with a plastic cup filled with water and I gladly took a sip. "What…what the hell am I gonna do, I can't bring a baby into this world" he got me to take a seat.

"You still have options, I suggest you see a gynecologist and get it confirmed since this test isn't actually designed for humans-"

"So it might be wrong?" I asked hopefully.

"The possibility is slight" I sighed nodding my head then stood up.

"Thanks Deaton, for the patch up but I know I just can't be pregnant"

"I'll stop and get you some tests you can take home with you and I'll leave you to discuss it with Derek" I nodded even though there was no way in hell I was bringing this up with Derek and we went out getting in his car and he stopped at a chemist and I slipped inside with my hood pulled up and brought a few different brands of pregnancy tests before he drove me home and as I walked upstairs I hid the tests in my jacket before I heading to the door but the closer I got I could hear Isaac.

"She's dying isn't she?" I frowned hesitating by the door.

"I don't know" my frown increased by Derek's words.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know" I leant up against the wall and played with the test in my pocket feeling a single tear sliding down my cheek because if any of this was true then it's the worst possible time and I can't even believe I was this stupid, I must have missed a pill or with all the stress it just threw it off but it was my responsibility to keep this from happening.

"…because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help from being killed, you were in here rolling around the sheets with Skye" I looked up with a glare but understood why Isaac was angry, we've been reckless and useless just letting people get killed when it was also my responsibility to stop things like this from happening. "Do you get how many people she's killed, Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing nothing!" I looked down mournfully because Isaac was right, we've been doing nothing. "Why'd you do this to us Derek, was it all about the power, we're you bored, we're you lonely?" I could hear Isaac's voice breaking and it broke my heart to hear it, I didn't hear Derek's reply but I could hear footsteps coming towards the door.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave, I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her" Derek finally replied.

"There's no time!" Isaac yelled and I thought that was enough, Cora was Derek's only remaining family and I knew I'd feel the same way if it was Jake so turned to head in just as Isaac opened the door and looked startled for a second before stepping aside to let me in. "The full moons coming, the Sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead so I'm gonna try and help them, you can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing" Isaac added then walked out slamming the door behind him.

"I wouldn't take it personally" I frowned looking towards the stairs where Peter was sitting then walked up to Derek and put my hands on his shoulders kneading them gently. "Anger is just a tool he's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another" I frowned looking up at Peter as he came down the stairs. "From you to Scott" I sighed taking a seat next to Derek and leaned my head against his shoulder as I watched Cora still struggling for breath.

"Scott's not an Alpha yet" Derek argued.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" I remembered the tests in my pocket and they suddenly seemed ten times heavier, I got up and walked towards the bathroom with Derek not even noticing and it didn't take long before I looked down at the two positive signs.

"No" I turned and sunk down to the floor putting my head between my knees because how could I keep denying it when both tests have come back positive as well as Deaton's test.

I broke down into sobs trying to keep them muffled since my life couldn't get any worse right now, I grabbed my phone out of my jacket pocket dialed the one person I'd always depended on but it rang out and I sighed before deciding to leave him a message.

"Jake…I…I've messed up big time and things are really bad here, I should've called you sooner but I thought I could do something on my own for once but I…I need you big brother" I hung up then resumed my position until I heard a sudden knock on the sliding door and looked up startled.

"Skyler?" it was Peter.

"I'm fine, just tell him I'll be out in a minute"

"You alright little hunter?" I rolled my eyes at him but got up and quickly stuffed the tests into my pocket.

"I'm fine" I repeated then opened the door seeing him standing there almost looking worried.

"You don't look fine sweetheart" I glared at him for calling me sweetheart and he took a step back to let me past. "Just an observation"

"Thanks but I don't need your concern" I snapped then pushed past him going back out into the main room just in time to see Derek sitting on the side of the bed taking some of Cora's pain away and they we're both breathing heavily before Cora took a deep sigh of relief.

"Careful" Peter warned from behind me and Derek snapped his arm back panting in pain so I walked up worriedly watched his hand unclench shakily so I grabbed it and started rubbing it to get the blood-flow back, I knew about the sharing pain thing and knew it was never good for one to take so much from the other.

"Don't worry, I know going too far could kill me" Derek replied over his shoulder towards Peter before looking at me with what I'm sure was supposed to be a reassuring look but it did nothing to appease me.

"That's not exactly what I meant" Peter replied and we turned confused.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked standing and walked towards him as I looked back to Cora and noticed the sweat covering her forehead so I grabbed a wet cloth and started trying to cool her down with it while keeping my attention on the boys.

"I've heard its something only an Alpha can do and with good reason" Peter replied.

"Which is?" Derek asked when he paused.

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack, they care for it, they bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf, they even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensively grooming it, in a way they can do more than just ease pain they can be instrumental in healing their own"

"If your trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me" Derek argued not seeing the point of Peter's little explanation.

"I'm telling you I've heard it's possible"

"How?" Derek replied and I stood up leaving the cold press against Cora's forehead walking up to them by the table curious myself.

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha, when you take her pain she draws on that power that provides you with those special gifts, the power that heightens your senses, your strength, the power that transforms your body, as an Alpha you have that bit of extra, that spark that intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red"

"If I can save her-"

"If?" Peter said cutting Derek off and held up a finger. "If" he repeated. "I didn't say it works every time, it could just as easily kill you" I frowned turning to Derek worried and conflicted, on one hand I wanted nothing more than for him to save Cora and keep what little was left of his family but if I was really pregnant I didn't want him putting his life in danger and risk raising this child alone.

"How do it do it?" Derek asked after a few seconds of deep thinking and I turned hiding my face from him in case he saw disappointment on my face but I had to remind myself that he didn't know I was possibly pregnant with his child. "By taking her pain?"

"And then some because there's a cost" Peter replied and I knew what that meant and I didn't like it one bit, I sighed taking a seat suddenly feeling dizzy from the stress of this situation and watched them turn to me, Derek with worry and Peter with a look of interest.

"Skye, are you okay?" Derek asked coming over and knelt in front of me. "What did Deaton say?"

"What…oh I'm fine, no concussion but he did say I should take it easy the next few days" I replied avoiding meeting his eyes in case he saw it there.

"Your sure?" I nodded then was forced to look up when he lifted my chin. "What else, I can tell something else is bothering you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing I promise, let's just focus on getting Cora better" he frowned seeming to catch my lie but he chose not to ask and stood up walking back over to Cora do it this…whatever Peter was having him do and I instantly regretted not telling him even if there was a possibility I wasn't since if he died and I was then I'd never forgive myself.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year but think about what else you'll be losing" Peter suddenly said stopping him and I swear I saw a not so subtle look my way making me wonder if he knew something.

"I don't care about power, not anymore"

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter asked him. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Kali's ultimatum still stands, the full moon is tomorrow night and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think your gonna fare as a Beta" I looked up again worried since Peter actually had a point there, if he did survive healing Cora then he was powerless against Kali and the Alpha pack.

"I don't care" Derek repeated casting a quick glance my way and I read his look perfectly, so I nodded understanding he needed to do this and I was gonna support him.

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for, she would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power, maybe that what she was gonna have you do at the hospital"

"Why?" Derek asked him.

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the Alpha's without her, she wants you to come to her, it's why she tried getting our little hunter here out of the picture, its all part of her plan, she needs you on her side" Peter argued and I frowned looking down but then glared and stood up walking towards Derek and took his hand.

"Well there is one flaw to her plan, I'm still here and she's got another thing coming if I'm gonna stand aside and let her kill anyone else, we fight together" I replied looking up at Derek and he smiled just a little bit and squeezed my hand.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to fight little huntress with your…condition?" Peter asked nodding down at my mid-section and I froze, hand instinctively coming to rest over my stomach since there was no way he could have known unless he smelt or heard it.

"What's he talking about?" Derek asked and my eyes snapped to meet his.

"It's…uh nothing" I replied dismissively.

"Come now little hunter he should know, actually he should be able to smell it?" I turned and glared at Peter because this was not how I wanted to bring it up with Derek.

"What's he talking about Skye, what arent you telling me?" I frowned avoiding Derek's eyes.

"Focus on your smell Derek" Peter cut in and heard Derek take a deep inhale of breath.

"What is that, what's wrong with you?" I looked up with a large frown feeling the tears rolling down my face.

"Nothings wrong with me Derek"

"Just the miracle of life" Peter said cutting me off again so I glared at him again.

"Would you shut up!"

"What…wait what?" Derek suddenly exclaimed then I saw his eyes look down at my stomach and I cringed shrinking back. "Your…your-"

"Pregnant" I finally spat out when he hesitated to say the word and watched his whole body freeze up and stare down at me in shock so I turned to Peter glaring at him again since this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything right now. "Derek I know that this is…crazy and totally not what we need right now and I'm sorry"

"How long?" he suddenly asked snapping himself out of his shock and almost sounded angry.

"I…I just found out an hour ago, Deaton he…he suspected after I told him I was dizzy and nauseous even before Ms Blake hit me over the head so he got me to take a test and well…" I trailed off reaching into my pocket and grabbed the tests holding them out to him and he stared down at the result.

"But I thought-" he cut himself off and looked to Peter.

"I'll give you two a minute" he walked into another room and I rolled my eyes since it wasn't like he couldn't hear everything anyway.

"I thought you said you we're on the pill?" Derek said turning back to look at me.

"I am"

"You missed a pill?" I frowned.

"I…I don't know but I've also heard stress can throw off the pill and I've been pretty stressed lately" I replied then looked up at him. "I didn't plan for this to happen anymore than you did and I know it's all my fault okay so I'm not gonna force you into anything-"

"Don't!" he said cutting me off. "Don't think I'm gonna just walk out on you Skyler, I have been just as reckless as you, I should've still worn protection-"

"Yeah cause god forbid you trust me right-"

"That's not what I'm saying!" he yelled and I jumped back startled. "I just…how can we possibly do this, how could…I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"There's nothing you supposed to do Derek" I replied then sighed loudly since yelling wasn't gonna get us anywhere. "Look just forget about it okay, I'll take care of it" I went to walk out needing to cool off but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Wait I don't…don't go anywhere please, I'm sorry okay and the last thing I want is for you to leave I'm just…I'm-"

"Scared?" I asked filling in what I knew he would never admit and he nodded. "I'm scared too Derek, I never planned on being a teenage mom and with our crazy messed up lives it's nuts to even think about bringing a baby into the world so I'm gonna…like I said I'll take care of it"

"You don't mean…" he trailed off and I looked down feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "Skye no, please no" I looked up hearing his voice break and it broke my heart. "Please just…we still have time right, let's just…deal with one thing at a time but after all this we have to talk about it okay, just please don't do anything" I sighed reluctantly nodding my head just as my phone vibrated in my pocket so I grabbed it and looked down seeing a text from Allison and froze reading it.

**_Ms Blake took my dad, she has all three! – Ally_**.

"What?" Derek asked seeing my reaction.

"She…she took Allison's dad, she…she has all three" I looked up then turned towards the door. "I have to help, I have to save them" I moved to the door but Derek grabbed my hand again.

"Hey you can't do anything, not in your…state"

"I can't let Allison lose her dad, I just can't and I can't lose anymore…anymore family, he's my god-father Derek" he shook his head.

"I know okay but I just don't want you to get hurt" I squeezed his hand.

"I'm not gonna get hurt, I'll be with Scott and I'll take my gun with me, I-" I was cut off my someone knocking on the door and we both turned confused but Peter beat us to the punch and answered it and my eyes widened seeing Lydia standing there going wide-eyed when she saw Peter.

"Derek, we have a visitor!" I rolled my eyes as he stepped aside letting Lydia in.

"Hey Lyds, what's up?"

"We might have figured out where Ms Blake's keeping the Sheriff and the others, it's the root cellar"

"What can we do?" Derek asked confused.

"You know where it is, don't you?" she asked equaling confused.

"No" Peter replied and I frowned confused since Cora told us they'd been there before.

"You don't know where it is but Stiles said you've been there?" Lydia replied voicing my thoughts.

"We have but after a few memorable experiences there Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister decided that she didn't ever want us going back, she knew how dangerous it was" I frowned and rubbed Derek's shoulder as he sat down going back to watching Cora who seemed to worsen by the minute. "She took the memory of its location from us"

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia asked and I looked down trying to rack my brain if my dad had ever mentioned something like this but nothing came to mind so I was about as useless as always so when she left I didn't even attempt to go with her since what could I do really except put myself and…my unborn child in danger.

"It's gotta be now, I don't have a choice" Derek suddenly said making me look up and see Cora was gagging for breath that she couldn't find.

"You always have a choice, it's whether or not you can live with the consequences facing Kali as a Beta" Peter argued.

"Yeah but it's not just a full moon coming it's a lunar eclipse, we'll all be powerless" Derek replied.

"I'm here okay, I'm not going anywhere" I touched my hand to his shoulder and he nuzzled into it before nodding and brushed some of Cora's hair away from her forehead before he took Cora's hand with nothing seemingly happening but then I saw the black veins start rising up his arms before he started grunting and wincing in pain as it rose into his neck and cheeks before he yelled throwing his head back fangs extending as his brilliant red eyes faded to their Beta blue before he passed out falling back up I quickly moved lowering him down gently as Cora sat up with a loud gasp.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is the chapter some of you...if not most of you have been waiting for, hope you liked it. **


	12. PA - Ep 12 - Lunar Eclipse

**Skye's POV**

I was getting more worried by the hour since Derek has been out cold for more than ten hours after healing Cora but Peter assured me that his heart was still beating so all I could do was sit beside him brushing his hair down.

"Maybe this will help" I turned and saw Cora come over with a bottle of water and I helped tilt Derek's head back as she tipped it carefully forcing him to take some water and his eyes suddenly snapped open as he swallowed down the water.

"You're okay" he said looking at Cora and she smiled laughing softly.

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, all because of you" I smiled and squeezed Derek's shoulder making him turn to me.

"Hopefully not all for nothing" Peter spoke up making us all turn to him. "The moon is rising Derek, you drained your body all the way to the red and there is a fully charge Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb"

"I'll be fine in a few hours" Derek replied as I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"I sincerely hope so because a few hours is all that you have"

"He's not alone" I replied looking up at Peter then stood and moved over to the bed pulling out my weapons chest from underneath it and pulled out my gun along with one of my dad's assault rifles then held up a box of ammo. "Pretty sure a werewolf can't heal a wolfsbane bullet to the head"

"Skye your not going to be here when Kali gets here" I turned to Derek confused and angry.

"Your not sending me away Derek, I've said it before but I'll say it again we're in this fight together, now more than ever"

"No we're not" he replied standing up using the wall for support. "Your pregnant and I'm not putting your life and the life of our baby in danger" I saw Cora's shock but he didn't see it as he walked towards me.

"I can't just stay away Derek, you know me better than that and this baby is the reason why I can't risk not being here and losing you, I don't want to be a single teenage mom" I saw Peter and Cora make themselves scarce.

"You won't, I promise" he replied leaning his forehead against mine. "You've given me every reason to stay alive, I love you Skye and I want to have this baby with you" I looked up shocked because that was the last thing I expected to hear from him especially right now.

"Derek we don't have to talk about the baby right now-"

"I want to we need to talk about it Skye, I said we'd take it one thing at a time and Cora's fine now so we should talk"

"We are talking" I replied trying to throw him off because I wasn't sure if I was even ready to talk about it.

"Not seriously" he sighed taking a seat on the bed and pulled me into his lap so I laid my head against his shoulder feeling a single tear roll down my cheek. "Skye I wont force you into anything I've always said that remember so if you really don't want-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"It's not that I don't want it Derek, I knew I always wanted a family with you from the moment I decided that you we're what I wanted but I just didn't think it was gonna happen this fast, I mean I'm seventeen years old and your like what twenty three, what is everyone gonna think"

"Your almost eighteen" he replied and I frowned looking up because that wasn't the point of what I was trying to say. "But I know that's not what your really concerned about, Skye I don't care what anyone else thinks because all that matters is what we think and I love you so if you want to bring this baby into the world without anyone knowing it's mine, I'll do it, I'll do anything for you" I shook my head.

"I'm not ashamed that I'm having a baby with you Derek, I'm just scared since I've never really pictured myself the mother type" he smiled cupping my face.

"You'll be amazing because your caring, compassionate and any baby will be lucky to call you mom" I smiled looking up at him.

"And your gonna be an amazing dad" he laughed before kissing me and I smiled into it but the door suddenly slid open and I jumped startled getting off Derek's lap and my eyes widened seeing Jake standing there with an almost mirror look to my own. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked looking at me like I had two heads. "I got your voicemail and I've tried calling you but you weren't answering so I dropped everything and got here as fast as I could" I looked down then turned when Derek stood up.

"What's he talking about Skye?"

"Uh it's nothing…can you give us a minute?" he sighed nodding then left going upstairs so I walked over to Jake and couldn't help it I pulled him into a hug since it's been so long since I've seen him in person. "I really missed you Jakey" he laughed softly squeezing me.

"I missed you too Star" he pulled back and seemed to regard me carefully taking every inch of my body. "Now are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he didn't seem to believe me and I looked down taking in a deep breath knowing it was going to be better for everyone if I just came out with it.

"So what was with the message baby sis?" I led him over to the couch and got him to sit. "Okay now I'm worried"

"I'm fine Jake, more than fine actually well accept for an Alpha pack terrorizing my friends, their parents including Chris Argent are currently taken captive by a crazy dark druid who is actually our teacher-"

"Whoa hang on, what the hell have you been doing here?" I sighed taking a seat beside him then told him everything that has happened since he left with leaving out a few life threating parts but he got pretty much the whole story up until now. "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?!" he yelled standing up and I knew he was angry because Jake rarely ever yelled especially at me.

"I didn't want you to worry and come rushing back, we handled most of it but…now things are different and I just…I've really missed you and needed my big brother"

"What's changed?" he asked calming down and sat back down.

"Okay" I sighed knowing it was now or never to tell him that his baby sister got herself knocked up with a possible werewolf baby. "Well Derek and I…we kind have been…you know and…we didn't plan it but we weren't exactly careful either and I'm…kind of…uh pregnant" his eyes widened in shock and for a minute I was expecting him to yell again since his face went bright red but he suddenly stood up.

"Are you serious!" I winced thinking he was angry. "Although it wasn't smart of you Skye, I'm happy for you if your happy" I looked up with a small smile.

"I am, Derek makes me happy and we want to have this baby"

"Well then I'm happy for you little sis, come here" he pulled me into another hug and I smiled hugging him back. "But what does this mean for this Alpha pack, you can't stay here Star, your gonna get yourself killed and my niece or nephew" I sighed looking down.

"I can't leave Derek either, he needs me"

"No I don't, your brothers right" I looked up with a glare seeing Derek walking down the spiral stairs.

"Eavesdropper!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up.

"I kept out of it until the last part" he smirked then walked up and shook hands with my brother.

"It's nice seeing you again Derek, I'm a little mad that you knocked up my baby sister but I can see she's happy so I'll let it slide" I rolled my eyes but smiled and moved wrapping my arms around Derek's side and laid my head against his chest. "But he's right that I'm right Skye, you can't stay here, no matter what the cost"

"I'm not leaving" I argued stubbornly and I wasn't budging even if I had to handcuff myself to something in the loft, I would do it.

"Why do you gotta be so stubborn" Jake exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"My name's Venandi for a reason" I argued back and Derek shook his head with a hint of a smile on his face but he hid it when he caught me looking.

"Skye I told you, you need to stay safe and staying here is everything but safe" I stared defiantly.

"Semper Familia" I spoke looking at Derek and he gave me a confused look before turning to Jake when he groaned rolling his eyes.

"Why'd I know you were gonna say that?" I smiled over at him.

"Uh translation please?" I laughed at Derek since through all the time we've been together he's still clueless as ever when I spoke Latin in front of him.

"She said 'Always Family', it's been our motto since we were kids, it means that no matter what we stay and fight together as a family and sorry to break it to you Derek but your apart of the Venandi legacy now"

"Oh, still don't see a point on what that has to do with Skye staying?" I rolled my eyes turning to Jake.

"Vide quid aliud faciam a cotidianam" he laughed shaking his head.

"Sidus talem laborem"

"Hey English please" Derek spat glaring at us and we both broke out into laughs.

"Nah it's too much fun"

"Vere scio quod non aliqua Latine?" Jake asked and I shook my head.

"Nemo, ne discere velle" I laughed at Derek's angry eye's glaring at us.

"You might want to learn some Latin mate if your gonna survive living with her the rest of your life" I rolled my eyes but before I could reply I saw Lydia walk out from the door with Ethan and I instantly became alert as did everyone else as Derek pushed me behind him and Peter and Cora came out standing with us as well and Jake took up the spot on my other side but I had a feeling Ethan wasn't here to hurt Derek or me for that matter..

"We know about the Lunar Eclipse" Ethan began looking at Derek. "So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field, she's coming and my brothers coming with her"

"Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter replied and I turned seeing Jake glare at him and I recalled that I hadn't even told him that Peter was alive again and knew he'd be angry since he's the reason our father is dead so I touched his hand and shook my head mouthing 'explain later'.

"You want me to run?" Derek asked without even looking back at him and kept his eyes locked on Ethan.

"No, I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish" Peter replied sarcastically. "Of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town"

"If you want to fight and die for something that's fine with me but do it for something meaningful" Cora added backing up Peter.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked them again without ever taking his eyes off Ethan.

"We don't but I'll bet she has an idea" Peter replied turning his head in Lydia's direction. "Don't you Lydia?" he started walking towards her and that made me anxious and I tried to take a step to stop him getting any closer to her but hit two brick walls of ultimate overprotectiveness that was Derek and Jake.

"I don't know anything" Lydia replied shaking her head.

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter asked her still walking closer to her.

"What do you feel?" Derek added looking at Lydia and she looked up at me so I nodded for her to tell us.

"I feel like…I'm standing in a graveyard" I turned to Derek and knew he was sold on Peter's idea so we quickly gathered a few things, clothes and my weapons box before heading downstairs with Cora and Peter getting into the Toyota while Jake jumped on his bike following us and got as far away from the loft before pulling over and let Peter out since he wasn't coming with us.

"Jake go back to Berkeley and I promise we'll stay in touch"

"This doesn't feel right Skye" I nodded since I didn't want him to go but for now Derek and I needed to figure out a few things.

"I know but we're getting out of here and I shouldn't have even brought you back here in the first place, I'll be okay I've got Derek and Cora" he sighed then pulled me into a hug.

"Stay safe Star" he added letting go and stepped back then got on his bike.

"I will okay and I promise I'm not taking any risks, not anymore" I looked over at Derek who was talking to Peter and smiled. "We'll be okay, we've got each other" he nodded.

"You better or I'll hunt you down" I laughed nodding my head.

"I love you Jake"

"Love you too" he pulled on his helmet then with one last look he was gone and I was getting back into the back seat of the Toyota and Derek climbed into the drivers seat again.

"Don't call until your at least 100 miles away and Skyler take care of that little one" I nodded actually smiling at Peter for once since he sounded caring for once. "Go!" he exclaimed and Derek stepped on the gas putting Beacon Hills in the rearview mirror and I leaned my head against the window looking at the last remnants of the only place I've ever called home disappear and I never even got to say goodbye to Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Allison so I sent them all one text.

**_Goodbye and I'm sorry – Skye_**, I watched it try and send but the storm rolling around us must've been blocking the signal so I turned it off knowing it's send as soon as we were out of the storm's eye.

I looked up confused when Derek suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and both him and Cora looked up looking like they'd heard something so I moved between the two front seats and raised my eyes waiting for them to fill me in.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked looking at Derek.

"Lydia" he replied then turned to me. "We have to go back" he added then turned and we drove back into Beacon Hills and he pulled up at the loft, he got out. "Stay in the car Skye" I glared and opened to door getting out. "Skyler!"

"Don't Skyler me, Lydia's my friend" I replied then went inside ahead of him but he quickly caught up pushing me behind him as we walked up and inside our loft seeing it littered with broken glass from the skylight and two dead bodies of Kali and the Voltron twins with Ms Blake standing right in the middle of the room as Lydia cowered to a side so Cora and I didn't hesitate to run over to her first.

I looked up at Derek but continued rubbing Lydia's arm as Ms Blake told him she'd done this all for him but I refused to believe that since she's done nothing but hurt innocent people for her own delusional cause.

"You did this for me?" Derek asked not believing her any more than I was.

"For us" she replied and I glared looking at Cora to take my place consoling Lydia before I stood walking over to Derek and possessively took my spot by his side. "For anyone who's ever been their victim" my mind went to Erica and Boyd but that doesn't mean I liked or approved of her methods of getting justice.

"Stop talking to me like a politician, stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek exclaimed taking a few steps towards her.

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's" I frowned looking at her. "Scott, you can save his mother, Stiles' father-"

"How?" Derek asked cutting her off but I shook my head since I didn't trust a word she was saying, she wouldn't just let them go, not when she needs them.

"I need a Guardian, that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you" she replied walking towards him and I stepped forward pulling my gun out of my waistline.

"Far enough bitch and he's not going anywhere with you" I snarled angrily.

"I can't help you, I'm not even an Alpha anymore" Derek added pulling me back protectively.

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time" she argued.

"You just killed three of 'em on your own, what do you need me for?" Derek spat.

"You haven't seen him at his strongest, I have and if he's got Scott with him I don't stand a chance" she argued again. "Unless I have you" I glared at her because if she seriously thought I was letting Derek help her then she was even more delusional than I thought.

"Derek, don't trust her" Cora spoke up voicing my thoughts and I nodded my agreement.

"I have the eclipse in my favor but the moon's only gonna be in the earths umbral shadow for 15 mins, that's the extent of my window, there's no decision to struggle with, help me kill him and the others live, just help me" she pleaded eyes never leaving Derek and I saw his eyes come to a decision.

"Derek no!" I exclaimed grabbing his hand. "Please don't do this" he looked down at me with sad but determined eyes. "Please, for me…for-" I cut myself off but he knew and sighed kissing my forehead.

"I have to do this" I shook my head feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. "I love you" he added quickly then let go of my hand and walked out with Ms Blake following him with a satisfied smirk on her face and I would've followed if it wasn't for Cora suddenly behind me holding me back.

"We have to get going, we have to get help" I turned to Cora then sighed and nodded my head, I had to trust Derek knew what he was doing and know that he had to come back, it wasn't just me who needed him.

"From who?" Lydia asked getting up and we started walking out.

"I don't know but we can't stay here" Cora replied leading us towards the door but the sound of soft cracking stopped us and we turned seeing the twins separate so we ran over to them and I was surprised to see them still breathing.

"They're alive" I looked up at Cora and Lydia. "We have to get them to Deaton" three girls with two heavy male werewolves was hard enough to get downstairs but I'd already called Deaton and he met us at the loft with his car and we quickly went back to the animal clinic and he helped us get them inside.

"Cora, grab that table" he instructed pointing at one of the steel benchtops. "Grab his head" we helped him lower Aiden down onto beside his brother then I stepped aside since the black blood seeping from his nose was enough to make me want to hurl.

"Can you save them?" Cora asked him.

"Only if they start healing on their own" he replied but the rising feeling in my stomach was getting worse.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I ran over to the sink and emptied what little I actually had in my stomach and felt a comforting hand rub my back and turned seeing Cora and managed a small smile before I got the vile taste again and threw up again.

Once I was done throwing up I collapsed against some metal cabinets and gestured for Cora to help Deaton again as he came in wheeling oxygen machines and put masks over the twins faces, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest just a little since everything just seemed to weigh me down all of a sudden.

"Derek" I mumbled just as my head lulled to the side and I passed out with the last thing I heard was Cora's voice screaming my name.

**Derek's POV**

Light suddenly filled the room and I looked up down at my now clawless hand then up through broken part of the distillery and saw the eclipse had started but when we turned back Jennifer was gone.

"The eclipse, it's started" Deucalion said making me look up just as a dark shape was walking back towards the distillery and I knew it was Jennifer, she moved with amazing speed throwing Scott aside like he weighed nothing then went to Deucalion throwing him to the ground and started hitting his head against the concrete.

"Jennifer!" I yelled and she stopped looking up at me. "He doesn't know" I added.

"Know what?!"

"What you really look like" he looked down at Deucalion. "He knows the cost of bring Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid"

"No, no he hasn't" I knew this would work so I stop slow steps forward as she bent down placing her hands over his eyes and Deucalion suddenly screamed before Jennifer stepped back and he opened his eyes seemingly looked around. "Turn to me" she said looking down at him. "Turn to me!" I frowned watching as it didn't look like it made her as weak as I thought it would, Deucalion turned and she turned back to Jennifer before going to strike him but then stumbled so I caught her. "What is this?" she asked me.

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me and Skye, you won't have your strength for at least a few minutes"

"Then you do it" she asked smiling. "Kill him" I smiled a little and shook my head because that was never my plan.

"No" she looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer" I gripped her throat and started squeezing. "Let them go!" she grunted but managed to find strength to push me down into some crates before she repeatedly punched me in the face then stopped.

"Derek" she whispered like this hurt her but then her face darkened as she stood and turned going back to Deucalion but I stood up still ready to stand in front of her.

I moved to strike her but she grabbed me and forced me up against some metal pipes and continually threw my body against it sending waves of pain up my back but I refused to give into the pain and thought about everything I'd fought to get where I am today, everything I was fighting for and that was Skye and my family, our family.

I never picture myself a father but the moment I found out Skye was pregnant I pictured it clearly, our child already meant everything to me just as much as Skye did and I was fighting for them, for a better world so that my child could grow up in peace and not fear having their family ripped away from them like mine was and if I died today at least I had that peace of mind even if it meant I never got to hold my child or watch them grow up.

But I refused to give in just yet so when I felt the moon's power return to my body as the orange glow in the sky started fading as the eclipse was over I smiled when my eyes started glowing and glared at her.

"You're fifteen minutes are up" I pushed her back and she fell back before quickly stood up and threw mountain ash up just as Scott and I started to run towards her but stopped as the circle surrounded her.

"Like I told you Derek, either you or the parents" I glared at her. "Well I guess I'll just have to take them now, in a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a Demon Wolf" I looked up at Scott as he glared at her then raised his hand and tried forcing his way through the mountain ash barrier. "You've tried this once before Scott, I don't remember you having much success"

I watched confused and amazed as Scott continued to try and push his way through the barrier since it was next to impossible but he managed a to move his hands further against the barrier without it rebounding him away and Jennifer's smug smirk faltered as the room filled with blue light and his eyes changed from yellow to red as he took a step over the ash line before it broke and I shielded my eyes from the blinding light that ricocheted off as Jennifer fell back from the force of the line being broken.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked him scooting back.

"I'm an Alpha now" Scott replied after a few seconds of silence. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes"

"It won't change the color of mine so allow me" Deucalion suddenly said and came up behind Scott and slashed Jennifer's throat wide open and just like that the storm stopped, it was over and the first thought in my head was Skye, I had to get back to her but first I took a small break sitting on some crates as Scott called and checked in with Stiles making sure everyone was okay.

_"…were all okay, how 'bout you are you okay?" _I heard Stiles ask and Scott turned to me for an answer so I scoffed nodding my head.

"Sort of"

_"Well you think you can come get us?" _

"Yeah of course"

_"Great, okay um…bring a ladder"_ Scott hung up then we walked over to where Deucalion was standing.

"My mother told me you we're a man of vision once" I started then looked at Scott. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again"

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter" Scott took over. "Because you'll never see us coming" we turned and started to walk away and once far enough away I turned to Scott.

"We're leaving" he looked confused for a second. "We gotta get out of here for a while, I'm gonna find Cora somewhere new because this isn't a life for her or…me and Skye, not anymore" he sighed then nodded and we shared a quick hug.

"Thank you, for everything" I nodded with a small smiled before leaving him behind and grabbed my phone out of my pocket surprised it wasn't smashed and called Skye's phone.

_"Derek?" _I frowned stopping at the sound of Cora's voice instead.

"Cora?" I asked then realised there'd only be one reason she'd answer Skye's phone. "What happened, where is she?"

_"She's…she passed out Derek and we can't wake her" _

"Where are you?"

_"At the animal clinic" _

"I'll be right there" I hung up and took off at a sprint praying Skye and the baby we're okay.

**Skye's POV**

_"Skyler?"_ I could hear my name being called out by various people but as much as I tried my body wouldn't respond, I was stuck and panicking because I knew this wasn't good. _"Skyler, I need you to open your eyes, can you do that?" _I tried to open them but they were heavy and sleep continued to seem like a good idea.

_"Skye!" _I wanted to look up hearing Derek's voice. "Skyler, wake up right now you hear me, you can't do this to me" with the sound of his panic I was finally able to crack an eye open but the flood of bright light forced me to close them. "No come on please, open your eyes baby please" I blinked a few times slowly opening my eyes as saw Derek, Cora, Lydia and Deaton all hovering over me.

"Welcome back Skyler" Deaton said then held out a glass of water and I tried to sit up but my head still felt a little dizzy. "Slowly" I nodded and with Derek's help I sat up and took a few sips of water before shaking my head because I couldn't take anymore.

"Wh…what happened?" I asked looking around the room seeing the twins we're awake and healing and Derek had a split lip making me worry as I lifted my hand to cup his face inspecting a wound.

"You passed out" Cora replied making me turn to her confused.

"You were dehydrated and severely stressed which forced your body to shut itself down as a protective mechanism" Deaton added explaining it better so I sighed nodding my head.

"You scared me to death" Derek said sighing then stood gently lifting me up into his arms.

"Get her home and she needs plenty of rest" Deaton instructed him and he nodded before carrying me out with Cora in tow but I was falling asleep again with the gentle sway of his walk but this time I knew I was safe so I went peacefully.

When I woke up the next time I could see the sun was high in the sky and the sweet aroma of pancakes was in the air so I sat up carefully and saw a plate on my bedside table with pancakes piled high and a glass of orange juice beside it.

"Your awake" I turned watching as Derek walked over from the couch and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was almost ready to call Deaton again" I frowned shaking my head but he smiled. "How you feeling?"

"A little tired still but I think that's a pretty normal pregnancy symptom" I grabbed the orange juice and took a large sip of it seeing his smile again.

"As long as you're getting better, I don't want another episode of last night please" I rolled my eyes but smiled crossing my legs underneath me and grabbed the plate digging into one of the pancakes.

"Mm I got eat a thousand of these" he laughed grabbing one from the plate.

"I can't take all the credit"

"Or any of the credit" Cora cut him off appearing out of nowhere. "He almost burnt down the loft so I stepped in" I laughed nodding my head.

"Thanks Cora" Derek rolled his eyes but smiled as I polished off another one quickly feeling like I hadn't eaten in days and that was probably true.

"Slow down Skye, there's still plenty left we can heat up" I shook my head.

"I'm so hungry"

"Werewolf symptom" I heard Peter say and looked up seeing him leaning against a support beam.

"Wait…what?" I asked shocked and confused.

"The baby has fifty per cent werewolf genes, you'll probably find yourself being more tired or hungry, it's usually symptoms of a werewolf pregnancy" Derek frowned glaring up at him.

"Your telling me I'm growing a miniature werewolf inside me right now?" I asked turning to Derek.

"Yes but no at the same time, we wont know until later on if their gonna inherit the werewolf gene but that doesn't mean that the baby's all human either since my genes are still there" I frowned not liking the sound of that since I still had no idea how I was gonna raise this baby let alone a werewolf baby.

"How much later on, are we talking puberty or-"

"Five, maybe six it all depends really" Derek replied then rubbed my knee. "It'll be okay, I right here with you okay and I promise whatever our baby turns out to be, they'll be perfect" I smiled allowing a small amount of comfort by that but I knew this was going to be a long journey for this baby to be born and then another long one being a parent but with Derek by my side I knew we'd be okay.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for season 3 part A, hope you liked it and if you's want to see more please review.  
Translation's**

**·** **Vide quid aliud faciam a cotidianam - See what I deal with everyday**

**· Sidus talem laborem - Such a hardship Star **

**· Vere scio quod non aliqua Latine - He really doesn't know any Latin**

**· Nemo, ne discere velle - None, never wanted to learn**


	13. PB - Ep 13 - Anchors

**Skye's POV**

I was currently sitting in a less than adequate motel room waiting for news that Derek was okay but the more time passed I was getting more worried, I hated this plan of his since I knew who the Calavera's were and I should've been there with him and Peter and I would have but one I couldn't given I had a pretty nice bump growing these days and Derek was overly protective as usually and forbade me from following even going as far as threatening to leave me chained to the bed and two the Calavera's were the last people I wanted to know I was knocked up.

When we left Beacon Hills it was originally to take Cora back to South America where Derek knew she'd be safe and be kept out of the weird and bizarre that surrounded Beacon Hills and for us to do the same but for some reason Derek and I just couldn't find a place to call our own then he got wind of the Calavera's having something that he just had to get but refused to tell me what exactly so you can say I'm not at all happy that he went in to the Calavera's without me leaving me here to worry especially since it's been two days without any word now.

I sighed growing frustrated because I knew the Calavera's were dangerous and mostly psychopaths if you miscounted Araya who was the leader and matriarch of the Calavera family, I grabbed my phone and called the first number in my contract list.

_"Hello?"_

"Jake hey" I sighed rubbing a hand over my eyes since it felt like I haven't slept in days and Jake must have heard it in my voice.

_"Skye what's wrong, are you okay?" _

"Yeah I'm okay but it's uh…it's Derek, I need your help Jake"

_"What do you need?" _

"What do you know about the Calavera's?"

_"Why do you want to get mixed up with them, you know Araya would probably-"_

"I know what she'd do which is why I'm stuck sitting in a motel room on the outskirts of Mexico waiting for Derek to come back from the heart of Calavera territory" I ranted then took a breath.

_"Alright slow down and breath, your pregnant and you need to calm down" _I sucked in another deep breath. _"Now tell me why in the hell Derek has left you and gone to the Calavera's?" _

"I don't know, he caught wind that they had something but he wouldn't tell me what and so he and Peter went to get it but that was two days ago and I haven't heard anything from either of them and I'm getting worried"

_"I can be there in four/five hours maybe" _I sighed rubbing my eyes again and let out a yawn.

"No you need to stay in school, you have that hug essay due remember, I was just calling to see what you knew so I could-"

_"You say go in yourself and I'm gonna fly down there just to knock some sense into your head" _he replied cutting me off and I rolled my eyes.

"You'd really beat up your little sister who's pregnant and has an overprotective boyfriend who wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who caused me or our child harm?"

_"Good point but my reason still stands Skye, you can't just barge into Calavera territory especially when your pretty known now for-"_

"Turning my back on hunting and being a werewolf sympathizer?" I spat knowing that's how the hunter community saw me.

_"Not to be blunt but yeah" _he replied then sighed loudly. _"I don't know much about them, dad only dealt with them once or twice since we stayed out of their way and they stayed out of ours but they're pretty respected in the hunter community and have got some pretty new and old ways of dealing with werewolves so I say no doubt that they've got your boy-toy and his psychotic Uncle chained up being tortured as we speak" _

"How did I know you we're gonna say that?" I frowned and started pacing the room since I was stuck on what the hell I was gonna do, I couldn't call Cora and risk her getting captured too since we just got her out and safe.

_"Skye this is not a fight you can win with the Calavera's, I'm coming down there and I'll cut a deal with Araya or something" _

"Jake you and I both know Araya doesn't take deals, the woman is conniving and I don't know I just feel off about this whole thing especially since I have no idea what they even have that Derek wants"

_"He wouldn't tell you?!" _he asked sounding shocked.

"He thinks it's keeping me safe but seriously I'm ready to kill him" he laughed but I was dead serious, well almost but that wasn't the point, Derek was treating me like a porcelain doll and it was really getting on my nerves.

_"I understand why sometimes since you're not exactly smart sometimes Skye and your almost as stubborn as dad was" _I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, so what do you think I should do because I can't just sit here and do nothing waiting to find pieces of Derek returned one by one"

_"That's morbid even for you, just hang tight okay and I'm serious Skye don't do anything I'm gonna figure something out, I'll call back soon with something okay" _I groaned hating being on the outskirts of this but sighed.

"Alright fine but if you don't find anything I'm going in there guns blazing and grabbing my mate from that bitch"

_"You really are nuts, you know that right?" _

"Yep now hurry up"

_"Alright, alright chill out, I'll call soon" _he hung up and I sighed collapsing back on the bed looking up at the ceiling as I rubbed my bump.

"It'll be okay, your dads fine, he has to be fine" I mumbled to my bump just as the door suddenly bust open and two guys came in, I jumped up looking around for a weapon but they grabbed me and I got a sense of Deja vu as a cloth was pressed over my nose and mouth and I smelt the sickly odor of a chemical and fell limp slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I saw my phone flash from the table where they'd put it, the guy turned it off and I growled turning my head to glare at Peter since if he had stuck to the plan none of this would have happened and I could have been with Skye right now since I knew she was probably freaking out that I haven't gotten back to her.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?" I looked away shaking my head.

"Because it is your fault" I replied then grunted in pain when they turned up the electricity again.

"Yeah, your probably right" he agreed which just angered me more then we got shocked again and I couldn't help not yell in pain but at least Skye isn't here to watch this time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not a long chapter so I posted it a little earlier than normal just as a filler leading up to the next few chapters. **


	14. PB - Ep 14 - More Bad Than Good

**Skye's POV**

I jolted into a sitting position the moment I woke up and looked down at the mattress I was currently sitting on and just as I was about to stand the door into the room suddenly opened and there stood none other than Araya Calavera smiling at me.

"Skyler Venandi, a pleasure to finally meet you" I frowned moving to sit on the edge of the bed cautiously.

"What do you want, why am I here?" I asked her looking around the room, it was a normal bedroom but it seemed dark and I had a feeling of being closed in like I was trapped which was probably true.

"You could say I heard from a little bird that a Venandi was in my city and invited you to have breakfast with an old family friend" I frowned looking back at her.

"You have a funny way of inviting someone to breakfast?" I spat angrily then my hand instinctively fell to my bump because I had no idea what they used to knock me out and what affect it would've had on my baby.

"Sorry mija about the rough treatment but we didn't think you'd come quite so peacefully, now come I have a table set for us to enjoy"

"Thanks but I want to see Derek, I know you have him" I spat at her and stood up moving towards the door.

"There's plenty of time for that, you must take care of yourself" I glared and put a protective hand around my mid-section, they knew I was pregnant but then it wasn't hard to guess since you could tell my stomach wasn't the result of too much food.

"I want to see Derek" I argued letting it be heard that it was all I was going to want.

"Okay, if you insist" she gestured for me to go first so I did following beside her down a long hallway and she led me to a room that I could hear a loud buzzing sound that I quickly associated with a chainsaw but my arms were suddenly grabbed and held back stopping me from getting any further in the room.

"…how far your little healing trick goes, what do you think can you grow back an arm" I thrashed against the grip of the guy holding me as I saw the one who had the chainsaw walk to Derek putting it near his arm but his grip was too tight. "We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head" he moved the chainsaw hovering it dangerously near Derek's neck and I turned to Araya begging her with my eyes.

"Boys!" she yelled stopping them then stepped into the room while I was still held out of view, she spoke something in Spanish that I didn't understand since I didn't actually know that much Spanish, I saw all the men step back as Araya walked to the center of the room.

"_No hablo espanol_" I heard Derek reply.

"_Tu hablas muchos idiomas, _Derek Hale" I frowned not liking the sound of that and put a quick mental reminder to learn more Spanish. "You know exactly what I'm saying and you know who I want" I was severely confused and tried fighting. "Where is the She-Wolf?" neither Derek or Peter replied and I watched Araya turn back to the curtain. "I think these boys need a little motivation" I was suddenly pushed into the room and just managed to catch myself from falling then looked up into the startled eyes of Derek and Peter.

"Skye!" Derek jerked against his restraints. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this" Araya smiled pulling me to stand beside her. "We don't know any She-Wolf" Derek finally replied answering her question.

"I know you won't talk, _lobito_" she replied just as I was suddenly pushed into a chair and surrounded in a circle of mountain ash making me roll my eyes since I could just walk over that. "This one will talk" she added pointing a Peter with the knife-thing in her hand. "This one loves the sound of his own voice"

"You should hear me sing" Peter smiled leaning forward.

"We want to hear you scream" the guy from earlier spoke up and I turned to glare at him.

"No one ever wants to hear me sing" Peter replied turning to look at Derek and I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"What could we do to persuade you?" Araya asked him then moved the knife down the side of Peter's face getting a reaction out of him and he flipped his claws out threateningly. "Where is the She-Wolf?!" Peter made a move to say something but then stopped and my eyes widened when Araya suddenly moved cutting one of his fingers off and he screamed as Derek and I looked on in shock. "Think about it, I'm only going to ask you…nine more times" she dropped Peter's finger and it stuck into the ground before she walked out with her lacky's following.

"What are you doing here?" Peter snapped pushing the pain out of his voice.

"They jumped me at the motel and knocked me out before I even had a chance to fight back" I replied glaring at him.

"Are you okay, is the…?" Derek trailed off eyeing the one guard that had stayed back to make sure an escape wasn't in the works.

"I'm fine" I replied discreetly patting my bump to let him know that it was okay too, well as far as I knew the baby was okay. "Although I could really go for some bacon bits right now" they both groaned loudly.

"You just had to mention food" I shrugged my shoulders smiling just a little bit then pulled my feet up onto the chair leaning my arms against them and rested my chin on top since this was gonna be a long bloody night.

I don't know how long I'd been stuck sitting in this chair cautiously watching the guy with the gun sitting in the corner watching us, his eyes rarely left me and they regarded me with sick interest and lust that was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable especially since he seemed to be taking pleasure in Derek's warning growls.

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice?" Peter suddenly spoke up nodding down at his finger which was still exactly where Araya had dropped it and the guy just smiled looking down at it. "Maybe something for my hand, extra large Band-Aid, perhaps some antibiotic ointment?" I rolled my eyes at him just as I heard footsteps above us and I looked up.

I wondered if it was Araya coming back to question the boys again about this 'She-Wolf' they seemed to want so much but suddenly shell casings started to rain down on us falling in between the floor boards and I held my hands over my head protecting my face as the guy beside me stood up raising his gun to the ceiling as the footsteps and gunshots continued to be heard.

The door behind me suddenly busted open and I stood up given the guy was distracted as the girl who'd just walked in took the gun out of his hands and knocked him out by hitting him in the face with the butt of the gun before she turned to us and I raised an eyebrow seeing three nasty claw marks marking up what was once a beautiful face, she dropped the gun in her hand then walked towards Derek and Peter and I glared seeing her admiring their shirtless torso's especially when her eyes scanned over Derek.

"You're the one who saved Isaac" Derek suddenly spoke up and my eyes widened.

"I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac" she replied.

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?" Peter asked disbelieving but hopeful.

"Someone hired me to get Derek and Skyler out of here, you I'm totally fine leaving for dead" I laughed a bit.

"When did I get this reputation?" Peter asked looking at Derek and I scoffed.

"Do you seriously have to ask that" I replied and went to take a step out of the circle to help Derek get free but was bounced back like I'd hit a wall and I looked around shocked. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed as Derek and Peter looked at me surprised. "Why can't I get out?" I tried again raising my hand up but again it bounced back with a bright blue light, the mountain ash was stopping me.

"It's the…" Derek cut himself off again with a cautious look at Braeden before he nodded at my bump and I frowned only able to watch as Braeden uncuffed Derek's chains then Peter's before she came over and kicked a break in the ash line for me and I rushed into Derek's embrace and he caught me holding me close sighing into my neck taking in my scent.

"Who hired you?" I asked turning back to Braeden.

"Deucalion" she replied.

"Deucalion, the guy who did that to you?" Peter replied pointing at the scars on her face and I rolled my eyes.

"Girl's got to eat" I smiled really liking this chic, she was badass and that was something to admire for a hunter.

"Amen to that" I replied grabbing Derek's hand as Peter quickly grabbed his finger from the ground.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here" I nodded my agreement and went to start walking out but Derek pulled on my hand stopping me.

"We're not leaving without it" I frowned turning back to him.

"Without what?" Braeden and I managed to ask him at the same time and Derek shared a look with Peter really pissing me off that I was being kept out of the loop.

"It's personal" was Derek's reply before they found they're clothes and other belongings before we set out going room to room before ending up in some kind of living area and I stayed close to Derek's side since he hasn't let go of my hand, he checked the boxes and knick-knacks on the coffee table before walking over to a chest by the far wall and reached out to lift the lid but his hand was bounced back.

"It's made from a Rowan tree" Peter spoke up making us turn to him. "It's mountain ash wood" he added and Braeden suddenly kicked her foot out breaking the lock on the box and the three of us looked at her surprised as she lifted the lid and we saw the chest was filled with black powder I instantly recognized as pure mountain ash.

"And that's just mountain ash, someone really doesn't want werewolves poking around in there or anyone with supernatural genes for that matter" I added then we all looked up at Braeden since I obviously now had some kind of thing preventing me from touching mountain ash or crossing it which left me a bit confused and wondered what other werewolf disabilities have I inherited with being pregnant.

She rolled her eyes before reaching into the ash moving her hands through it before finally lifting some kind of cylinder box with a triskele craved into the top and I turned to Derek confused but he gave me a look that told me he'd finally explain it's importance later.

We finally made our way out of the Calavera's compound and back to the motel I'd been staying at to receive my gear then Braeden left after giving us the box which was cleaned of all remnants of mountain ash and we got the hell out of Mexico stopping at a different motel for the night since I was exhausted and would really rather not sleep in a stuffy car when I was nearly just passing my third month of pregnancy.

As soon as Derek opened the room I walked in and collapsed back against the bed closing my eyes with exhaustion but then my eyes widened as I remembered that I'd called Jake and quickly patted myself down for my phone but frowned realizing it wasn't there, Araya must've taken it off me.

"Son of a bitch!" Derek looked over concerned but I just shook my head. "Can I have your phone?" he frowned but nodded handing it over and I quickly called Jake's number.

_"Derek?" _Jake asked picking up the phone I smiled at the knowledge he had Derek's number saved.

"It's me Jake"

_"Skye, oh my god I've been calling you for hours now, are you okay?" _

"Yeah I'm fine, I found Derek and Peter, Araya had her bloody goons kidnap me to get Derek to talk but we…we got out and we're okay I swear"

_"I was so worried when you wouldn't pick up, I swear I'm gonna kill Araya if she harmed a hair-"_

"Whoa slow down Jakey, she didn't hurt me and actually somehow knew about my pregnancy but she seemed more interested than murderous"

_"That's odd" _he deadpanned just as I yawned.

"I know I wondered that too but we'll have plenty of time to be concerned about it later, I was just calling to let you know I'm okay and we're safe but I'm exhausted so I'll call you back soon okay"

_"Alright, be safe Star" _

"I will" I replied then hung up and dropped back to the bed with Derek laying beside me and I smiled when his hand came to rest on my small bump.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into that Skye"

"Don't" I warned moving to lay my head against his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist hugging him. "It's over now and we're okay so just shut up and let me sleep" I added without opening my eyes.

"Okay" he replied pressing a kiss into my hair just as I drifted off falling asleep.


	15. PB - Ep 15 - Galvanize

**Skye's POV**

We made it back to Beacon Hills finally and I felt like sleeping for the next six months but first I had to push back the underlining sickness and sew Peter's finger back on since Derek needed his help and all five digits attached, I pulled hard on a stitch and Peter winced.

"Ow!" he whined like a huge baby. "Don't you have any anesthetic?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yep" I replied smirking then looked back down at my handwork. "Just be thankful I'm not throwing up on you" I added then turned to look at Derek quickly. "So are you finally gonna tell me what you two knuckleheads risked life and Peter's finger for?" I asked just as I tightened the last stitch and tied it hearing Peter wince again. "Baby" I remarked then stood packing up my stitchery kit.

"I'm going to show you's" Derek replied grabbing the box then twisted the top off before turning it causing a clattering noise against the table as what was inside tumbled out and I looked down seeing a set of werewolf claws. "After the fire that was all that was left of her"

"Talia" Peter replied morose picking one up. "I can't decide if that's touching or morbid" I could see Derek's pain too so I reached out and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "I guess the real question is what are you planning on doing with them?"

"I have to ask her something" Derek replied making me look down at him confused. "And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible" he added moving the cylinder box closer to Peter and I watched as he understood lifting up his fresh finger fingered hand.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Why do you think I had Skye sew your finger back on"

"Wait, wait will one of you please tell me what you two are planning on doing?" I asked cutting in since I was not getting the relevance.

"He wants me to stick my hand in this thing imbedding fingers with the claws then stick them in the back of his neck, kind of like I did with Isaac but instead of sharing his memories he'll be seeing his mother's" I turned to Derek and frowned not liking it but one look into his eyes I knew this was important to him so I sighed nodding my head then turned to Peter.

"Kill him, I kill you understand" I said glaring at him for good measure as Derek started putting the claws back into the container.

"You know, there's always an element of danger to rituals like this, I'm not particularly found of them…unless they somehow benefit me" I scoffed shaking my head cause that was so like Peter to demand something in return.

"What do you want?" Derek asked him.

"I want to keep them, sentimental value" Peter replied and we both stared at him like he'd grown another head. "She was your mother but she was also my sister" I raised an eyebrow towards him and he stared back at me. "What am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?"

"No because it's not you" I replied and he glared at me. "But hey first time for everything I guess" I added looking back at Derek with a smirk as he smiled a bit dropping the last claw into place then slid it over to Peter agreeing with his terms.

Peter smiled then hovered his hand hesitantly as Derek stood to prepare himself for the pain he was about to inflict on himself but Peter was taking too long and I just wanted to get it over and done with so I rolled my eyes.

"Too long!" I spoke up then pushed Peter's hand inside cutting off his protest as his fingers impaled on the claws and I watched his eyes start to glow as Derek smirked at me as I stood up. "I hate this plan by the way"

"I know but I promise it'll be okay" he took a seat backwards in a chair leaning his arms on the back of it as Peter stood up looking down at the claws.

"That's not exactly my color" I rolled my eyes looking up at him as I pulled a chair over and sat in front of Derek as Peter walked over. "This is going to be excruciatingly painful" I glared up at him because he wasn't making me feel better let alone Derek.

"Just do it" Derek replied taking a deep breath.

"Oh I'm going to, I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges" my eyes widened and I moved to stop him but he jerked his hand forward forcing the claws into the back of Derek's neck and I looked down as he winced closing his eyes in pain before they both slipped into their own subconscious and I could nothing but sit and watch anxiously rubbing my bump for comfort.

It was a good couple of minutes before they both gasped and Peter pulled the claws out and I quickly had to move catching Derek from falling taking note of the sweat covering his upper body and I rubbed his arm calming him down.

"Did you see her, what did you ask her, did she say anything about me?" Peter spat out quickly and Derek turned to him with a worrying look. "Well that doesn't look good" I frowned looking back down at Derek as he breathed deeply so I moved closer cupping his cheek.

"Shh it's okay, I'm right here" I smoothed his hair down. "Come on let's get you cleaned up" I helped him up and we walked to the bathroom, I turned on the water getting the temperature right then turned back to Derek as he stared into the mirror. "What did she tell you?" I asked hesitantly touching his shoulder.

"She uh…" he turned to me. "She told she was proud of me and…that she was happy I'd found you" I looked down with a frown because I doubted that since I didn't think his mom would be happy he mated with a hunter. "It's true Skye and she wanted me to thank you for keeping me out of trouble" I couldn't help the laugh.

"It's harder than it looks" he chuckled pulling me into his arms with a hand resting over my bump.

"All she wanted was for me to be happy and after…after Paige I never thought I'd find someone to complete me again but I'm glad it's you"

"Good because I can't imagine my life without you or this little nugget anymore" I replied putting my hands next to his over my bump. "I love you Derek"

"I love you two too, more than anything" I smiled then moved in for a kiss before pulling his shirt over his head and the rest of our clothes followed as we walked back towards the shower but suddenly the lights went out causing us to look up.

"What the hell?" I walked over to the switch and flipped it a few times but there was no power or lights until a light suddenly flicked and I turned to Derek seeing him lighting a few candles.

"The powers gone out, candlelit shower it is tonight" I smiled walking back over to him throwing my arms around his shoulders.

"How romantic" I pretended to gush and he laughed grabbing the back of my knees lifting me up wrapping them around his waist.

"About time I did to something romantic besides knock you up" I laughed shaking my head.

"Hate to break it babe but knocking me up wasn't really romantic even if I don't regret doing it" he nodded then started to kiss my neck and I leaned back relishing in the feel of his lips as he walked under the cascade of water soaking our jeans since we hadn't gotten that far de-clothing ourselves and I rolled my eyes but went with it as we made out then he pulled my pants down managing to get them off along with my underwear before he discarded his own and we came together in the dark only lit by candlelight.


	16. PB - Ep 16 - Illuminated

**Skye's POV**

I woke up the next morning and maneuvered myself out of Derek's grasp without waking him for once then walked about quietly getting dressed and grabbing my school bag before I tried to leave but a voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" I turned back and saw Derek awake sitting on the bed of the bed with just the sheet covering his naked body.

"Uh…school" I mumbled and watched his frown, I'd seriously been missing going to school more than I thought I would and knew after the baby was born I wasn't going to have much time to focus on my education so I wanted to continue as far as I could then possibly get my G.E.D but to do that I needed to go back for as long as I could.

"You're not going back to school Skye"

"Why not, I've already spoken with the principal explaining my two week absence so-"

"I said no okay" I crossed my arms glaring at him.

"Derek it's just school" I argued.

"No Skye, okay I can't keep you safe if you're not with me"

"You don't need to keep me safe Derek, it's not like I'm going to be in any danger"

"Need I remind you one of your teachers tried to murder you" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try but you and I both know that bitch is gone" I walked back to him and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Please Der, I'm going to go crazy just sitting in this loft doing nothing all day especially if the powers out"

"I can keep you occupied" he remarked.

"As fun as that sounds you know that's not what I meant, I promise that I'll be careful and since I've had to let the school know about my pregnancy they're gonna make sure everything is fine and need I remind you Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Allison will all be there" I'd really missed them over the last few weeks too and was excited to reconnect with people my age again.

"They don't know your pregnant" I sighed looking up at him.

"They will as soon as they see me since I know I'm not getting any smaller, please just say yes and don't force me to go behind your back, I need school okay"

"Just a couple of months ago you hated school and couldn't wait to get out" he argued and I frowned.

"They all say you want what you don't have and I regret ever saying I hated school because in reality it's a nice distraction sometimes and I'm gonna need that" he sighed avoiding my eyes.

"Fine but the moment something happens I swear I'll drag you back here and-"

"Chain me to the bed, I know" I smiled then kissed his cheek. "I love you" I smiled then headed for the door but he grabbed my hand stopping me and I blushed avoiding looking down, no matter how many times we'd had sex and even now I was having his baby, Derek's nakedness was never something you get used too especially when he flaunts it knowing I'd blush which just makes him smile.

"Please be careful" he whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"I will, I promise" we shared a quick kiss before I went to leave again.

"Skye?" I turned back just in time to catch a set of keys. "No bike riding when your pregnant" I frowned but nodded agreeing with him for once.

I went down to the garage and climbed into the Toyota then drove to school getting more and more nervous the closer I got since I knew everyone would no doubt stare at my stomach but I wanted to do this so I pulled up in the parking lot and got out pulling my jacket tighter around myself as I walked in smiling at the familiar scene and saw Stiles at his locker so I walked up.

"Hey stranger" he turned abruptly.

"Skye?" I laughed nodding my head. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know on a small vacay but I'm back now" I exclaimed throwing my arms out dramatically and finally watched his eyes drop to my stomach making me a little self-conscious. "Yeah and this is a long story" I pointed down at my stomach. "But I can answer, yes I am pregnant with Derek's child so stare now and get it out of your system" he frowned but it soon uplifted into a smile.

"Congrats I guess" I laughed.

"Gee thanks for the enthusiasm Stilinski" he laughed and shook his head.

"Really Skye"

"Class starts in five minutes, just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school" we heard coach say into a megaphone as he walked down the hall and I smiled.

"That was a triple negative" Stiles spoke up as he passed us.

"Very impressive coach" I added laughing because coach was among the things I missed about school.

"Copy that" he called back making us laugh again as I turned back to Stiles.

"So you guys don't have anything to do with the power outage do you?" he turned to me.

"Yeah but also a long story" he replied putting a textbook into his locker but accidently knocked his keys out, he picked them up then stared down at them with a look of confusion. "Hello where did you come from?" he asked and I looked up him confused but he turned just as Scott walked in and we waved but Scott's eyes were focused down the hall so I turned following his eyesight a saw a girl who saw Scott and turned walking away but Scott moved to chase her but Stiles quickly stopped him from going to her leaving me severely confused on what I'd missed.

"I need to talk to her" Scott protested.

"No you need to remember that someone left a coded message telling barrow to kill her" Stiles replied and my eyes widened, seriously what the hell had I missed.

"Which is why I need to talk to her" Scott protested again.

"Scott no way, until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction"

"But what if she's like me?" Scott asked as the girl looked our way then turned and walked down the hall.

"That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity, she's not like you" Stiles argued.

"Have no clue what's going on but if what Stiles is saying is true, I second his vote" I cut in and Scott turned eyes widening as if seeing me for the first time and I smiled. "Hey Scooby, how you been?" he still looked shocked but a sudden grin broke out and he pulled me into a hug lifting me off my feet.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"You know, here and there but I'm back and-"

"Pregnant" he suddenly said carefully lowering me to my feet and I watched his nostrils flare.

"Yeah and yes with Derek" I replied seeing his mouth open to ask.

"How…how long?" he asked almost nervously making me smile.

"Just over three months starting a few days ago, I know I look huge" his eyes dropped to my stomach.

"You look great" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah nice try Scott, I look like I took advantage of a buffet table but hey I don't care, Derek and I are happy and anyone you wants to make fun of me will get a bullet-"

"Between the eyes" they replied cutting me off and we all shared a laugh.

"Same old Skye, some things never change" Stiles laughed and I shrugged smiling.

"If it's perfection why change it" I remarked flipping some hair over my shoulder just as the school bell rang. "Time for class" I smiled then walked away heading to class and by the time school ended I regretted my decision to regret missing school since I was behind in my classwork which meant I had a ton of homework to get through tonight to catch up.

I walked out of school clutching a few books to my chest in attempt to hide my belly since I've been stared at all day and although I'd tried not to let it get to me having a least two dozen eyes on you at all times was enough to make you feel claustrophobic and it was giving me a headache so when I walked over to the car and saw Derek leaning against it looking sexy as ever I smiled running up to him dropping my bag and books and hugged him.

"Whoa, what is it, are you okay?" I nodded slowly stepping back.

"I regret my decision about thinking I missed school" he rolled his eyes.

"I tried telling you"

"I know but I also know I want to at least finish up the school year then I'll try for my G.E.D online"

"Skye I don't want you to put stress on yourself okay, it's not healthy for you or our little nugget" I looked up with a smile a him calling our baby 'little nugget' since it was my name for our baby and it was the first time he's done it.

"Take me home" I replied but he looked down with disappointment.

"You sure?" I looked up at him confused.

"Why you got something else in mind?"

"Well since it's Halloween I thought we could have a quiet dinner somewhere, just as two, kind of like a date"

"You talking our official first date or just two people eating out together" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know what I mean and it's long overdue don't you think" I nodded smiling a little then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Do I have time to change?"

"I brought you some change of clothes and don't worry I know it'll fit with this little one growing in here" he reached into the car and gave me a garment bag making me raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Do I get to know where your taking me?"

"You'll find out" I frowned because he knew I hated surprises. "Go get changed, I'll be right here" I rolled my eyes heading back into the school going into the girls locker room since mostly everyone was gone now and unzipped the bag seeing a really gorgeous red dress that would cut off just below my knees.

"Wow who knew Derek has great taste" I muttered to myself since I knew this didn't come from my wardrobe, I slipped out of the jeans and t-shirt then pulled on the dress then admired it in the mirror, it was really beautiful and accented my bump just enough that I didn't look completely fat.

I saw some red flats in the bag too so I pulled them on then slipped my leather jacket back around my shoulders before I walked back out seeing him smile at me as I approached.

"Since when do you have taste?" I remarked playfully.

"That's cold Skye, I've always had taste just never had an opportunity to show it and besides I knew red looks good on you considering my favorite lingerie on you is your red lace set"

"Derek!" I scolded looking around but the carpark was empty.

"Come on" he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in throwing my clothes into the backseat as he climbed into the driver's side and I took a moment to wonder how he got the keys to this since I took it this morning. "I know your locker combination" Derek replied answering my un-asked question then smiled over at me.

"Stalker" I mumbled making him glare over at me but I smiled and blew him a kiss before he drove to a cute little restaurant on the outskirts of Beacon Hills where we shared a quiet little dinner just us two plus the little nugget of course if you wanted to count him and it was everything I pictured for a first date before we returned to the loft getting out just as three little kids ran up to us.

"Trick or treat" I smiled at them since I'd never done it as a kid because my dad refused to let us out at night on Halloween being superstitious that it was more prone to a supernatural attack than any other night, Derek frowned reaching into the car making the kids nervous but pulled up a bag of M&M packets we'd picked up on the way home just in case this happened and he gave them each a few but they kept staring at him so he growled flashing eyes and fangs making them scream and take off.

"Real mature babe" I replied as he smirked. "I can't wait to see you when this little nugget arrives and gets to that age" he shrugged with a smile dropping the bag back into the car but suddenly turned hastily just three dark cloaked figures appeared behind us and we were jumped.

One of them grabbed the side of my head forcing me to look into its glowing bright yellow eyes and the moment I did I felt my entire body freeze up and go cold just managing to see them doing the same thing to Derek before it let go and I felt a small sting on the back of my head behind my ear before dropping to the ground slipping unconscious as they disappeared.

"Skyler, Skye baby wake up, hey!" my eyes slowly opened and I saw Derek hovering over me.

"Derek, I'm…I'm so cold" he pulled me up into his arms. "Where…are they?" I asked shivering against him.

"I don't know, stay with me okay I'm gonna go upstairs and get you warmed up" I nodded as he picked me up and we headed up to our loft but the closer we got we could hear loud music and when we walked in we both frowned at the hoard of people all covered in glow paint dancing and drinking. "Stay here" he set me down on the ground near the door then wrapped his leather jacket around me before heading off through the crowd so I stood up just as the music cut out. "GET OUT!" I heard Derek's voice echo.

Everyone scattered at the sound of his voice leaving just us, Scott, Allison, Isaac, the twins and the girl from school Scott had wanted to talk to but as the crowd disappeared the guys from earlier suddenly showed up and I took steps back in fear as they all turned to Aiden.

"Guys they're all looking at me" Aiden said fearfully and they took a step towards him. "Why are they all looking at me?" they took several more steps towards him and in between Derek and I so I met his gaze and saw his panic he wanted to protect me but he was cut off. "Guys!" Aiden yelled then Scott and Derek jumped into action fending off the hooded figures.

"Skyler get back!" Derek snapped when I took a step forward to help but did as I was told since I couldn't do anything and had no weapon to defend myself.

I could only watch as they fought them but something was wrong, nothing was working and the hooded figures seemed to move like they were made of smoke, Derek growled jumping forward and managed to snap one of their necks but I watched in horror as it just moved back in place then pushed Derek aside and his back hit one of the support columns.

"Derek!" I yelled running over and dropped to my knees cradling his head in my lap then looked up seeing Scott still trying to take them on but they continued to dance circles around Scott before pushing him and set him flying across the room landing against the wall before crumbling to the floor.

They then turned back to Aiden and I looked up panic struck before my eyes looked towards the coffee table which had been pushed up against a wall because I had a pistol taped to the underside, I could make it but if they saw me I wouldn't stand a chance.

"Don't even think about it" Derek snapped seeing my eyes drift and knew where I'd hidden a few of my guns for such occasions, I sighed nodding my head just as Isaac ran up flipping his claws out ready to fight but the figures turned to him and suddenly pulled swords out of their chests making my eyes widen since these things weren't people.

The one in front of him did some fancy Ninjago type moves and Isaac slowly backed away so they turned back to Aiden and we could nothing but watch as they did the same thing to him what they did to Derek and me.

Aiden dropped to the ground unconscious and they all turned but this time they're eyes settled on Scott as he stood ready to defend himself and the girl cowering in fear behind him who'd seen all of the werewolves shift and wolf out especially Scott who turned and looked at her with glowing red eyes and canines out but then the sun came up and they turned to look at it before disappearing.

"What the hell were those things?" Scott asked as Ethan ran to the aid of his brother and I helped Derek stand then clung to his side as he held me close with a hand resting protectively on my bump.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up" Isaac replied looking at Allison and I frowned confused again and a little bit annoyed since not even two days back in Beacon Hills and something was wrong, this town is bloody cursed.

"What is he talking about?" I asked looking over at her as well and saw her look up then her eyes dropped to Derek's hand on my stomach. "Allison?" I pressed snapping her eyes away from it.

"My dad may know something about these creatures but he wasn't specific and asked Isaac and I for twenty-four hours of silence so he could dig up more information about them" she sighed.

"We should go talk to your dad" Scott said before looking at a shocked Kira and I wouldn't blame her, she just got thrown into our world whether she liked it or not.

Without another word they all left leaving Derek and I alone with the mess that was left over from they're frigging party that they'd thought to have in our loft without asking, I groaned angrily and stepped towards the nearest wall and started peeling back the colored tape.

"Just perfect, they get to party and we get the mess" I kicked a few beer bottles and cups aside.

"Skye sit down for a minute and relax, I'll clean-up" I frowned shaking my head. "Don't argue, you lost consciousness and we have no idea what it's done to you or the baby" I sighed realizing he was right so I took a seat on the couch after brushing some crap off it. "We might even get you checked out by a doctor"

"Derek I feel fine and nothing feels amiss with the little nugget, were fine" I argued as he started peeling tape off and picking up bottles throwing them into a garbage bag he grabbed from the kitchen.

"Better to be safe then to risk something being wrong" I sighed nodding my head leaning it back against the lounge feeling the lack of sleep catching up to me but he shook my shoulder waking me up and I bolted upright startled. "Sorry but I don't want you going to sleep yet just in case you've got a concussion" I looked around the loft and saw it was almost cleaned up except a few more bottles hanging around.

"You work fast" I yawned and he smiled then pulled on my hand getting me to stand.

"I'll finish the rest later" he replied then he picked me up and carried me downstairs and drove to the hospital where we got squeezed in and they checked on the baby which made me a tad nervous since I haven't even done an ultrasound yet given it hasn't been high on my priority list even though it probably should've been.

"So your thirteen weeks?" the nurse asked me and I nodded. "Okay just move your pants below the waist and lift up your shirt for me" I did as she asked then my hand searched for Derek's and he grabbed it lifting it to his lips.

"It'll be okay" he whispered and I nodded looking up at the ceiling anxiously as she squirted the cold gel on my bump then grabbed the wand-thing and pressed it against my stomach moving it around for a little bit and I frowned getting more and more worried.

"Okay there it is" my head snapped to look at the screen as she turned it to us but I frowned not seeing it.

"Where?"

"Right there" she adjusted the wand-thing again and got a clearer picture and I could finally see the outline of my little nugget and it brought tears to my eyes especially when the heartbeat filled the room. "Strong heartbeat which means a very healthy baby" I smiled nodding my head but couldn't take my eyes off the screen. "And it's measuring around 7 ½ centimeters so perfectly on schedule for thirteen weeks" I nodded letting out a breath of relief before turning to Derek seeing him staring at the screen with wonder, excitement and maybe a tad of fear so I squeezed his hand he turned to me with a small smile.

"You okay?" he nodded as his smile got wider.

"Better than okay" the nurse smiled turning off the machine then handed me some paper towel to clean the gel off.

"I'll fetch your pictures for you" we nodded as I stood up pulling Derek into a hug.

"I swear apart from you I've never felt a love like this" I spoke up and he nodded his agreement kissing my forehead as his hand rubbed over my bump.

"It's definitely a new feeling to know about the baby but another to actually see it on screen especially with the thought that we made this little nugget together" I smiled again at hearing him say it. "I love you Skye so much and I will never be able to make it up to you for what your giving me" I looked up at him. "A family"

"Your giving me a family too Derek so you have nothing to make up for, I love you and couldn't possible think about doing any of this with someone else" the nurse came back with some ultrasound photos of our baby and I couldn't stop staring at them as we went got into the car with him but my phone started to buzz in my pocket so I grabbed it and looked down at the text.

_**Skye, my dad's been hurt bad – Allison**_, I frowned down at it.

"Can you drop me off at Argents, he's been hurt and Ally didn't say how serious" I turned to him and saw his frown but he nodded and drove me over to the Argents building.


	17. PB - Ep 17 - Silver Finger

**Skye's POV**

He pulled up to the curb flipping the ignition off and stared ruefully up at the apartment block signaling that he wasn't happy before I heard the loud sigh and he went to get but I frowned looking over at him and he stopped seeing it and matched my frown.

"What?"

"I don't…maybe I should go up alone, you and Argent exactly civil in the best of times"

"You know I can't let you go up alone" I grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"The Argents arent gonna hurt me and you know that" he frowned so I sighed. "Alright but one growl out of you I'll forbid you from touching me for…two days" he laughed at my hesitation because he knew that was a huge bluff since I couldn't go a couple hours lately without him touching me in one way or the other since my libido is through the roof especially the last few days.

"Okay" he agreed with a smirk as we climbed up and rode up in the elevator to Argents level then walked to the door and I grabbed the knocker hitting it against the door once before the door opened and I saw Isaac standing there.

"Hey Isaac" I greeted with a smile but he glared a little at Derek and I knew there was still tension there since Derek kicked him out.

"Hey Skye" he replied then turned and walked away leaving the door open for us to walk in, I sighed frowning as I walked in with Derek behind me and he closed the door before we followed Isaac further into the apartment and through a door where Scott, Allison and Mr Argent were waiting with Allison patching up a cut on Argent's forehead.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Argent as he looked up and I didn't miss the not so subtle frown in Derek's direction.

"I was just telling everyone that I've faced these creatures before" I frowned taking a seat on the edge of the chair Scott was sitting in.

"What happened?" I asked and he started to explain about when he faced them and what happened to some guy that they attacked right in front of him.

"His eyes were glowing?" Scott asked stopping him at that part of his story.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it, like it was looking right into his soul"

"That's the same thing they did to me" Isaac replied and I turned to Derek sharing a look.

"That's what it did to everyone" Allison added and I sighed turning back.

"Not everyone it only came after the werewolves" Scott argued.

"And Lydia" Allison added again slightly looking up.

"More like anyone with a connection to the supernatural, even me" I cut in showing them the backwards 5 behind my ear and they all aside from Derek turned to me with shock and surprise.

"You?" Argent asked and I sighed because this probably wasn't the best way to share the news of my pregnancy but…

"Yeah its uh…" I sighed looking down. "We think it was because I'm pregnant" Allison, Argents and Isaac's eyes all widened. "And it hasn't been the only strange thing, I can't cross mountain ash either" Argent frowned.

"Who was the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asked thankfully changing the topic getting the spotlight off me.

"A Kumicho a yakuza boss, it was my first gun deal, I was only eighteen and it was supposed to be a simple exchange" I frowned crossing my arms. "Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza, he wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment, testing my ability to improvise" I frown deepened since as bad as my father was I'm glad he was never as cruel as Gerard.

"Or your ability to survive" Allison argued.

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows, they had swords not curved like katanas but straight black steel-"

"Like Ninjatos" I supplied cutting him off since I made that connection early this morning when they attacked us.

"What did they want?" Scott asked looking at Argent.

"To get to the Kumicho, they cut down every living thing in their way"

"Did they mark him like they did us?" Isaac asked him.

"Not exactly"

"So what was he?" I asked frowning and stood feeling restless.

"I don't know but there might be someone who does" Argent replied. "There were few others who survived that night one of them was a man named Katashi, they called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic and it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself, I've known for a while that Katashi was in the country I spent yesterday tracking him down"

"Didn't look like he wanted to be found" Isaac replied pointing at Argents head.

"Not particularly, no"

"You think he knows what they are or what they want?" Scott asked leaning forwards in his seat.

"Maybe" Argent replied.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison asked him.

"What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac added.

"He'll remember this" Argent replied opening a box and showed us a broken mask that matched the creatures from last night. "I shot at it, I know I didn't kill it I'm not sure you can but I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there"

"What was behind the mask?" I asked picking up a piece of it and stared down at it.

"Darkness…absolute darkness" I frowned putting it back down before Derek and I left going back to the loft and I went to the kitchen grabbing an apple off the counter from the fruit bowl since I was starving.

"Skye I don't think you should be going to school" I looked up sharply at him.

"Why not, I've already been marked so what difference is it gonna make if I stay home or go to school, you heard Argent he's gonna keep trying to get this Katashi person to see him and hopefully that'll give us answers"

"And it's not our problem" he argued making me frown.

"They came after us Derek, how is it not our problem?" he sighed leaning against the counter.

"We can't keep doing this, especially you"

"We can't just turn our back either, I refuse to bring this baby into a world that isn't safe so the faster we find out what new bloody creature is out there wanting to kill us the better" he growled angrily and I saw his eyes briefly flash bright blue.

"You know I'm really getting sick of you not taking any of this seriously-"

"Excuse me!" I shouted. "How can you accuse me of not taking this seriously, I am the one currently growing a half human half werewolf baby inside me right now and it's all I can ever think about since I have no idea what I'm doing and have no one to talk to so don't you dare say that I don't take this seriously!"

"Really because from where I'm standing you just want to keep throwing yourself and that of our unborn child in danger for the stupid crusade your father has drilled into your head" I glared at him.

"You are such a jerk!" I walked out and headed to the bathroom slamming the door in his face.

"Open the door, stop being a child" I rolled my eyes angrily flipping the lock just before he tried to slide the door open himself. "Skyler open the door!"

"Piss off" I stripped down and got into the shower ignoring the incessive knocks as I climbed under the water and let it cascade around me.

"Skye come on, this is ridiculous"

"Just go away Derek!" I spat back at him and heard a loud another growl as the knocking stopped and I heard his footsteps recede so I continued my shower then jumped out and took my sweet time drying my hair and applied a little bit of make-up for the first time in weeks then walked out in nothing but a towel and saw Derek waiting on the bed with his arms resting on his knees, hands clasped together under his chin which I instantly recognized as his worried stance.

"Skye" I pushed past him with a glare and headed into our closet pulling out some underwear and dropped the towel right in front of him pulling them on before I grabbed a pair of black jeans. "Your ignoring me?"

"What do you think" I spat pulling a simple black singlet over my head then slipped a flannel shirt over it before I pulled on my boots and blue leather jacket.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about it" he argued when I made the move to leave and tried blocking my way.

"We already talked and you said everything you needed to say now get out of my way or I swear to god I'll shoot you" he growled glaring down at me with glowing blue eyes. "Move!"

"No!"

"Move!" he stood still not moving an inch so I tried pushing past him again but he grabbed my arm making me turn when he squeezed too tight. "Ow Derek your hurting me!" he let go instantly with a shock and remorseful look. "What is wrong with you?" I asked then quickly picked up my bag and bike helmet then ran downstairs leaving him standing rooted to the spot but when I reached the garage I stopped suddenly breaking down in tears as I slid down against the wall holding my knees to my chest.

I knew Derek was half right, I wasn't being a careful as I should be but to turn my back on something happening in Beacon Hills was next to impossible for me since what I'd said was true, I didn't want to bring my baby into an un-safe world but I also didn't want to do it anywhere else.

Beacon Hills is my home, the only home I've ever been able to feel completely myself in and I wanted to be around the people I've come to care about like family, we were all in danger and I didn't know what from which had the hunter in me desperate for answers so that I could protect those I care about and I thought Derek understood that part of me.

Whenever we fought it felt as if I was split in two and again that was because he always brought up my upbringing and my father which I couldn't understand why since he knew what I'd sacrificed just to be with him, I'd gotten my father killed because of my choice to turn my back on everything I knew and thought I'd loved once upon a time.

I sighed looking up knowing I couldn't just sit here all day so I stood up wiping away the tears in my eyes then walked over to my bike getting on the finally rode to school parking in the lot before heading inside but almost nobody was even at school today expect for Scott so I stuck around him for most of the day since the creatures had been looking right at him before the sun came up and I had a feeling they were after him next.

"Are you okay?" he asked during lunch making me look up from the gloopy Mac 'n' Cheese I was playing with.

"I'm fine, why?" he frowned.

"You just seem upset" I sighed.

"Derek and I…we had a fight this morning when we got home and I guess I'm just not feeling well"

"Are you okay, is it the…" he looked around making me smile a little since I knew he was hesitating to say the word baby.

"No the baby's fine and you can say the word at school Scott I don't care if anyone knows since they all pretty much do anyway" I sat up straighter pushing my tray of food aside since it did not look appetizing in the slightest. "So you really think the creatures might be going after Kira as well?" I'd finally learnt the girls name.

"I don't know it's just a feeling" I smiled reaching across the table and took his hand.

"Well trust it, believe me Scott nine times out of ten your feelings are always right especially for a True Alpha" he smiled squeezing my hand just as the bell rang so we stood up and attended the last few classes before we headed out to our bikes.

"You sure you want to come with me, Derek might just kill me if you get hurt"

"I don't care and if he even tries to hurt a hair on your head I'll put him in his place" I replied then walked over to my bike getting on and looked over as Scott went to his getting on the same time the twins arrived making me smile since they'd been following him around all day but we'd come up with a plan and I'd already done my part removing the sparkplugs from their bikes so when Scott pulled away and they tried to but their bikes wouldn't start I smirked before quickly catching up with Scott pulling up beside him as Kira quickly hopped onto the back of his bike. "What should I do with these?" I asked with a smirk before dropping them to the ground as we sped out of the parking lot going to his place.

Scott and Kira went in first but I got an inkling we were being followed so I got off then popped the passenger seat off my bike reaching in and pulled out a small pistol as discreetly as I could then turned pointing it when I felt the presence right behind my but faltered glaring.

"You've been following me" I spat angrily as he stood with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Protecting my mate and child" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have time for this" I turned putting the gun in my waistline then went to head inside but was stopped by a gentle hand grabbing mine.

"Skye wait, I'm sorry okay"

"I've heard that before Derek and to be honest I'm sick of it because it doesn't mean a thing coming from you"

"I mean it this time, I shouldn't have gone off at you like that and I know that I was wrong to-"

"Bring my father into it, I've heard that before too Derek but every argument you bring it up so clearly you have something wrong with the fact that I was born a hunter"

"You know I don't" he argued.

"Oh yeah, they don't say we say the truth when were angry for nothing because it's true, you can't stand the fact that I am a hunter and have had the urges to protect drilled into my head since I was just a child, I can't just turn my back on friends like you can"

"I'm not turning my back on my friends Skye, I haven't just been following you today, I've been following Scott as well" I frowned hardly believing he's let me out of his sight once today but then I've been with Scott almost all day as well so it's half-true I guess. "I never said we weren't gonna help"

"Yes you did!" I exclaimed. "You said and I quote 'We can't keep doing this' so that sounds like turning our backs to me"

"I didn't mean it like that okay, I just…I don't want you to get hurt and I promised you I was gonna start being more careful too because I don't want you to ever have to go through the grief of thinking I was dead and it being true this time"

"How many times do I have to say that you're not going to lose me!" I walked towards him then grabbed his hands. "Derek you have to stop thinking the worst okay"

"I can't, I never expected to lose my family Skye but I did and it was all my fault so I can't and won't lose you for being the same ignorant fool I was then" I sighed cupping his cheeks bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"Derek I promise you that you're not going to lose me or this baby, nothing can ever take us away from you but things have to change okay because I can't keep having this conversation every time we get into an argument, I know your scared I am too that one day something might just happen but it's a one in a million chance Derek so we can't live our lives fearing one possibility out of thousands" he sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I can try but-" I cut him off pressing my lips to his.

"I know you will but please you have to let me breathe and trust me that I know when enough is enough when it comes to the safety of our child" I slid one hand down his arm grabbing his hand and moved it to rest on my small bump. "You two are the most important things in my life and I'd never risk losing you's" he nodded pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay" I nodded then kissed him but we both looked up when the sun dropped below the horizon and looked up at the house hearing a scream so we ran in throwing the door open and Derek slid in growling as I stood behind him gun raised.

"Mom the ash!" Scott yelled as Derek and he were fighting the things off and I moved over to Kira watching the fights unfold but we turned seeing one of the things right behind us so I quickly Kira behind me just as the kitchen window shattered as the twins jumped through it and fought the one on front of us and managed to push him out the back door. "Mom now, do it now!"

I heard the sound of something breaking at the front of the house and when I looked up I noticed the creatures were standing at the door looking down like they couldn't get in and when Kira reached a hand up towards the door it bounced back hitting a barrier making me frown, she couldn't cross mountain ash, I sighed walking back to the front and saw Derek standing by the front door with Scott.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Scott asked him.

"I've been following you" Derek replied and I rolled my eyes.

"For how long?"

"All day" Derek replied and I scoffed.

"He's kidding, he's been following me all day but since I've pretty much been with you for ninety per cent of today he's half telling the truth" I cut in walking to Derek's side and he wrapped an arm around my waist as I stashed my gun in the waistline of my jeans as he led me away and we headed into the lounge room.

"Scott this isn't good!" I heard Melissa yell and turned seeing a man lying down with her pressing against his shoulder which was badly bleeding, Scott ran over and they took him upstairs while I stayed close to Derek since he wasn't letting me go very far.

"It's Kira right?" I heard one of the twins ask making me look up and see they were still at the back of the house watching the creature staring at them. "You gonna tell us what you are?" he asked her.

"What, what do you mean?" Kira spat out a little too fast and I frowned over to her since I'd also like to know what she is but glared when he grabbed her arm.

"Aiden" Ethan warned his brother.

"Watch!" he spat back then raised Kira's hand and it bounced back just like before. "See that, she can't go through it either" he turned back to Kira. "So what are you?"

"She's a Kitsune idiot" Derek spoke up looking up from my hair which is where he'd had his nose pressed the last five minutes just breathing in my scent, I'd been noticing him doing it a lot more the past few months and I had an inkling it was because of the baby. "Use your eyes, you can see it all around her, the younger ones give off an aura she just hasn't learnt how to conceal it yet, she probably doesn't even know what kind she is either"

I looked over at Kira shocked since I knew about Kitsune's but had never seen one given there actually pretty rare and we've never come across one, at least not since I started hunting and there was no mention of my dad ever facing one because I've read his journal front to back more than once so far.

He did tell me about them once and that there was thirteen different kinds of Kitsune usually with a gift of the elements, fire, water, air, thunder and so much more in the lore surrounding them including a very bad one that could possess a person.

I saw Kira wander off looking for Scott and I sighed turning my head and resting back against Derek since the day was wearing me down and I was ready to fall asleep at any moment and would really kill for some coffee right about now.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Aiden spoke up making me look up.

"Not yet" Derek replied without looking back at them.

"Why do you think were here Derek, for a study group?" I frowned looking up from Derek's chest to glance over at them. "Were here to protect Scott"

"Were trying to fight for him" Ethan added.

"I'm sure you are, I'm sure you'd kill for him" Derek replied turning to face them with me still in his arms. "But are you willing to die for him?" the brothers shared a look but didn't reply.

I was just starting to drift off in Derek's arms when the creatures started hitting at the boundary making me jump and raise my head to see they bash at it with the hilt of their swords and Scott came in from the other room.

"What are they doing?"

"Testing for weaknesses" Ethan replied looking at him as they continued hitting against the barrier making the house shake violently and I shuddered into Derek's arms more as dishes fell from the sink smashing against the ground.

"Guys?" Aiden spoke up making us turn and see one of them had their hand pressed against the barrier and it looked to be pushing it through. "We have a problem" Scott quickly fished out his phone.

"Allison please tell me you have something, they're here, they're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna be able to" Scott spoke into the phone once Ally answered and I hated not being able to hear as usual. "Nogitsune" Scott mumbled making me look up recognizing the word as the dark Kitsune. "Just…just tell me what else" she said something else before Scott dropped his phone from his ear.

"I'm right arent I?" Kira spoke up looking at Scott. "They're looking for me"

"They're looking for a dark spirit and I know it's not you" Scott replied making me roll my eyes because he wasn't thinking rationally.

"Scott were gonna have to do something" Derek cut in pulling me as flush up against his body as he could and I let him grabbing fist fulls of his shirt in my hands, I wasn't the type to cower away from danger but like Derek was saying earlier it's not just me I have to think about anymore, the creature finally broke through the barrier and they stepped inside and the twins took a protective stance with Derek right behind them pushing me behind his body.

"Don't do anything" Scott spoke up and I spun to him shocked and confused.

"Is he serious?" Aiden protested

"I said don't do anything" Scott warned again taking a single step forward before turning and reached his hand back for Kira who took it "Trust me" he whispered towards her and together they walked towards these things and they stepped forward grabbing the back of their necks just like they did on everyone else.

Scott and Kira dropped to their knees letting go of each other's hands as they stared into the yellow eyes, Aiden went to take a step forward but Derek stopped him grabbing a hold of his shirt as we continued to watch helpless before they finally let go and disappeared as Scott and Kira fell to the ground.

"Scott?" I moved forward ignoring Derek's had shooting out to stop me but he soon followed as we checked to make sure they were okay and I saw the same backwards 5 behind his ear making me sigh in relief since that had to mean they were okay.

Once the ambulance arrived to take Scott's dad to the hospital Derek and I left with me opting to leave my bike at Scott's overnight since I was way too exhausted to ride it home and that was proven when I fell asleep to the purr of the Toyota's engine and didn't even wake up until I heard the loft door sliding open as I was carried inside.

"Derek?" I asked looking up with tried heavy eyes.

"Shh its me, go back to sleep" I mumbled laying my head back against his chest as he walked over to the bed and carefully laid me down then disappeared for a minute before coming back and I saw he'd changed for bed and was carrying clothes for me.

He started changing me and I couldn't help smile as I stared up at his concentrated face as he pulled my shirt over my head and slipped the larger one that I was pretty sure was his over me before finally seeing I was cholent enough to smile.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow up.

"Nothing, just admiring the view" I replied through a smirk and he smiled shaking his head at me before kneeling down and removed my boots and socks.

"Lay down and help me get your jeans off" I did as I was told and he slipped my jeans off then helped me under the covers before he flipped off all the lights and climbed into bed with me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him so my back was pressed to his front. "Go to sleep" he ordered and I smiled closing my eyes as I overlapped his arm with my own cuddling into and let myself drift back off.


	18. PB - Ep 18 - Riddled

**Skye's POV**

I moaned loudly holding onto Derek's forearms as he moved and thrusted into me, this was the third round just tonight but this baby has seriously been messing with my libido and it was like I just couldn't get enough of him but then who would since Derek had the body of a Greek god and the sex-skills to match.

"Der…oh god" his lips were on my neck kissing and nibbling along it leaving playful bites along the skin now that he wasn't an Alpha he could nip at me and not worry about the possibility of it turning me since although I loved him, becoming a werewolf was never in the cards for me and I was quite happy staying human. "God faster please" I moaned, he was going so slow and I needed more.

"I…I don't want to hurt the baby" he replied making me roll my eyes.

"You won't, it's fine…just please" he shook his head so I grew frustrated and pushed on his shoulders forcing him below me all without breaking our connection and I started to set the pace for what I needed but I felt so fat doing it like this. "Argh I can't" I stopped and jumped off him sighing.

"What happened?" Derek asked breathlessly.

"I can't focus when I'm on top and you refuse to fuck me like normal, I'm not fragile Derek!" I snapped pulling a shirt over my head to cover myself brushing my hair out of my face.

"Skye I'm not trying to treat you like a porcelain doll but it just…it freaks me out because you know that I can sometimes lose control if I get swept up in the moment and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you"

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't" I turned kneeling beside him as he sat up and cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

"This is a learning process okay, now come here" he pulled me to straddle his lap and I smiled leaning in to kiss him as I wrapped my arms over his shoulders and brushed my hands through his hair. "We've just got to take it one pace at a time and maybe get a bit inventive" I smiled at the thought.

"As long as it doesn't involve me on top, I feel like so fat these days and it's getting worse every week that passes"

"You're not, your beautiful and I love every curve of you especially your belly because it's swelled with our child and I couldn't be happier than in the past few months, I love you Skye"

"I love you too" I leaned in for another kiss but his phone started buzzing against the wooden bench seat near our bed and we both turned to stare at it seeing 'Scott' flashing and I sighed moving off him so he could grab it since it's probably important but he quickly pulled me back.

"It can go to voicemail" I smiled putting my arms back around his neck and kissed him but his phone rang for a second time so I groaned then reached over and grabbed it.

"What's up Scott, kind of in the middle of something here" I answered and Derek smiled moving his lips to my neck.

_"It's Stiles" _I frowned.

"What do you mean it's Stiles, what's wrong with Stiles?" I asked biting down on my hand a bit to stop the moan when Derek's hand dropped in between my thighs rubbing his hand against my folds.

_"He was sleep walking and now he's missing, I need your help and Derek's" _I frowned thinking it over but it was Stiles and I didn't want anything happening to him.

"Alright, what do you want us to do?" I asked giving Derek a look to stop and he sighed nodding his head stopping and we started to get dressed as Scott told us everything Stiles has said to him then told us to head to the hospital since they were already headed there. "Alright we're on our way" I added as we jumped into the Toyota and Derek started driving to the hospital.

We somehow managed to get there before everyone else and I followed Derek as he used his senses to follow Stiles' trail since his Jeep was here which would've meant that he'd been here but Derek's nose led him to the roof but there was no sign of Stiles anywhere in the hospital, he was gone.

Derek walked towards the electrical box just as the roof door opened up with a bang and I watched Scott and Isaac run out seeing us but with one look I shook my head telling them that Stiles wasn't here but Derek spoke up.

"He's not here, not anymore"

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked him.

"Gone" Derek replied and I frowned because this didn't make any sense, where the hell was he.

"I'll go tell Stilinski" Isaac spoke up and I turned to him watching as he started to run back into the hospital.

"And see if you can find Allison, she's not answering her phone" Scott quickly said stopping him, Isaac nodded sending me a quick glance before leaving and my frown just got deeper since I missed him so much but he barely said two words to me since the falling out between him and Derek and it hurt since he was the first true friend I made after I moved here.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek suddenly asked making me look away from where Isaac had disappeared and saw Scott now standing beside him so I walked over wrapping my arms around my torso to keep warm since I'd grabbed my leather jacket but up this high the wind was freezing which only made me worry for Stiles more. "You ever hear of chemo signals?" Derek asked looking at Scott.

"There chemical signals that communicate emotion" I spoke up and Derek looked down with a smile then nodded.

"Just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust" Derek added then turned to Scott. "Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel?" Scott closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of the air.

"Stress" he replied opening his eyes confused.

"Anxiety" Derek corrected with a better description and I looked up with worry.

"What was he doing up here?" I asked looking around for any clue but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"I don't know but there was definitely some kind of struggle" Derek replied looking around himself.

"With who?" Scott asked looking up at him.

"Himself" I shook my head looking up at Scott.

"We'll head to the school, maybe he's there" Scott nodded then left so I sighed looking up at Derek.

"You sure you okay to be out here?" I nodded then started to walk back downstairs towards the carpark. "Skye hey, we'll find him" I nodded again but didn't reply as we got back into the Toyota and drove over to the high school letting ourselves in and started looking up and down the hallways but as usual I hated the school at night from way too many bad memories and a shiver went up my spine as I thought about them. "You cold?" I shook my head but he ignored it and wrapped his jacket around my shoulders.

"God this is ridiculous, he's not here, he's not anywhere" I suddenly exclaimed. "What if…what if we're already too late, it's freezing and Stiles could very well be dying!"

"Hey, hey calm down" he grabbed my arms turning me to face him. "We're gonna find him Skye and he'll be okay, Stiles is always okay but you need to calm down, your fifteen weeks pregnant for god's sake" I took a deep calming breath then looked up at him. "That's better"

"I'm sorry I just…I just keep thinking of the Sheriff, I mean what if this is our kid, how are we supposed to protect them with the world we live in, Stiles is human but this stuff keeps happening to him, we just can't catch a break"

"Shh, Skye nothing like this is ever gonna happen okay because no matter what I wont let anything happen to you or our child and if I have to install a tracker into them I will if it will put your mind at ease" I couldn't help the laugh and he smiled. "I may not be an Alpha anymore but that doesn't mean I've lost the power to fight for what's mine and I'll always fight for you and the baby"

"You promise?"

"I promise Skye, with every fiber of my being I can promise that no harm will ever come to our child" I nodded grabbing his hand and squeezing it before we continued our search even checking the basement since Stiles thought he was in a basement but to no avail, he wasn't here either so we started heading back to the car when his phone rang. "Scott?" I looked up expectantly. "Really…yeah okay keep us posted" he hung up and I frowned shaking my head asking him what it was. "They found Stiles, he's okay but they're taking him to the hospital just to make sure" I sighed in relief and collapsed into him.

"Thank god" I sighed again then stepped back. "I want to go see him, I have to see it for myself" he looked like he wanted to argue but nodded and we drove to the hospital and he parked next to Stiles' Jeep.

"I'll try and get it running, you go inside" I was a tad surprised but didn't wait for him to change his mind and ran inside seeing Scott, Melissa, Scott's dad and Lydia all waiting in the main reception.

"Where is he?" I spat as soon as I walked up.

"My dad found him and he's getting checked out now" Scott replied sounding worried himself so I pulled him into a hug to comfort himself and me just as the Sheriff walked up to us.

"He's sleeping now" I nodded sagging with relief. "And he's just fine, he doesn't remember much it's a bit like a dream to him" he added then turned to Scott's dad. "Thankyou"

"It was that repellant we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering, it was just a good thing me mentioned it over the phone" Scott's dad argued.

"No it was more than that, thank you" Sheriff Stilinski said again.

"It was a lucky connection" Mr McCall argued again.

"McCall, can you just shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude" Stilinski argued making me smile a bit as he sighed then held out his hand to the Sheriff.

"Accepted"

"Alright you three, you've got school in less than six hours, go home go to sleep" Melissa said to us teenagers and hugged Scott then looked at me. "Especially you young lady" I smiled accepting a small hug off her as well before we started walking out.

"I don't know what happened?" Lydia suddenly spoke up making me turn. "I was so sure"

"Yeah I want much help either" Scott replied and I nodded.

"None of us were" I added pulling Derek's jacket tighter around myself.

"Doesn't matter if he's okay though" Scott replied just as Lydia suddenly spun and we stared at her confused.

"Lydia, do you hear something?" I asked her looking around myself but knew I wouldn't hear what she was hearing.

"No, I didn't hear anything" she replied then continued walking so we followed her without a word and once outside I headed straight for Derek wrapping my arms around his waist as he did the same.

"Take me home" he nodded pressing a kiss to the top of my head before led me over to the car and helped me inside before getting in himself then had to carry me upstairs since I was weak with exhaustion and fear for what was to come since I felt that this wasn't the end.

Although I felt tired I couldn't get my mind to shut off so I laid awake the whole time listening to Derek's soft snores in my ear as he spooned me but when the sun slowly started to rise he stirred nuzzling his head into my neck before a deep sigh went through him.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" I shook my head rolling onto my back and he frowned seeing my tear stained face as he leant up on his elbow wrapping his other hand over my waist. "Skye I know your worried but-"

"Yeah I know" I replied cutting him off already knowing what he was gonna say, I had to take care of myself. "But I couldn't sleep when I know that there's something wrong, we could've lost Stiles last night and although we haven't exactly been close or really that great of friends it would've killed me, I don't have that many people left in my life and I don't want to lose anyone else, I couldn't bare it" he nodded kissing my forehead.

"I know and I hope you…we never have to lose anybody else but Skye this life it's not easy"

"I know that" I sighed shaking my head. "I just for once want it to be for us"

"Since you didn't sleep last night, your not going to school and don't even think of arguing with me" I smiled reaching up and ran my hand over his stubbled cheek before sliding it up into his messy bed hair.

"I wasn't even going to, I need a day off" he nodded then moved to lay back down but his head fell to my chest making me laugh as he made himself comfortable. "Comfy there?" he nodded his head without looking up.

"So what's new?" I heard him ask after a couple of minutes silence and I looked down confused seeing him looking up at me.

"New?"

"With the baby?" I smiled moving my hands into his hair. "I know you still read up on how the baby changes week to week, so what's changed this week?"

"It's the size of an apple and might even start being able to ear us and next week we might even be able to find out if it's a boy or a girl, if were gonna find out that is" I replied smiling as I lightly ran my hand over my bump with his moving over mine with a huge rare smile on his face.

"I'll do whatever you want, if you want to keep it a surprise then we will"

"I kind of want to know so that I can plan since we really should think about getting some stuff in preparation for their arrival but keeping it a surprise would be kind of cool and make birthing an actual human being out of me all that more exciting" he laughed shaking his head at me. "But I also kind of want to know so that we can pick a name which would be a lot easier if we knew whether it's a boy or a girl" I had a few names already in my head but don't know if he'd even like them.

"We could just pick a boys and a girls name then when the baby gets here and see if it fits" I nodded since that was possible too. "But I already think it's gonna be a girl"

"A girl, really?" he looked up and nodded with another smile. "I thought you'd want a boy, so that you could pass on the Hale legacy and teach him everything on how to be a werewolf"

"Whether it's a boy or a girl I can still teach that and we still don't know for certain if the baby is even going to be a werewolf"

"I can't cross mountain ash and the oni came after me, I'd say that's a pretty big clues that the baby has the werewolf gene" he nodded rubbing my stomach with a now sour look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing" he replied so I cupped his cheek making him look up.

"Tell me, please"

"It's just I was kind of hoping they wouldn't since I know first-hand what it feels like to be born something you can't ever change and while I didn't have a problem with it for fifteen years of my life but after what I did…to Paige, I just don't want my child going through something like that"

"Hey that's not gonna happen to our child because they'll have you to guide them and teach them everything they need to know about their heritage, your not a monster Derek and our baby won't be either, I love every part of you including your past since it made it into the man you are today" he nodded then moved up the bed and pressed a kiss against my lips.

We continued to lay in bed for most of the day with him kissing, touching and talking to my bump since he realised I'd said the baby might be able to hear him before we finally got up and dressed for the day to grab something to eat then we went to the school since Derek had a sort of epiphany last night thanks to Aiden and they think that Stiles might be the nogitsune and he wanted to talk to Kira about something.

When we walked into the school hand in hand I noticed a few of the other students stop and stare making me nervous since I could feel their eyes tracking us as we walked and most of them stared at Derek, our connected hands and my bump probably making the connection that Derek was my baby-daddy and it made me angry since it wasn't there business but they kept staring.

"I should've waited in the damn car" I mumbled and he looked down squeezing my hand.

"Ignore them, we're happy and they'll never understand so don't worry about their pettiness" I smiled then finally caught sight of Kira calling out for Scott but it looked like Scott was ignoring her, too wrapped up in his own thoughts worrying about Stiles like I was. "He's a little preoccupied but I can help you" Derek spoke up making Kira turn to us surprised.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kira asked almost nervous which seemed to be a natural emotion for this girl.

"Because I want you to tell us everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow" Derek replied and I looked up confused on what the connection between that and Stiles was. "Actually I want you to show me" she looked at me fearfully.

"Don't worry Kira, you can trust us" Kira reluctantly followed us out to the Toyota and climbed into the back as Derek pulled out of the carpark and I could feel her eyes on the back of my head so I turned with a kind smile so she'd quit being so damn nervous. "We never officially met, I'm Skye and this lug head is Derek" Derek turned to me with a playful glare making me smile before turning back to Kira.

"So…so what are you's?"

"As you seen the other night he's a werewolf, me I'm just human but my nighttime profession used to be hunting things that go bump in the night"

"You're a hunter like Allison?" I nodded my head.

"Born and raised alongside Allison actually, our families used to be close until my parents died"

"So what do you do now?"

"Not much hunting per say but I protect those who need protecting" she nodded then her eyes drifted back and forth between Derek and so I get she was looking for the connection between us so I smiled. "I'm his mate" I filled in before she asked.

"You mean like wolves?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Born werewolves mate for live and I guess I was just lucky that his wolf picked me" Derek smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I think you mean I got lucky here" I smiled and looked up at him.

"So you two, your married?" Kira asked and I turned back to her shaking my head.

"No of course not, I'm seventeen…well nearly eighteen in two months but no we're not married"

"But you're having a baby?" she pointed out and I smiled nervously.

"Yeah it's a long story but not planned and not prevented more carefully either" I filled in and she nodded just as Derek pulled the car up in front of the power sub-station so we got out and headed inside with Derek keeping me close to his side with an arm around my waist, we walked into the main electrical room and started walking down the aisle looking around.

"It was around here, I think" Kira pointed out when we got to the middle. "But everything kind of looks the same now" we continued walking and I noticed Derek's steps slow and looked up seeing him staring ahead at the ground so I followed his line of sight and saw scuff marks on the ground so we walked closer and saw a metal bat stuck to an electrical box. "What is that, is that a baseball bat?"

"It's Stiles' bat" I pointed out and the sense of worry came back tenfold, did that mean Stiles had been in here when the place blew up with sparks, Derek walked over to it letting go of my waist and I got nervous as he reached up and tried to pull it. "Der be careful" I warned since this place might still be live, he grabbed hold of it and pulled with the bat coming away with a bit of effort from Derek's part making me frown.

"It's magnetized" he pointed out before coming back towards us and put the tip of the bat to where the scuffmarks began then the bat started to move back towards the control panel before reattaching to where it originally was with Derek holding it before he stepped back and shared a confused look with me before we both turned to Kira. "Kira, I'm gonna need you to tell us everything you know about foxfire" she looked at him confused until he gestured with eyes to a high voltage sign.

She told us everything she knew about foxfire and it pretty much confirmed what we'd all been thinking, the foxfire allowed the nogitsune to possess Stiles and now his very life was in danger so we went to the hospital where Scott and Stiles both were since they were doing tests on Stiles.

We pulled up at the hospital and all got out to head inside but Kira stopped and hesitated near the Toyota and I turned seeing that she was nervous and scared again which made Derek stop since he was holding my hand.

"Kira what is it?" I asked her.

"I don't know if I should go in" she replied so I walked towards her with Derek beside me. "Your gonna tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire created by me to jump start the nogitsune's power inside Stiles"

"Yeah" Derek and I replied at the same time nodding since we couldn't see the problem with that, they deserved to know what was going on with Stiles so we could work out a way to save him.

"Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend" she clarified and I stared at her for a second before nodding my head.

"You should probably wait here" Derek said before I could seeing that it might be a good idea Kira not be there since who knows how Scott might react to the news.

Derek took my hand again and we walked inside the hospital towards the elevator and he pressed the button for the third floor as I stood near the back wall since after the ordeal with Ms Blake knocking me out in this thing the last time I hated elevators and they made me feel claustrophobic.

"What?" Derek asked seeing my look making me look up to him.

"I hate elevators" I mumbled back and he looked at me confused for a second before pulling me to him.

"I won't let that happen again" I nodded but it didn't change the fact that it happened once and scared me for life.

The elevator finally stopped on the floor and we got out heading towards the MRI rooms where Scott was already waiting since I'd texted him that we needed to talk and we all took a seat and told him everything then waited as he processed the news before looking up.

"You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier?" he asked looking at Derek and I raised an eyebrow not seeing how the two were connected. "It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift" I smiled at that since it didn't quite work out that way in the end.

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that" Derek replied wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer making me smile up at him.

"Are you teaching me again?" Scott asked with a smile on his face.

"Think of it more as sharing a few trade secrets" Derek replied and I smiled with the sudden thought of the father he was gonna be and I knew he was gonna be a good one. "You know we took Cora back to South America right, it's where she spent most of her time after the fire but that's not the only reason we left" I looked up at Derek and squeezed his hand. "I needed to talk to my mother" I shuddered remembering that experience and hopped I'd never have to again.

"Your dead mother?" Scott asked and I turned raising an eyebrow at the insensitive comment.

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things" Derek replied with a hint of sadness in his voice and I knew why, it was never easy talking about those loved ones who passed especially you parents, that's one thing Derek and I shared in common. "She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills they protected it, this town needs someone to protect it, someone like you" I smiled again laying my head against his chest.

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets" Scott added making my smile widen a bit but it fell when I realised something and I sat up abruptly scaring the crap out of Derek.

"Skye, what is it?" I didn't answer as I looked up. "Is it the baby?" I turned to him.

"No" I replied then stood up looking down at them. "He was trying to protect us, Stiles was protecting us" I added and they looked up as it dawned on them too.

"From himself" Derek nodded then grabbed his jacket from the seat and we all ran back up out onto the roof. "What are we looking for?" he asked as I looked around.

"I'm not sure but I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself, I think he was struggling not to do something" I replied then walked over to where Derek had gotten the strongest scent last night and looked up to the top of the cage and went to jump up on a wooden bench but Derek was there grabbing my waist.

"I don't think so" I rolled my eyes and watched Scott jump up instead and reached his hands over the top of the cage feeling around before he looked like he had something and pushed it off the top making it land against the roof, it was a bag of tools and they spilled out as it hit the ground.

We all looked up and saw one of the electrical wires had been cut with sparks emitting out of it so we backed up to walk away but the power box suddenly exploded with light and Derek shielded me as sparks started flying everywhere before a single wire separated from the others and flew from the roof, falling towards the parking lot below.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far and please let me know whether you want Skye and Derek to have a girl or boy?**


	19. PB - Ep 19 - Letharia Vulpina

**A/N: Quick before you guys continue and read. **

**I'm interested in what you guys think, should the baby be a girl or a boy?  
Please review.  
**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

I looked up seeing the wire fall from the roof towards the carpark below so we all rushed towards the stairs running down them and even though I could barely keep up with them Derek was keeping my hand tight in his.

We ran out the back and towards the front carpark but Derek suddenly skidded to a stop pushing his hands out in front of me and Scott just in time for us to avoid the water that was flooding the carpark with the wire in it causing it to be electrified.

I looked up and saw Kira grab the wire then seemed to be sucking up the electricity and her eyes glowed a bright fire orange making my eyes widen before I scanned the parking lot taking in the casualties and saw a familiar figure lying motionless on the ground in the water.

"Isaac!" I pushed myself out of Derek's arms and ran over into the water kneeling beside Isaac and touched two finger to his pulse point but he wasn't breathing. "Isaac!" I looked up as Derek came running over. "He's not breathing!" I yelled frantic. "He's not breathing!" I shook my head rolling him over onto his back and started blowing air into his mouth.

"Skye…Skye stop that's not gonna do anything" Derek interrupted pulling me away from Isaac into his chest as nurses and doctors ran over getting Isaac onto a stretcher and wheeled him inside.

"This can't be happening, I can't lose him Derek"

"Shh we won't"

"You can't know that!" I exclaimed pushing back on his chest making him step back in shock at my outburst. "None of us are safe" I replied then walked towards Scott. "You have to tell Stilinski, you have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles" I said glaring at him before walking away hearing footsteps behind me that I knew were Derek's and we got into the Toyota without a word to each other and went home.

I immediately laid down pulling the covers over me and broke down with silent sobs, I hadn't meant to yell at Derek but I was angry, angry at the way he treated Isaac and because of that we weren't in a good place and I might never get to say goodbye or see his smile again, he'd been more than a friend to me when we were living in the abandoned train depo, he'd been my best friend and someone I could talk to about anything and everything that I couldn't share with anyone else including my own brother so you could say he was even closer than a brother to me.

I still couldn't find it within myself to believe that Stiles would do something like this even under the influence of a psychotic fox spirit inside him but it had all been right in front of us but it was too late by the time we figured it out and now we could very well lose Isaac because of our stupidity, I didn't want to blame Stiles but if Isaac dies I'll never forgive him.

"Skye, you should eat something" I didn't look up as Derek sat on the edge of the bed with a sandwich on a plate. "Come on please" I shook my head and he sighed putting it on the side table. "I know your angry at me and you have a right to be-"

"I'm not angry, not anymore" I replied cutting him off and looked up. "I'm scared" I admitted reaching out and grabbed his hand lifting his fingers to play with them like I sometimes did when I was lost with thoughts. "If we lose Isaac, I'll never forgive myself because I haven't tried harder to reconnect with him, we'd been closer than siblings before everything fell apart and I've let our relationship pass by too stubborn to reach out and change it"

"Skye it's not your fault, I'm the one that kicked him out and forced the wedge between you's" I shook my head.

"It's not all your fault Der, we let the wedge build and I know it's my fault because I should've known not to get close to someone again since anyone who does always gets hurt, look at Boyd and Erica…they're dead because they befriended me" he shook his head.

"No they're dead because of me, I'm the reason they were in this fight to begin with" I sighed looking down knowing we weren't getting anywhere with this conversation, Derek and I were too alike and would just keep fighting over whose fault it is.

"I'm tired, I'm just gonna try and get some sleep" he nodded moving to tuck the covers up around me before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Don't go anywhere" I added closing my eyes.

"I won't, I'm staying right here" he replied and I felt the bed beside me dip as he climbed in and pulled me back against him. "They'll both be okay, Isaac will heal and we'll find Stiles and save him, I promise" I heard him add just as I let myself drift off.

The next two days that passed were next to excruciating since we hadn't heard any good news from anyone on Isaac's condition or the search for Stiles and I found myself barely able to function because of it and knew Derek was getting severely worried as I'd been refusing to even eat more than a few bites of whatever he brought me and hadn't left the bed once but today I forced myself to get up and get dressed.

"Where are you going?" I heard Derek ask making me look up from packing my books into my school bag.

"I can't keep sitting around for news, it's going to kill me so I'm going to school since it's just about the only thing I can do" he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes given he was exhausted from staying up late watching me.

"Skye it's fine-"

"Derek just don't okay, I kicked my own butt this morning for my behavior the last two days, I know it was stupid of me and our baby doesn't deserve to be punished so I'm okay, I've already eaten breakfast and left some on the stove for you but I have to keep moving so I don't slip back into my depressed hole okay" he sighed moving to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Okay but let me drive you" I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'm gonna stop by the hospital before school and see Isaac so I want you to catch up on some sleep since I know you haven't slept much the last two days because of me" I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love you and I'm sorry about the last two days"

"It's okay just please-"

"I know, don't do it again" I smiled cutting him off and he laughed a bit shaking his head at me.

"You make it too hard to stay mad at you"

"That's a good thing because I can never remain mad at you either so fair is fair baby" I leaned up pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss then let go and stepped back picking up my bag and the Toyota keys. "If you do go anywhere today, you can take my bike but scratch my baby and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah I know you'll never sleep with me again" I laughed a little bit then left going down to the garage and threw my bag onto the passenger seat before starting the car up and drove over to the hospital and my brief good mood vanished as I walked in heading for the I.C.U and managed to just at the same time I saw Scott and his mom walking in. "Hey Scott, anything?" I asked when they saw me and he frowned shaking his head so I reached down grabbing his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as we followed his mom into the I.C.U unit.

We walked in and saw Allison asleep in her chair leaning back against the wall, I let go of Scott's hand and moved forward reaching out and touched her shoulder and her eyes opened then turned towards us.

"Have you been here all night?" I asked her noticing the tiredness in her face that could only be explained by sleeping in an uncomfortable hospital chair since I've been there.

"Yeah they won't let me in to see him 'cause I'm not family" she replied nodding her head then rested back against the wall. "I told them he doesn't have any"

"He's got us" Melissa spoke up making me turn with a small smile. "And I've got a keycard" I chuckled softly then followed her with Scott and Allison in tow and she slid the car through the lock and the doors opened revealing Isaac laying in his bed in the middle of the sterile room still unconscious. "Be quick" we nodded and slowly walked forward.

I saw Allison grab Scott's hand as we approached the bed and smiled a little despite the situation but it quickly fell when I saw the burns still present on Isaac's face because he should've at least healed that by now.

"I thought he'd be healing by now?" Allison spoke up voicing what we were all thinking.

"So did I" Scott replied making me frown and hesitantly reach out my hand to grab Isaac's hand but thought better off it and they frowned seeing it but neither of them said anything as Scott reached out and put his hand on Isaac's arm sensing his pain level.

"Is he in pain?" I asked him, Scott nodded and I watched as black veins suddenly rose up his arm and Isaac moved around when Scott suddenly winced throwing his head back as Isaac's pain flowed into him.

"It won't heal him but it helps with the pain" I nodded my head unable to stop the frown on my face as I stared down at Isaac.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked speaking up and looked at Scott.

"Whatever's controlling him did it, whatever's inside him" Scott replied and I nodded my agreement because I knew the Stiles we all knew would never do this.

"Well then how do we get whatever's inside him the hell out of him?" I asked looking back at Scott.

"I'm working on it" Scott replied then they headed out but I hesitated and finally worked up the courage and grabbed Isaac's hand squeezing it.

"I'm sorry Isaac for everything that went down between us and please if you have any control, you have to heal, you can't die like this" I whispered leaning down to his ear then kissed his unburned cheek and trailed after Scott and Allison.

When I arrived at the school my first stop was my locker to grab my books but I stopped seeing the photographs I had tapped to the inside of the door and my eyes filled with tears, there was at least ten stuck there but the one my eyes fell on was of me and Isaac in the train depo and right next to that one was of me, Isaac, Boyd and Erica, it was the only one I had of them and it was one of my most treasured because I missed them, I missed the fun we used to have together when life was simpler and less complicated.

I quickly wiped away the tears when I heard people coming and looked up shutting my locker and saw Scott with the twins walking towards the basement so I curiously followed them down the stairs and my eyes widened seeing Stiles with his back towards us but he turned with one of Argents emitters in his hand which is what must have attracted the werewolves.

"Okay I know what you guys must be thinking but it's me, I swear to god it's me" Stiles said holding his hands up in defense and I frowned reaching for my gun but the twins beat me to it and ran at him growling and Aiden grabbed Stiles throwing him against the lockers behind him.

"Wait stop!" Scott exclaimed running up so I stilled my hand on my gun moving it protectively to my bump watching as Scott grabbed Ethan throwing him away. "I said stop!" he grabbed Aiden's arm causing him to drop Stiles and Aiden turned around roaring but Scott roared back and Aiden instantly submitted making me smile because Scott was finally learning how to be a true alpha.

"It's me Scott, I swear it's me" Stiles spoke up again when Scott turned to look at him. "I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing but this is me, I promise" he turned to me as I hesitated further back unsure whether to trust him or not since this whole situation just seemed odd, we'd all been looking for him for two days and he suddenly just shows up.

"You know what happened at the hospital?" I spoke up taking a few cautious steps forward.

"I know more than that" he replied looking at me as I frowned crossing my arms as he walked forward and grabbed a duffel bag that was on the ground and opened it taking out a piece of paper that looked like blueprints. "You see this?" he unfolded it. "It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring, you see all these markings in red?" I nodded and bent down to see it better. "That's my handwriting" I frowned looking up with anger and disappointment because he had caused the accident and because of it Isaac could die. "I know I did this, I caused the accident and everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger" I stood up walking away before I did something I'd regret.

"What the hell have you been up to?" Aiden asked holding up a saw.

"I think something worse" Stiles admitted and I shook my head since everything was screaming at me to do the right thing but I had no idea what that was. "A lot worse" I shook my head again and crossed my arms protectively over my stomach as Stiles looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't be here" I quickly left feeling the tears roll down my cheeks and cursed my mood swings as I quickly walked towards the exit of school but just as I went through the doors I crashed into someone and nearly fell back if it wasn't for arms wrapping around my arms keeping me upright and I looked up shocked.

"Easy little hunter" I stepped back glaring at Peter.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped but he didn't answer and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Checking up on you, Derek-"

"Would never send you" I argued and he smirked so I shook my head because I wasn't in the bloody mood. "Whatever" I moved away but he caught my arm.

"What's wrong with you, is something wrong with the baby?"

"That's none of your business!" he raised an eyebrow.

"Like or not little hunter, your carrying my great-niece or nephew so it is my business"

"No it's not, now let go of my arm or I will cut it off" he let go and I quickly walked off heading back inside but I went straight to the office and the lady at the desk looked up, the whole school office knew about my pregnancy so when I asked to sign out they didn't hesitate and so I left school.

I walked over to the Toyota and jumped in but didn't drive anywhere and tried Derek's cell but he didn't pick up making me worry since he would never not answer one of my calls especially lately so I put the key in but just before I was about to pull away someone knocked on my window making me jump and turn seeing Allison and Lydia so I wound the window down.

"Hey what's up?" I asked curiously since I doubt they were just wanting to talk.

"We need to find Peter" Lydia spoke first making me even more confused on why the hell they wanted to talk to Peter.

"Okay…why?"

"I need to talk to him, find out what he knows about me" she replied and I frowned but nodded since I understood why she wanted to see him since he's apart of the reason her powers started to manifest.

"Okay get in, I think I know where he might be" they nodded getting in with Allison in the back and I drove out of the carpark and for most of the drive it was silent but I could feel Allison's eyes on the back of my head. "What is it?" I asked fed up with it and turned briefly.

"Skye…I should apologize" I turned to her confused.

"For what?"

"Everything" she replied and I frowned clenching my hands tighter around the steering wheel.

"Don't worry about it" I muttered but she went on.

"No, I should have never…we were friends once and I know I have no right to even ask to be friends again but I hope you can forgive me one day" I looked back then nodded just as I pulled up in the carpark.

"Maybe one day I can but right now, it's still hard" she nodded her head then followed as I got out and we headed up to the loft and I was about to open the door when Allison spoke up but to Lydia this time.

"While it's smart to bring me with you and get Skye to be here as well, I still think the rest of this is totally insane"

"I tried to find Stiles and I led everyone into a mental institution, I call that a colossal failure" I frowned looking at Lydia because we all felt that failure since none of us had done any better so it wasn't all her fault. "Look I just need to figure this out and he's the only one offering help"

"Peter doesn't offer help" I cut in looking at her since it was true.

"She's right, he offers a chance for you to manipulated into giving him what he wants" Allison added looking at her.

"Fine, lets see what he wants" Lydia insisted and slid the door open before I could and I watched Peter turn away from the window with a huge smile on his face so I knew he'd already heard most of that.

"The Hunters and the Banshee" I rolled my eyes at his smirk. "Ladies, come in" I walked in with a glare.

"And the psychotic werewolf who needs to stay the hell out of my home" I snarked back as I walked over to the bed and sat down taking my jacket off.

"She goes" Peter spoke up as soon as Lydia and Allison followed me in and he nodded towards Allison.

"The last time I was alone with you, I almost bled out on a lacrosse field, she stays" Lydia snapped back and I smirked at her.

"And this is my place so only I have the liberty of kicking people out so just shut up and answer her questions Peter or you'll be pulling bullets out of your ass" I added pulling out my Glock from underneath the bed and laid it in my lap as he glared over at me.

"Do you actually think I was trying to kill you when I bit you?" Peter asked turning back to Lydia. "You were my back up plan remember, not to mention the bite is what brought out your nascent abilities, you think power like that was going to come out on its own?" I glared at Peter as he clicked his tongue. "I'm the spark that lit your fire sweetheart"

"You attacked her and nearly killed her" Allison spoke up.

"Power doesn't come without a little pain and struggle"

"I didn't ask for it" Lydia replied as I laid back already bored with this conversation and felt the tiredness taking hold of my body.

"But your embracing it now, aren't you?"

"How bout the fact that you brainwashed her and used her to bring yourself back to life?" Allison asked and I rolled my eyes scoffing

"He's lucky to be breathing still after that one" I mumbled knowing only Peter would hear me.

"So that I could be here today to help master your abilities, isn't it amazing how things come full circle?" Peter replied ignoring Allison's existence in the room.

"He's insane, were leaving" Allison spoke up and I opened my eyes to see them start walking out.

"You want the truth Lydia?" Peter called stopping them. "It's not the scream that gives you power, all the scream does is help drown out the noise, allowing you to hear what you really need to and I can help you focus your hearing" Lydia turned and I sat up.

"But you want something" I spoke up because he never did anything if it didn't benefit him, he'd said so himself when he helped Derek talk to his mother and I had a feeling it had something to do with them since the box was sitting on the desk beside him.

"No I'm dedicating my life to helping out narcissistic teenage girls" Peter remarked back and confirming my suspicion grabbed the triskele box. "Of course I want something in return" he twisted the lid off then turned it up so the claws fell out onto the table, I stood up and walked towards the table at the same time Allison did and picked up one of the claws.

"These are the claws of Derek's mother?" she asked and I nodded looking down at them mournfully.

"My sister Talia" Peter nodded then looked at Lydia. "Before she died she stole a memory from me, its something only a very powerful Alpha can do, that memory is locked inside those claws"

"Why would your sister want to steal a memory from you?" Lydia asked him.

"Well if I remembered the memory, I might be able to tell you" he replied and I frowned because I doubt it was something silly that siblings did out of spite since what I knew about Talia is that everything she did was for the good of her family and pack which is something I truly admired about the woman I never got the pleasure of meeting so I didn't know if Lydia should do this.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lydia asked making my frown deepen but I didn't say anything knowing it wouldn't change anything since Lyds deserved to know how to control and harness her powers but would the cost Peter is asking me worth it.

I sat back down on the bed as Peter explained what Lydia had to do to find the memory but even I could see the longer Lydia tried the frustrated Peter got which was making me tense because he was never one for patience so I picked up the gun again just in case.

"Focus!"

"I am focusing" Lydia snapped back.

"You're not, I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes" he argued and I stood up. "Your hearing is attuned to a level of the universe no one else can hear but only if your listening" I wished I could help her too but I didn't know anything about Banshee's, only that they existed.

"I'm trying" Lydia remarked turning her back to him.

"Try harder!" Peter snapped and started towards her so I raised my gun at the same time Allison was there holding up an electrical prod right in his face stopping his advance towards Lydia, Peter turned glaring and flipped his hand down claws coming out.

"Your Aunt had one of those" I frowned standing up. "Aunty Kate"

"Stop it, both of you" Lydia spoke up staring at Peter and Allison.

"Didn't do her much good as I ripped her throat out, did it?" Peter continued ignoring Lydia.

"She didn't shove it up your-"

"Stop it!" Lydia screamed throwing the claws at them but they imbedded into the wooden pillar behind them instead and I watched her face go slack as she suddenly became transfixed on them.

"Lydia?" Peter asked as she walked towards the claws. "Lydia, do you hear something?" she ignored him and kept walking past him closer to the claws listening intently to whatever they were clearly telling her so I stood up and walked closer confused and intrigued. "What are they saying, is it the memory?"

"Lyds what is it?" I was more intrigued than anything right now.

"What did Talia take from me?" Peter asked again. "Tell me what she knew!" he snapped and Lydia finally turned to face us again.

"You're not just an Uncle" she finally replied and my eyes widened as I turned to Peter in shock as his face went pale and he looked down.

"Who, where?" he suddenly asked looking up at Lydia as she started back out.

"I don't know"

"Tell me!" he roared.

"I said I don't know, I don't know its name, if it's a boy or a girl or if it's some kind of mutated wolf baby" Lydia replied and I looked up with a glare since that was harsh, I was carrying a said wolf baby.

"You're lying, tell me what you know" Peter insisted stalking after her. "Tell me, tell-" he was cut off by Allison sticking him in the back with the electric prod and he dropped to the floor convulsing.

"Now were leaving" she said grabbing Lydia's hand then turned to me but I shook my head so she walked out without another word.

"Lydia!" Peter yelled and I covered my ears from the noise of it.

"Shut up will you!" I snapped uncovering my ears just as my phone rang from the bed so I ran over to it thinking it was Derek but frowned at the unknown number and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Skyler?"_ Mr Stilinski's voice came through.

"Yeah" I replied confused.

_"It's Derek, he's been injured" _

"What?!" I exclaimed as Peter found his way into a sitting position. "Where, where is he?" I asked frantically.

_"At the station" _he replied and I picked up my keys.

"I'll be there" I left without even letting Peter in on it and speed as fast as I could to the Sheriff's station and ran in to see it looked like a bomb had gone off, literally and when the Sheriff saw me he waved me over.

"He's this way, he said nobody else could see him and he won't see a paramedic" I nodded and followed him into a back storage room and walked in seeing Derek sitting in a chair pain clear on his face and I ran towards him.

"Derek!" I dropped to my knees and cupped his face lifting his eyes to meet mine. "What happened…oh my god!" I just now noticed his back was covered in glass and shrapnel from whatever bomb went off. "Derek you need to see-"

"No…no, you can…" he slumped forward teetering on consciousness so I turned to the Sheriff.

"I need water and any first aid equipment you can find" he seemed hesitant and it was because he barely knew what the hell was going on. "Now please!" he nodded then left. "You stay with me Derek Hale, your not dying on me today" I moved around and sighed throwing my hair up into a ponytail just as the Sheriff came back with what I asked for.

"You don't have much time, Agent McCall brought him and Chris Argent in here for a murder case so-"

"Just buy me as much time as you can" I argued barely holding onto my head as I quickly got to work ripping the rest of Derek's ruined shirt away and picking out the glass carefully hearing Derek wince painfully, the Sheriff sighed again the left. "Call Peter, we need to get you another shirt" I handed him my phone and while he talked to Peter I continued picking out the glass and cleaning out the wounds as best I could with the limited resources. "Now you gonna tell me what the hell happened and why your even here?"

"Scott's dad, he thinks Argent and I killed some yakuza mafia boss but then a bomb went off" I frowned dipping a cotton wool into some disinfectant and dipped it into the wounds. "Ow!" he growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop being a baby, your lucky to be alive" I snapped feeling some tears threatening to spill over at that thought and again I cursed my emotions. "I'm gonna go see if Peter's here, stay here" I walked out without giving him time to argue and saw Peter pulling up so I grabbed the shirt.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked.

"He will be but he's here because some shotgun FBI agent who is Scott's father thinks he killed a mafia boss and trust me I am not letting that happen so this is gonna get ugly if I have to break his damn ass out of prison" I replied and he smirked.

"Your starting to grow on me little hunter"

"Yeah I can't say the same thing about you, psycho werewolf" I remarked then went inside slipping back in undetected and helped Derek into the shirt to avoid as much stain on his healing back as I could.

"Alright you should go, I don't want you getting caught up in this"

"A little late for that Derek, how did you even get caught up in this?" I asked but before he could answer Stilinski came back.

"McCall's here, there's no more time" I frowned but pulled Derek into a hug.

"It'll be okay, stay safe and I promise I'll be home as soon as I can figure a way out of this" I nodded feeling the tears spill over. "I love you Skye and please be careful, don't do anything reckless"

"I won't I promise and I'm gonna get you out of this because I can't raise this baby without you" he nodded then kissed my forehead and went with the Sheriff as I slipped back out of the station and jumped into the Toyota feeling more tears spill over because we just can't catch a break.


	20. PB - Ep 20 - Echo House

**Skye's POV**

I rolled over exhausted since I haven't been able to fall asleep with the absence of Derek since I was too used to having him beside me, holding me and comforting me while I allowed myself to rest but since he was still locked up at the bloody Sheriff's station and I haven't found any way of getting him out yet my sleep was suffering because of Scott's Dad wrongfully accusing the wrong people like the damn idiot that he is.

I grabbed Derek's pillow pulling it underneath my head hoping that might help since although I wasn't a werewolf I could still smell his bodywash and scent that clung to it but even that wouldn't settle me down so I groaned giving up on sleep and got up pulling the blanket off the bed and moved over to a chair at the table and sat down opening my laptop and started researching on getting someone exonerated since I was damned if I was letting Derek go to prison for something he didn't do.

"Wake up little hunter!" I jumped lifting my head from the computer and glared seeing Peter standing opposite me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smiled throwing a take-out bag of food in front of me.

"Derek used his one phone call to tell me to make sure you took care of yourself" I frowned glancing down at it before I took it and looked inside seeing a few bacon burgers inside, bacon was my number one pregnancy craving but I was hesitant since this was Peter after all. "Oh relax, I'm not going to poison you and that of my great niece or nephew, I'll eat it first if you want" I rolled my eyes but grabbed one and unwrapped it. "Not going to question why Derek trusted me to keep you fed"

"No because although he knows I hate you and don't trust you with a bar of soap, he also worries too much and I had a feeling he'd have someone make sure I wasn't researching all day and night to get him exonerated again forgetting to take care of myself" I bit into the burger and moaned with delight, god damn child is gonna get me fat and could've had me crave something healthier.

"Enjoy little hunter" I rolled my eyes at him as he left leaving me alone to eat and I finished two before I got back to my research but my phone started ringing and I looked over seeing Scott's name so I picked it up. "Yeah?"

_"Hey Skye, you want to meet Allison and I at the animal clinic, Deaton's back and he might have a clue on how to save Stiles" _

"Yeah, it beats sitting around flunking out on research to get my boyfriend exonerated yet again, I'll meet you guys there" I hung up then quickly changed clothes and grabbed the keys locking up then got into the Toyota and drove to the animal clinic seeing they were already here and already on the phone with Mr Argent.

_"Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?" _

"Only minor, the white wolf was exactly where you said it would be" Deaton replied confusing me a bit on what they were talking about. "But we have two problems now, first the lichen is not a cure it'll wear off in a matter of days" my eyes widened since that's what Deaton had been up to all this time, he was finding lichen, I knew what it was but always thought it was a myth.

_"But while it does work the oni won't go after Stiles, right?" _Argent asked him.

"I hope, Eichen House has an unusual history it might not be all that safe for the oni there as well" my eyes widened because since when was Stiles in Eichen House, I've seemed to be missing a lot of information here and I didn't like it.

_"What's the second problem?" _Argent asked.

"I checked with your contacts in Japan, the yakuza boss you saw killed by the oni never found the scroll"

"What scroll?" Scott and I spoke up at the same time.

"A Shugendo Scroll, the Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan" Deaton replied but I was still confused.

_"The scroll had information on how to exorcise a nogitsune" _Argent added filling in the blank and I looked down, I didn't like the sound of it but if it gave us the real Stiles back then we had to find this bloody scroll.

"So we need find that scroll" I cut in nodding at Deaton.

"Exactly and I did get a name of the man who last purchased it, Kincaid"

"He was with Katashi" Allison suddenly spoke up. "He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun"

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself" Deaton added.

_"But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things and a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close, probably on him at all times" _I frowned at Argent's words because that meant we were in for a search.

"What does a Shugendo Scroll look like?" Allison asked Deaton, he stood up going to a set of draws behind him and pulled out a large thick scroll that definitely looked old.

"Something like this" he handed it to Ally.

"Do these come in different sizes?"

"Any size" Deaton replied looking slightly confused by her questioning.

"Then I think I might know where it might be" she replied and I sighed rubbing my bump softly since this whole situation was putting my nerves on edge but I agreed to help since it would distract me from my own problem's.

I went with Allison and we met up with Lydia and we started working out a plan to retrieve this silver finger from an armored car which was a new low to our illegal records but we had no choice since it wasn't like we could tell the truth.

We'd worked out most of the plan when the doorbell rang and Allison went to get it and I watched as Scott walked in with the twins right behind him since we were gonna need their help with this one if we were gonna pull it off.

"My father said all the Katashi evidence is being moved to a federal lock up by armored car tonight, probably within the next few hours" Allison filled them in as she walked towards where Lydia and I were waiting to fill the boys in on the plan.

"We're going to rob an armored car?" one of the twins asked us.

"Well we're gonna try" Lydia replied and I smiled walking back into Argents office where we had the plan laid out.

"This is a really bad plan" Scott stated once we were done explaining our plan.

"It's not that bad" I argued running my hand over my bump as I sat in a chair.

"It's not that good" Ethan countered pacing behind us so I turned and glared towards him.

"None of us knows the route their going to take, if Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car then we can follow it" Lydia explained.

"So when it gets here-" Allison added pointing down at Roosevelt bridge which was the only way out of Beacon Hills.

"We attack them?" Aiden cut her off.

"No" Lydia replied turning to him. "Your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you guys got into an accident and when the driver gets out to help-"

"We attack them" Aiden cut her off again.

"No!" Allison, Lydia and I all yelled out frustrated.

"You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door" I added turning to Scott.

"I hope" he replied anxiously.

"And you'll grab Katashi's finger" I added with a slight shake of my head.

"It's not his actual finger is it?" Ethan asked and I sighed dropping my head.

"You guys are so out of our league" I muttered and was actually missing Stiles right now, sarcastic comments and all.

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?" Ethan asked looking towards Scott.

"Because if he gets caught then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence" Scott explained.

"Guy's this is going to work, we can do this" Allison spoke up trying to be the motivator. "Were losing Stiles, my dad…and Derek are in jail for murder" I looked up surprised she's included Derek in that but she hesitated saying his name but it was progress, I think. "We need to do this" I smiled and nodded at her.

We all left heading our separate ways to prepare but I needed to see Derek since I couldn't calm down and was feeling all restless so I walked in and was lucky enough that Deputy Parrish was standing at the front desk.

"Hi, it's Skye right?" he asked and I nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could see Derek"

"You know Derek?" he asked and I nodded again leaning forward against the desk.

"Yeah he's kind of my boyfriend" I replied and he hesitantly looked back then his eyes dropped down to my stomach.

"Agent McCall said no one is to visit them but…I'll let you in for five minutes" I smiled a thanks and quickly followed him to the back where the cells were. "Be quick" I nodded walking in and saw Derek in a cell but Argent wasn't here.

"Skye?" Derek asked looking up from where he'd been sitting on the bench back pressed against the side of the cell.

"Hey" I walked up as he stood up and leaned against the bars. "Where's Argent?" I asked him.

"They said his lawyer was here" he replied as I stood in front of him and I sighed finally comforted by being in his presence. "What's wrong, are you okay?" I nodded my head grabbing a hold of his hands between the bars smiling up at him because I'd missed him so much. "How'd you get in here, McCall said we weren't supposed to see anyone but our lawyers"

"Parrish let me in after a bit of sweet talking, I had to see you" he nodded leaning forward and I did to so our foreheads were touching and he reached out caressing his hands over my bump. "We have a plan" I whispered after a quiet moment just taking each other in.

"Why don't I like the sound of that" he whispered back.

"Because it could very well get us locked up beside you but we have to do it because it just might save Stiles and might even get you out of here"

"Skye remember I said don't do anything reckless-"

"I know" I replied cutting him off and looked up into his eyes. "But we have to do this and I promise I'll be safe, everyone else is doing the hard part, I just came up with the plan of operations with a little bit of Lydia and Allison's help" he sighed closing his eyes.

"Please be careful, if something happens I'll never forgive myself since I wasn't able to be there with you"

"Hey I'll be fine and so will the little nugget okay" I put my hand next to his on my bump. "I have to go soon" he nodded sighing and closed his eyes pressing his forehead against mine again then kissed it before the door opened and we looked up seeing Parrish. "I love you Derek"

"I love you too" he whispered before I reluctantly let go and walked out getting back into the Toyota but I didn't go anywhere and started watching the armored car arrive and start being filled so I grabbed my phone and sent a text out to everyone.

**_The cars here and being loaded, it's show time! – Skye_**, they all replied when they were ready and Allison, Scott and Kira turned up so I got out.

I raised my eyebrows in question towards Scott as to why he'd brought Kira because her mother was the one trying to kill Stiles with her oni but I kept my mouth shut though and bit my tongue because now was not time to voice these thoughts.

I sighed and we crouched beside the cars waiting for the right time to strike with Allison watching them continue to load the car through the scope attachment on her crossbow then she dropped it and turned towards us.

"You're up" Allison said holding out the GPS tracker towards Kira who took it then started running towards the car quickly and clipped it to the bottom rear bar out of sight then smiled back at us but the backdoor suddenly opened and I saw Parrish walking out and Kira quickly hid behind the armored car and Scott started panicking so I grabbed his arm to stop him in case he tried to run to her but then Parrish un-holstered his gun and started walking towards the back doors.

"We have to do something" Scott spoke up through a deep voice but before we even had the chance to do anything the back doors suddenly were thrown open and we watched someone jump out and knock Parrish unconscious. "Who the hell is that?"

"Kincaid" Allison replied and they stood up quickly moving towards him as I stayed slightly behind them knowing this is not a fight I wanted to get involved in.

"We need that finger" Scott said when we saw Kincaid hold up the silver prosthetic.

"Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid asked after looking around at us and smiled.

"There's a briefcase in there with $150,000 in it" Allison spoke up with her crossbow ready to fire if the guy so much as looked like he was about to attack.

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth $3 million" my eyes widened in shock but glared as he put it in his jacket breast pocket.

"Give me the finger" Scott argued and I bit back the laugh. "You know what I mean" he added after realizing how that sounded and for the way Kincaid looked at him.

Kincaid looked at us without moving but then Kira suddenly leapt off the top of the van straight onto Kincaid's back but it didn't even faze him and he just grabbed her arm throwing her to the floor then looked up at us as his fangs extended and his eyes glowed blue which made me even angrier towards him as I knew what the meant and doubted it was the same story as Derek's.

"I guess negotiations are over" Kincaid said then roared loudly and I gasped feeling like I had butterflies in my stomach but I didn't dwell on that thought long as the fight broke out and I stepped back out of the way only able to watch my friends getting their butts kicked since Kincaid was built like a tank and nothing they did worked.

Allison shot off a few arrows but he dodged and caught them effortlessly then Kira tried to have a go but Kincaid deflected her attacks and grabbed her by the throat lifting her feet off the ground then he threw her to the side into the brick wall before knocking Allison aside to which finally seemed to push Scott into action.

He punched Kincaid in the face but again it was as if he was made of steel because he barely flinched even when Scott hit him in the gut before trying to punch him in the face again but Kincaid caught his arms then bent them down towards the ground breaking bones before headbutting Scott sending him stepping back before he tried again but again Kincaid easily dodged his attacks before kicking Scott to the ground.

"You have the eyes of an Alpha but where's the strength?" Kincaid asked kneeling beside Scott who was coughing and clutching his stomach in pain.

"Up here!" the twins yelled and I was never so happy to see them.

They growled and jumped down and started fighting Kincaid just as Lydia run up and together we ran over to Allison and Kira to make sure they were okay, Kira was unconscious but she was okay so I quickly went over to Scott and helped him sit up.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" Scott exclaimed as they threw Kincaid around.

"Stop!" Lydia yelled and they stopped.

"You want him to come after us?" Aiden argued looking right at her.

"Scott we've seen guys like this, trust us he's dangerous" Ethan added as I helped Scott stand up.

"So are we" Scott argued with them just as Kira finally woke up and stood. "And he looks smart enough to remember that" I smiled nodding my head at Scott as he walked over and retrieved the prosthetic from Kincaid's pocket and he shook the scroll out of the finger then dropped it and it landed with a metallic clang. "We're here to save a life, not end one" the twins looked at each other and Kincaid looked up at Scott in shock.

I sighed in relief since even though that went horribly wrong which seemed to be a common denominator with a lot of our plans but we had the scroll and quickly left the Sheriff's station to take it to Deaton for translation since it was in Japanese and none of us knew Japanese.

"There isn't much here unfortunately" Deaton spoke up deflating my once hopeful thoughts.

"Does it say anything?" Scott asked him.

"My Japanese isn't great but it appears to say that one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host"

"Change the body?" Scott and I asked at the same time equally confused.

"Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?" Deaton asked and my eyes widened when it suddenly clicked.

"By turning him into a werewolf" I replied and Scott's eyes widened.

A little later Scott left but I hesitated near the door because I didn't want to go home since I'd just spend hours lying awake hoping and praying for a miracle for Derek to come home and be able to hold me in his arms but I knew that was highly unlikely and I needed to find a way to sleep.

"What is it Skye, you seem-"

"Tired, exhausted, angry…the list doesn't end Deaton" I admitted sitting down in a chair and sighed rubbing my hands over my face before they fell to my bump caressing it softly. "I can't sleep" I added feeling a few tears slipping out.

"How many hours are you getting a night?" he asked.

"Uh in the last three days probably two hours" I replied and he sighed then walked over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of pills and put it down on the table. "Unisom sleep tablets?"

"Only take one if you have too" I took the bottle and nodded. "And it's not a long time solution so don't take for more than two weeks" I nodded standing up already sick in tired of my pity session.

"Thank you Deaton, I owe you one" he nodded then walked me out closing up the clinic as I got in and went home.

I changed into some pj's and climbed into bed trying to fall asleep on my own even holding Derek's pillow to my chest but eventually took the pills before laying down and let them work finally able to fall asleep.


	21. PB - Ep 21 - The Fox and The Wolf

**Skye's POV**

A whole week I went without Derek but Sheriff Stilinski called with the news that he was finally being let out so I didn't hesitate to jump out of the bed where I'd spent holed up the last week and quickly dressed in black jeans and one of Derek's shirts since my stomach was huge now that I was sixteen weeks.

I jogged down to the garage and climbed into the Toyota and drove to the station letting myself in seeing Argent and Derek were already out getting their stuff back from Deputy Parrish and I smiled feeling relaxed finally.

"Sorry but I can't let you walk out with this" I smiled as Parrish held up Argent's electric prod. "It's way above the legal voltage limit"

"Well I only use it for hunting" Argent argued chancing a look at Derek who looked at him impassively.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure you can use it to jump start a 747" Parrish shot right back making me smile as I finally walked the rest of the way into the room as Derek was checking his phone which was obviously dead by now and I grabbed his hand making him finally look at me.

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped, although I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that" Argent replied and looked over at me but it hadn't been me unfortunately.

"I am" Stilinski spoke up walking in and we all turned towards him. "I'll take care of this Parrish"

"Sheriff I'm not kidding, this things a few watts from being a lightsaber" I snickered feeling Derek's arm loop around my waist.

"I said I'll take care of it" the Sheriff insisted closing the 'lightsaber' and we followed him into his office. "The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit 'We can't say for sure' and then I spoke to Melissa" I frowned wondering where this was going. "These are brain scans, my wife's and Stiles'" he showed the two brain scan copy's to us and Argent took them. "I knew they were similar but those are they same" he added as Argent lined them up. "Exactly the same"

"And I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek asked and I turned back shaking my head.

"Not even remotely" the Sheriff replied shaking his head.

"So the trickster is still playing tricks" Argent added dropping the scans down on the desk.

"But why this trick?" I asked sighing and leaned against the desk.

"When I was in the army, an officer told me 'if you want to defeat your enemy you don't take away their courage, you take away their hope'" the Sheriff replied.

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily" Argent pointed out.

"But Stiles might" I cut in feeling the momentary calm I'd been feeling being able to be in Derek's arms go up in smoke since I was brought back to reality.

"If this thing inside him, if its using his mothers disease as some sort of psychological trick then this isn't just a fight for his body, it's also a fight for his mind right?" the Sheriff added.

"You know he's left people severely injured" Argent argued.

"And other's severely dead" Derek added making me frown back at him.

"That's why I need the three of you, I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing" the Sheriff replied and we all shared a look. "I need you to help me stop him"

"And by stop him, you mean trap him" I looked up at Argent since what did he expect us to do just kill Stiles, Stilinski nodded then grabbed the electric prod and held it out towards Argent who took it and they shared a look.

We walked out and we got into the Toyota following Argent back to his apartment and despite being ecstatic that I finally had Derek back I was silent the whole drive since my mind was focused on Stiles especially as the sun was beginning to set.

"We've been apart a whole week, I expected you to be a lot more happy to see me" Derek spoke up making me turn seeing him chancing a few looks at me.

"I am, it's just I'm worried about Stiles" he nodded grabbing my hand entwining our fingers and lifted it to his lips.

"I know and were gonna save him" I nodded leaning my head against his shoulder. "You seem tired?"

"Yeah I wasn't sleeping very well but Deaton gave me something that helped a little but now your back I should be able to get a full nights rest"

"How are you, you should've had a scan right?" I frowned nodding my head.

"Yeah but I…I haven't scheduled one" he looked over.

"Skye-"

"I didn't want to do it without you" I argued cutting him off. "The sixteenth week scan is the most important because not only does it check for abnormalities but we get to find out the sex and I didn't want to find that out without you" he nodded as he pulled up to the curb.

"So you've decided you want to know?" he asked and I nodded my head excitedly.

"I really want to plan, we need to start buying supplies and plan a nursery-"

"I get it Skye" he cut me off with a slight laugh then looked up and we saw Argent and the Sheriff heading inside so we quickly got out and followed them to the Argent's apartment and we walked in seeing Allison was here already.

"This is everything non-lethal I could find" she spoke up as we walked into Argents office, I looked down at the desk seeing rope, smoke grenades, handcuff's and a few other things but there wasn't much and that was because usually hunters don't take the non-lethal way out.

"Take all of it" Argent replied so I sighed and started packing it all into a duffel bag with Derek's help.

"What's the plan here?" Stilinski asked us.

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House, especially if he went through something stressful there" I frowned looking up.

"Should all five of us be going to the same place?" I asked looking up at Argent.

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?" Argent asked back.

"School, the hospital" Allison replied.

"Okay hold on, we did this already" Derek cut in making us all turn back to him. "He disappeared, we started looking for him then walked right into a trap at the hospital" I nodded turning back to everyone since Derek made sense.

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves" I replied sitting on the edge of the desk.

"So what do we do, wait for him to come to us?" Allison asked.

"We can't, not if the oni find him when the sun goes down" Derek replied rubbing my back.

"Scott's working on them right now with Kira" Sheriff argued.

"That's the problem, were all trying to outfox the fox" Argent added and everyone fell silent as we looked down at the desk.

"Listen, I'll understand if anyone wants to back out" Stilinski suddenly spoke up looking around and we all quickly shared a few looks.

"I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox" Derek spoke up first and I nodded smiling at him as he put the last few weapons into the bag.

"Apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber" Argent added making me chuckle as Allison grabbed it from him and put it into the bag.

"Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen House, Sheriff it's you and me at the hospital and Skye-"

"Stays with me" Derek cut her off and I rolled my eyes grabbing his hand.

"Alright we'll all meet at the school" I nodded and we all moved to leave but I turned back seeing Argent loading up a gun with definitely lethal bullets.

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" I spat angrily at him.

"I like to prepare for the worst" he replied and I walked out angrily.

We headed for Eichen House but before we even had a chance to start searching for clues Allison texted her dad saying that they'd found Stiles at his own house so we quickly rushed there but he was already gone by the time we got there.

"What is all this?" Argent asked pointing at a chess board, we were in Stiles' bedroom since this is where they'd seen him on security camera's the Sheriff had set up. "What are these sticky notes for?" I looked down seeing various colored sticky notes with all our names on it.

Allison, Kate, Argent and my name was all purple along with my Dad's name while Peter, Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Derek and Isaac were all pink, Jackson was yellow and Deaton was blue but it made no sense to me.

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you" the Sheriff replied and it all became clear.

Purple was hunter obviously, pink was werewolves again obvious, yellow had to be Kanima since it was Jackson's name and blue would have to be emissary, I couldn't help the smile as I admired Stiles' attention to detail and the way his mind works and if it was set up this way I couldn't help think it might be a message from Stiles.

"Maybe it's a message from Stiles, the real Stiles" I spoke up and looked up towards the Sheriff but my gaze shifted to Argent as he picked up a discarded chess piece and I saw it was Isaac's.

"You think there's a reason my names on the king?" Derek asked noting that.

"Well your heavily guarded, though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate" I looked back down at the board and frowned seeing that the Sheriff was right.

"It's not a message from Stiles, it's a threat from the nogitsune"

"He's at our loft" I spoke up looking up at Derek. "That's what he's trying to tell us"

"And he want's us to come there" Argent nodded.

"Night's falling" Derek pointed out.

"This couldn't sound more like a trap" Argent added but I frowned since none of this made sense.

"I don't think it is" the Sheriff argued.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased Sheriff" Argent snapped back.

"Hear me out, what we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive, no rhyme no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" Argent asked him.

"Our enemy is not a killer it's a trickster, the killing is just a by-product" Stilinski argued.

"If your trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that" Derek replied pulling me into his arms and I rolled my eyes knowing that was more about me and the baby then anything.

"I won't, it wants irony, it wants to play a trick, it wants a joke, all we need to do is come up with a new punch line" the Sheriff insisted.

"The sun is setting Sheriff, what do you have in mind?" Argent asked him.

We left for the loft and on the way I texted Scott telling him it's where Stiles is and when we got there we let the Sheriff go first so that he could talk to Stiles and see if it really was him in there while we waited just outside the door waiting for any sign that this was actually Stiles and not the nogitsune.

"Hi dad" I heard Stiles say and smiled up at Derek but he shook his head telling me to wait still because we'd been fooled by the nogitsune pretending to be Stiles before.

* * *

**A/N: Not a long chapter so I'll try to update real soon and please don't forget to review especially to my earlier questions on whether not you guys would like Skye and Derek to have a girl or boy otherwise it'll literally be a coin toss on my part because I just cant decide. **


	22. PB - Ep 22 - De-Void

**Skye's POV**

"You want to handcuff me?" I heard Stiles ask as the Sheriff walked further into the room towards his son.

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing in front of me then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others" the Sheriff replied and I looked up at Derek as we waited and anxiously ran a hand over my bump to comfort myself which had become a popular reaction these days. "You're not my son" I frowned hearing something break so we all walked in making our presence known.

The nogitsune looked up with a smile and I had a feeling it wasn't at all surprised that we were here which made me incredibly nervous since it felt like we just played right into its trap yet again but I pushed those thoughts down as I glared towards him since even though I was scared by that thought I didn't let this bastard get to me.

He turned towards Allison as she raised the taser towards him and pulled the trigger but it caught the wires without it even doing anything to incapacitate him and threw it aside knocking it out of her hand.

Derek roared and moved towards him before I'd even had a chance to stop him and Stiles grabbed hold of his arm twisting it back breaking the bone before slamming Derek's head into the table then threw him aside and I watched Derek collide with a pillar before collapsing to the ground.

"Derek!" I ran towards him skidding up beside him on my knee then looked back at Stiles in shock just before I heard a gun cock and turned seeing Argent pointing his gun straight at Stiles' head.

"Argent listen to me, don't do this" Stilinski spoke up holding his hand out towards him as I helped Derek stand and as soon as he was on his feet he pushed me behind him.

"Why not?" Argent asked never moving his eyes from Stiles. "I've done it before, werewolves, berserkers, I can easily add a nogitsune to the list" I stood up taking a step forward and of course Derek didn't like that and grabbed my hand stopping me but Stilinski raised his gun before I could say anything putting it at Argent.

"You're not going to shoot my son" the Sheriff argued and Argents eyes turned to him.

"You said it yourself Sheriff, that's not your son"

"Put it down" I frowned watching Stiles' face change. "Put it down" the Sheriff enunciated.

"Dad he's going to shoot me, he's going to kill me dad"

"Don't listen" Argent cut Stiles off as I glanced from around Derek to watch Stiles more closely.

"Put it down" Stilinski told him again as I could do nothing but watch on. "Now do it, put it down!" he exclaimed as Stiles suddenly turned to Argent.

"Pull the trigger, come on" Argent started faltering.

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" Stilinski continued to yell at Argent.

"Shoot me" Stiles said again.

"Put the gun down!"

"Dad" Allison yelled trying to get her father's attention.

"Shoot me!" the nogitsune yelled and soon everybody started yelling but I quickly came to understand what the nogitsune was doing, he was creating strife which I knew he drew power from.

"Stop!" I yelled getting their attention but before I could say anything else the sun set and the loft grew dark. "Stop this is what he wants!" I yelled again "This is exactly what he wants"

"Not exactly" the nogitsune replied and I turned to him confused. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here but I'm glad you all have your guns out but you're not here to kill me" it replied and turned just as four oni appeared out of thin air. "You're here to protect me"

The oni unsheathed their swords as Stiles back up getting behind us all and Derek pulled me protectively behind him with a look telling me to stay back, I nodded knowing better and stepped back even further when Argent and the Sheriff started shooting at them but turned just in time to see two of them appear behind me.

"Derek!" I exclaimed but he was already on the ball grabbing me and pushed me aside as he and Allison fought these two when they all started attack.

I hated staying back but I was four months pregnant and was not risking my unborn child and luckily they seemed to vanish as fast as they appeared but that confused me and I looked around but Stiles was gone.

"Derek!" I ran over to him as he fell back and saw a nasty cut over his shoulder that was bleeding heavily so I put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay" he groaned wincing as I pushed down.

"I know but we need to slow the bleeding so you can heal" he nodded with a small smile but we quickly looked up hearing footsteps and Argent raised his gun at the door but we all sighed in relief seeing it was just Scott and Kira.

"What happened?" Scott asked seeing the state of our loft.

"They disappeared, they literally just vanished" Allison replied looking up at him.

"And so did Stiles" Stilinski added then they all quickly left as if they were going to catch his trail.

"I'm cleaning this up" I helped Derek stand and cleaned the wound out with disinfectant but he wouldn't let me dress it as usual claiming he didn't need it so I let it go just not in the mood to argue with him.

I sighed moving to go over to the bed but Derek caught my arm and pulled me to sit in his lap and pressed our foreheads together as he held me in his arms running his hand across my bump and we just sat taking each other in but I could tell something was definitely bothering him so I leant back.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he didn't reply expect for a quick shake of his head before he stood up moving me off his lap. "Derek talk to me, please?" I held his arms to stop him going anywhere.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" I frowned staring at him. "Are you okay?" he asked changing the subject as he pressed his hand against my bump again.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you right now" he sighed nodding his head but still talk to me.

"I'm fine" he finally replied seeing I wasn't going to drop it but my frown increased. "You should rest" he swooped down lifting me off my feet before I could protest and carried me over to the bed.

He set me down and pulled the shirt over my head without protest from me again and he unclipped my bra then disappeared into the closet coming back with one of his larger black shirts and slipped it over my head and I helped slipping my arms into the holes before looking up at him as he quickly helped me out of my jeans too.

"You coming to bed too?" he didn't reply and moved slipping out of his jeans as an answer to my question then flipped the lamp beside the bed off and climbed in bed behind me pulling me to rest against him.

I really wish he'd just talk to me but pressing Derek was never a good idea especially when he was in this type of silence so I just closed my eyes laying my head against his chest and laid my arm over his stomach resting my hand over his heart.

I knew he didn't even try to sleep and I tried hard to fight the exhaustion that was taking hold of my body and lost the battle falling asleep to his steady comforting breathing and smell surrounding the silence.

When I stirred I immediately felt the absence of Derek's presence in bed and opened my eyes looking over seeing him standing near the desk looking down at the chess board and pieces scattered out across it and before I could make myself known I looked over hearing another set of footsteps and saw Peter.

"What are you doing and more importantly why arent you healing?" I frowned moving my gaze back over to Derek worriedly.

"It's from one of their swords, it'll heal" Derek replied and I sighed sitting up making him look up with a deep frown making me guess I hadn't been asleep as long as he wanted me to be.

"By playing chess?" Peter asked him sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces, if this is a game to him then I need to figure out the plays" I frowned standing up and walked over to the desk pressing my hands against the wood as I leaned down watching him set up the pieces in their right locations.

"Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules" Peter replied and both Derek and I looked up at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked the older werewolf knowing better that to fall into his own pointless games but was kind of curious to say the least on what he'd meant by that.

"Your dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rule, it's a fox spirit that chose to become human and supposedly that's something they can only do after about 100 years" Peter replied barely looking at me keeping his eyes on Derek as he answered my question. "If a Kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass then a Nogitsune which is a dark kitsune is a freaking disaster" my frown deepened as I turned to Derek seeing him looking down. "Besides, chess is Stiles' game" Peter added pulling on his jacket. "It's not the game of a Japanese fox"

I wanted to proceed that as there was still and inkling of Stiles left beneath the spirit but wasn't naïve and foolish to think that it meant everything would just go back to normal the moment we got this thing out of Stiles since we still had no idea how to even bring back the real Stiles.

"Do yourself a favor and put something on that before it gets infected" Peter quickly spoke up talking about Derek's wound before he headed towards the door. "And pleasure seeing you again little hunter" I rolled my eyes as he walked out and slid the door shut behind him.

"Peter's right and I can't believe I just said that" I sighed walking over to where I'd left my medical supplies and pulled out a dressing and some tape. "And don't bother arguing with me" I added seeing his reluctant look as I approached and quickly ripped open the packet and pressed it against his would then taped it there.

"You should sleep more" he spoke up but I shook my head.

"I can't because I know something's troubling that pretty head of yours and I'm not budging until you tell me what it is" I argued crossing my arms as I lent against the desk beside him. "And before you try telling me it's nothing again remember that I'm pretty stubborn and have all night to wait" he cracked a small smile before it fell and he sighed loudly avoiding my eyes.

"I fell…hopeless" he admitted and I stared waiting for him to continue. "I'm not used to doing things this way"

"You mean not aggressively?" I supplied and he nodded.

"Every other thing we've faced I let the anger control me in eliminating the threat but this is Stiles and I can't…I can't rely on brute force to get this one taken care of and that thought, it scares me because I have something to lose if we don't figure out how to save Stiles" I moved cupping his cheeks forcing him to look up at me.

"I know how you feel Derek, believe me I do since before you came into my life and I met Scott and Stiles and became their friend I wouldn't have thought twice to shoot first and question whether it was the right thing to do afterwards but your right this is Stiles and we can't rely on those urges but that doesn't mean were hopeless, I know we'll figure it out, we have to" he sighed leaning into my hands closing his eyes.

"I know this is an old argument but I just can't feel that if this continues we're going to lose something and I can't bare the thought that it might be you and the baby" I wanted to reassure him that nothing would happen to us but I couldn't since who knows what could happen so I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Der and I know with every fiber of my being that I'll try my hardest to never let that happen since we've already both lost so much" he nodded taking small reassurance with that but I knew it wouldn't do anything to erase his fear, nothing ever would since deep down there was apart of him that was still that child who'd lost his entire family and didn't want to experience that again.

I moved back sliding my hand up into his hair at the back of his head then pulled his lips to mine in a slow passionate kiss as his arms slid around my waist and I was lifted up to sit on the desk after he pushed the chess board aside.

I reached for his grey singlet pulling it up over his head and ran my hands up and down his torso felling the solidness of his abs underneath my fingers as we broke apart for air, he didn't waste time though and attached his lips to my neck as I fumbled with his belt buckle getting it undone then slid his fly down reaching a hand into the front of his jeans as he pushed the shirt up and hooked his fingers into my underwear pulling them down as I stroked him helping it come to attention before we came together reassuring each other the way we knew best.

The next time I was rudely woken up by the sound of my ringtone so I groaned opening my eyes reaching over grabbing it and pressed it to my ear answering the call without even looking at the caller ID.

"'Ello?"

_"Skye" _I sat upright at the sound of Allison's worried voice and wondered if anything else had happened.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked then looked up seeing Derek wasn't beside me and I couldn't see or hear any sign of him confusing me but I turned my attention back to Allison.

_"It's Isaac, he showed up at my place last night but this morning, he seemed off and he was talking about the twins and how they didn't deserve a second chance, I tried to stop him but he'd chained me to the bed-" _

"Whoa, whoa Ally slow down, where is he going?" I asked getting up swiftly pulling on my clothes, I was momentarily relived that Isaac was okay and up walking around but if he went up against the twins who knows what might happen if he's still weak.

_"I don't know but if we find the twins we'll find him" _

"Alright I'll try calling the twins, you try and get ahold of Isaac and if not I'll go see Scott since maybe he's seen him" I hung up pulling on my boots then grabbed then moved towards where we kept our keys and noticed the Toyota key's were gone. "Crap, where the hell did he go?" I asked myself since Derek has never just taken off without telling me first whether I was asleep or not.

I sighed grabbing my bike keys glancing down at my bulging four month pregnant stomach, I'd promised Derek I wouldn't ride my bike this far along in my pregnancy but I didn't have a choice and really needed to think about buying my own car since I did have a baby on the way and couldn't rely on Derek's car forever.

I ran down to the garage after grabbing my helmet from a closet where Derek had hidden it away to avoid my temptation and I quickly jumped on then dialed Ethan's number but it went straight to voicemail with me getting the same result with Aiden so I scrolled through my contacts finding Scott's and quickly pressed call expecting it to go to voicemail but…

_"Hello, it's not a great time Skye" _I frowned confused since clearly something was going on and everyone has neglected to let me in on the matter.

"Tell me about it, Allison called saying Isaac is awake and running around out for the twins blood, do you know where they are?" I asked not bothering to sugarcoat my anger for seemingly being left out.

_"Aiden was with me but he went to the school, we found Stiles and he told us Ethan was in trouble" _Scott replied sounding shocked by the realization.

"Okay thanks Scott, bye" I hung up cutting off his protest that I'm sure would include a warning that I should be staying out of it but of course I never did what was smart and I had a feeling something was wrong with Derek as well so I didn't hesitate and rode quickly but safely.

I jumped off yanking the helmet off my head dropping it on the seat and quickly grabbed the concealed gun out of the back seat compartment and ran into the school just barely stopping to avoid getting my head cut off and looked at Kira in shock.

"Sorry" she apologized with a sheepish smile. "Thought you were a werewolf"

"Yeah well maybe look before throwing that thing around, kind of need my head attached to my body" I replied seeing Allison and nodded before we all ran looking around and finally caught the sound of voices coming from the locker room so we ran towards them just in time for Kira to use her sword to removed a piece of burning cloth out of an alcohol bottle being held by Isaac as the twins laid unconscious on the ground.

"Nice sword" Isaac smiled looking down at Kira and dropped the bottle in his hand and I watched it smash against the ground before I stepped out raising my gun pointing it at his chest as he approached her and Allison used this distraction to hit him over the head knocking him to the ground.

"Isaac" we said at the same time staring at him as he growled looking up shifted into his wolf clearly out of control and the twins soon joined him all growling straight at us as we slowly backed up into coach's office and shut the door and together we all moved the desk bracing it against the door.

"Was that a good idea?" Kira asked and I shook my head.

"Probably not" I replied just as the three werewolves started fighting amongst each other.

"They're not going to kill each other are they?" Kira asked again just as the twins threw Isaac against the door smashing the glass window.

"I think they're going to try" Allison replied and I nodded my agreement before we quickly used the back door to coach's office to get out then made our way back to the locker room doors hands on the handle bracing ourselves. "Remember, try not to kill them" Allison spoke up before we could open the door.

"I was just going to try to stay alive" I replied gesturing down to my stomach and she nodded.

"That works too and maybe you should stay back" I held up my hands signaling that was exactly what I was going to try to do since I didn't want to risk getting hurt. "On second thought you should find my dad, he'd said he would be here" I frowned confused by that but then it clicked suddenly.

"Oh my god Derek" she looked puzzled. "If their going after each other in this trance, who do you think Derek would under it?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"Go!" I nodded.

"I won't let him hurt your dad Ally" I yelled as I ran as out of the school jumping onto my bike stashing my gun in the waistline of my jeans and pulled the helmet over my head before I rode towards the Argent's apartment building then ran to the elevator riding it up then went over to their apartment and knocked on the door. "Mr Argent?" I got no answer so I tried the handle and frowned as it turned and cautiously stepped inside, I walked down the hall slowly just picking up voices and stopped dead in my tracks listening to what was going on inside Argent's office.

"…how many of us have you murdered" I heard Derek's voice and realised I'd been right, he was under the trance. "Your not my ally!" he yelled as I peeked around the corner seeing he had Argent tied to a chair. "Your not my ally, you're a hunter" I stepped out more but caught Argent's eyes and he shook his head.

"Your right I am a hunter" Argent replied nodding for me to leave but I shook my head. "Trained before I could even speak and trained others" I could see Derek breathing heavily clutching his head behind Argent as he stared out the window and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. "Do you know what the first lesson we teach is?" I glared remember my first lesson, it took me a bloody hour and a half to get out of that damn chair. "We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this then we wait for them to get out, most of them take hours, other's seconds" Argent said then suddenly threw himself back breaking the chair and I gasped as he reached for the gun underneath the desk as Derek jumped over it and suddenly the gun was pressed under Derek's chin.

"No don't!" I yelled finally stepping into the room and saw both their eyes turn to me but Derek turned back to Argent and growled in his face.

"I don't want to kill you Derek" Argent said to my mate. "Don't make me kill you and leave that child fatherless, please" I was shocked by Argent's words and saw Derek's eyes start to turn to me but then black blood started dripping out of his nose and he collapsed.

"Derek!" I dropped to my knees cradling his head in my lap before looking up at Argent confused and shocked since I had no idea what the hell was wrong with the werewolves and why Derek suddenly collapsed.


	23. PB - Ep 23 - Insatiable

**Skye's POV**

"Derek wake up" I gently tapped the side of Derek's face trying to wake him up as I held a tissue to his nose wiping away the black blood. "Let's go sleeping beauty, I ain't kissing you this time" his eyes shot open and looked straight into mine as I smiled sighing in relief. "Hey" he looked around taking in the unfamiliar surroundings then hastily tried to stand. "Easy" I warned as Argent helped me stand seeing my own struggle then turned to Derek.

"What happened?"

"I don't know but all you werewolves seemed to be in some homicidal trance" I replied then frowned looking at him. "Do you remember anything?" I asked and he looked down thinking about it.

"I remember Peter talking to me last night, you holding a gun to my head" he added turning to Argent then looked back to me. "But nothing in between" okay that's odd and frankly I'm kind of pissed that he didn't remember we'd had sex last night multiple times but I definitely wasn't bringing that up in front of Argent.

"Hmm it's odd" he nodded then we started to walk out with Argent following us and we stepped into the elevator but before the doors closed Derek held his hand out stopping them and looked up at Argent.

"You had a gun pointed at my head, you could've pulled the trigger" I looked up at Derek wide eyed since really he was questioning that. "Why didn't you?" I turned to Argent waiting for his answer and he met my eyes briefly before looking at Derek.

"Because your not my enemy anymore Derek and I'm not yours" Argent replied and I smiled nodding appreciatively at him and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"The truth is that we should be out there looking for him right now especially if he can do something like this" Derek replied and squeezed my hand and I remembered the things he'd said last night, did he even remember admitting that to me.

"I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary"

"Why not?" I spat confused and angry that he wasn't helping us.

"Because if he can do something like this-"

"He's stronger than ever" Derek said cutting Argent off and his arm moved around my waist pulling me even more into his side.

"Which means he'll be coming for us, all of us" Argent replied with a not so subtle nod my way making me frown and reach down placing a hand over my bump protectively and to calm down my nerves of that warning.

Derek nodded then pulled me back into the elevator and let the doors close this time before he pulled me flush up against his side and buried his head against the top of my head and I heard him inhale my scent.

"You took a huge risk coming here, I wasn't stable and I could've-" I reached up silencing him with a finger over his lips.

"You'd never hurt me, you said that yourself remember" he sighed kissing the top of my head.

"Is the baby okay?" he asked gently running his hand over my bump.

"Yes Derek, I keep telling you everything is fine and if you don't believe me listen" he nodded looking down focusing his eyes and clearly his ears down towards my bump before he smiled.

"I'll never grow tired of hearing that sound" I smiled leaning up and pressed a quick kiss against his lips before the elevator finally stopped and we got off heading outside and he suddenly stopped, I followed his gaze and saw my bike parked in front of us and turned to Derek sheepishly.

"Uh…it's…I…yeah I got nothing" he looked down at me with a frown.

"I told you no more riding your bike pregnant Skyler"

"Hey it wasn't my fault you had the only other mode of transportation that I have so I had to ride my bike" he frowned shaking his head. "Don't worry I was perfectly safe and even drove under the speed limit okay, I'm not stupid Derek" he sighed nodding his head before we left heading back to the loft and once there I called to check in with Scott to find out what the hell's been happening with the rest of them. "He what!" I exclaimed making Derek look up.

_"He emerged materializing out of the ground and the other Stiles just vanished…" _he trailed off so I knew there was more. _"And it took Lydia" _my eyes widened in shock that none of them told me sooner than this.

"Why didn't you tell me and don't spout the bullshit that I'm pregnant because I still have a right to know when one of my friends is kidnapped by a psychotic fox-" I was cut off when Derek grabbed the phone off me. "Hey!" I protested making to grab it back.

"Thanks for the info Scott and keep us posted, I agree with Skye on that one we deserved to know" he hung up and I held my hands out.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"That was because you need to calm down, getting stressed out isn't good for the baby" I sighed knowing he was right and took a deep calming breath. "That's better" I nodded taking a seat.

"I know I shouldn't get riled up like that but I just feel that everyone's been treating me differently and keeping stuff from me vital to the mission to save Stiles and I want to help but not if I keep getting cut out" he nodded kneeling in front of me.

"They're only trying to keep you safe, can't say I blame them but I've been with you long enough to know that it's just not who you are not to help" I nodded sighing and reached for his hand.

"We…I should probably meet up with them, now that Stiles is…Stiles again I want to see him and find out where the hell this bastard has taken Lydia and what for"

"Skye your doing it again" I chuckled shaking my head.

"Sorry, wanna come?" he shook his head.

"No because there is something we need to do before you go running off" I frowned confused. "Your overdue for your sixteen week scan and I for one am not letting you push it back anymore"

"Derek, Lydia is out there-"

"Hush!" he warned holding up his hand. "The baby comes first and you know Lydia would agree with me" I wanted to be angry at him but I couldn't help smile since I know he was only coming from a place of love. "Come on" I nodded picking up my jacket from the bed and stood up.

The drive to the hospital was nervous to say the least, I knew the chance that my baby having a birth defect was next to none with Derek's werewolf genes coursing through their veins but there was still a part of me that worried.

"Don't worry" Derek spoke up placing a hand on my knee, I nodded placing my hand over his smiling up at him appreciatively.

"I know just a little nervous" he nodded squeezing my hand as he parked.

We walked into the hospital hand in hand and went up to the maternity ward and surprisingly got squeezed in, I jumped up onto the table and laid down lifting my shirt revealing my baby bump and the nurse squeezed the gel onto it as I nervously played with Derek's hand.

But as usual I was worrying for nothing and the moment I saw my sweet baby in the screen every bit of worry faded away watching as she took measurements and listened to the baby's heartbeat which was a sure sign that our baby was healthy and growing still.

"So are we wanting to know the gender?" I looked over at Derek and he shrugged letting me know it was my choice so I turned back to the nurse and nodded my head becoming anxious since I'd always pictured a boy but Derek was sure it was a girl. "It's a girl" she confirmed and my eyes widened turning to Derek as he smirked as if saying 'I told you so' and I felt tears come to my eyes, I was having a baby girl.

Once we were done and assured that nothing looked abnormal which I expected we left heading back out to the car but suddenly Derek grabbed me around the waist pulling me into his arms and spun me around making me laugh as I clung to his neck.

"So I guess I should never bet against you after all huh?"

"Nope" I laughed again as he dropped my feet back to the ground but didn't let go leaning down so I met him halfway kissing his lips then leaned back suddenly somber since reality hit home that although this time was usually celebrated now was just not the time. "What?"

"We…we need to find Lydia" he sighed.

"How'd I know you were gonna bring that up at the first chance?"

"Because you know me" I smiled looking up at him innocently and he sighed loudly.

"Alright but you-"

"Stay by your side, I know the drill Der" he nodded then we walked over to the car and started driving around town with me at the wheel so he could focus on listening and smelling for anything but he couldn't pick one up in town so we headed to the preserve and got out walking around.

"Wait" I bumped into his back as he stopped and I frowned watching him listening before he turned back. "Come on!" I was confused but he grabbed my hand and started running with me barely able to keep up with my extra weight but just as I was about to ask why the hell we were running I heard the distant gunshots and saw the twins on the ground so we run up and helped them stand and Derek threw Aiden's arm over his shoulder since he was the most incapacitated one. "Run!"

I didn't need to be told twice and we all ran following Derek as more gunshots went off around us just barely missing and we quickly hid in a coyote den hopefully hidden from whoever the hell had been shooting at them and once Derek was sure we were safe for now I moved towards the twins, preferably Ethan first and started looking over the wounds which were bleeding black blood which only could mean one thing, they were laced with wolfsbane.

"Where are we?" Aiden asked a little loudly.

"It's a coyote den, stay quiet" Derek snapped in a hushed tone.

"Did you see the shooter, you know who it is?" he asked looking up at Derek.

"No we were a little busy" Derek replied and I nodded turning back to the twins.

"Who else did you two piss off?" I asked harshly, the hunter in me coming out.

"We pissed off everybody, it was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us" Ethan replied wincing as he held out his chest where a bullet wound was still bleeding.

"Well the bullets were laced with wolfsbane so if we don't get you out of here soon the poison is going to spread" I replied and they nodded painfully as I stood and walked over to Derek. "I'll stay here with them" he nodded pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Be careful and stay quiet, I'll be back" I nodded then watched him leave before he left and I took a seat on a rock watching the twins struggle for breath and choke as more blood poured out of their wounds.

"Keep still, the more you guys move the faster it'll spread" I told them then laid my head back against the cave wall closing my eyes as I rubbed my stomach.

"Why are you helping us?" Ethan asked and I opened my eyes staring back.

"Cause although you boys probably deserve this, I don't want anybody else to die since we already see enough bloodshed in our lives and despite everything you've done I believe in second chances and your on your way to showing me you deserve one" I replied and they both looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Your not like what Deucalion thought you were" Aiden spoke up and I scoffed.

"Yeah and what was that, a hunter turned werewolf sympathizer and just shagging it up with one"

"No, ruthless" I frowned looking at Aiden confused. "We ran into your dad once" he added and my eyes widened in surprise. "It was just after we joined the pack and he nearly took us out since we still didn't have control but Deucalion helped us and your dad fled" I sighed having heard part of that story. "Deucalion knew about you and that werewolf you killed-"

"That was a different time in my life" I snapped quickly cutting him off since I didn't want to talk about that since I hadn't even told Derek that I'd shed blood, werewolf blood. "Keep that to yourselves"

"Is it true, what you did?" Ethan asked and I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Yeah it's true but that was before I moved here and saw things differently, you guys have no idea what my father was really like behind closed doors when he was training me to take over the family business since my brother split for college and that werewolf…I didn't know any better so just leave it at that" I snapped then avoided looking at either of them signaling I was done with talking about it.

I never wanted to remember that and hated that they'd brought it up and luckily they didn't press the matter even further and I was saved when Derek finally returned with Argent in tow and they quickly grabbed the twins and we brought them to our loft.

They set them on the couch and I quickly looked over their wounds seeing the wolfsbane was spreading rapidly so we needed to hurry up and burn it out of them but I saw Derek pull Argent aside so I moved from the twins towards them.

"This wasn't Araya, was it?" Argent asked looking down at the shell casing in Derek's hand.

"I don't think so, they don't look like her shells" Derek replied handing it to Argent and he looked down at it instantly changing as his eyes widened seeing the engraving on the end.

"That's not possible" I frowned confused since I hadn't seen it but his phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Allison?" I looked over at the twins seeing their breathing was a lot harsher. "Allison hold on, you have to wait" I turned back to Argent confused again. "Allison wait for me" he turned away from us. "Wait Allison, wait!" he snapped making me worry since that didn't sound good, the phone disconnected and he quickly headed towards the door.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked making him pause.

"They found Lydia" my eyes widened.

"I'm coming" I said quickly moving towards him but Derek caught my arm.

"Skye no" I turned back to him.

"Derek I have to go" I raised my hand cupping his cheek. "I'll be fine, I promise but I have to help" he sighed bringing me into a hug resting his forehead against mine.

"Stay with Argent and don't do anything reckless or I swear-"

"I know" I kissed his lips then quickly went over to the bed grabbing out my Glock clipping a round into it before I followed Argent down to his SUV and got in driving to where Allison had said they were heading.

"You shouldn't be coming" he spoke up making me turn to him.

"I can't stay at home like everyone expects me to do just because I'm pregnant, I'm trained better than that and have to do something to help" I replied and he nodded understanding that and we fell into silence again.

As soon as he parked at the gates in 'Oak Creek' we got out and ran in guns blazing but the sight in front of us was enough to make me stop in sheer shock and drop the gun in my hand seeing Allison laying motionless in Scott's arms with blood staining her clothes.

"No!" I cried falling to my knees as the tears freely pooled from my eyes barely seeing Argent grab the fence for support beside me out of the corner of my eye since we were too late, we were always too late and now Allison is dead, my best friend is dead!.

* * *

**A/N: Second last chapter finished and I'm sure everyone is crying as I am since I hated writing the ending scene but felt it key to the story line to have Allison die. **


	24. PB - Ep 24 - The Divine Move

**Skye's POV**

I still couldn't believe this was really happening, a few hours ago today was one of the happiest days in my life seeing my baby that was growing inside my body and finding out I was having a baby girl but now it was the worst since Allison was dead and I couldn't help feel partly responsible for not being there to help, it might have made a difference.

_I was still sat on the ground eyes locked on Allison's body which was now covered with her father's jacket after he pried her out of Scott's gasp and pulled Scott aside putting on a brave face and was helping grilling Scott on what he had to deal the police when they showed up. _

_"Scott, look at me" I didn't know how he was doing this, it was his only daughter. "You have to remember, you called me first okay?" I shook my head forcing myself to finally stand pushing down my emotions like I'd been taught. "Say it, you called me first" _

_"I called you-" _

_"Not you" Argent cut him off. "Say Mr Argent or her dad" _

_"I called her dad first" Scott replied clutching the bars of the fence tightly as he tried hard to keep it together but I knew it wouldn't be long before he was in tears since his voice was breaking with every word. _

_"What else, what happened?" I shook my head walking towards Isaac who still hadn't moved. _

_"There were two of them, they tried to steal our car…they wore masks, one of them had a knife" I heard Scott reply stuttering over his words. _

_"You think don't get specific Scott, you saw something sharp and metallic you think it was a knife" I frowned looking over at Argent and Scott because although I'd had this all drilled into my head I'd never had to actually use it in a live situation. "What do you say next, if you get confused what do you always repeat?" Scott stuttered over his words. _

_"It all happened so fast" I filled in walking towards them and they both looked up. _

_"That's right, say it Scott" Argent replied turning to Scott who was clutching the fence again so Argent grabbed his shoulder forcing Scott to look at him. "Say it for yourself" _

_"How are you doing this?" Scott asked shakily looking back and forth between me and Argent and I frowned sharing a look with the Argent. _

_"It's what we do" Argent replied finally with a shaky voice finally showing some emotion. "It's what we do" he repeated so I reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it and we walked back to his car. _

He had dropped me off at the loft leaving me out of the whole police investigation since I'd hidden out in his SUV after giving a small statement that I'd arrived with Mr Argent and didn't know what had happened and walked upstairs slowly feeling a few tears start rolling down my cheeks as I slid the door open and walked in seeing Derek was burning the wolfsbane out of the twins but he looked up.

"Skye?" I looked up not caring what I looked like since no doubt my eyes were puffy and red and my cheeks were covered in tear stains. "What happened?" I didn't respond and walked towards the bathroom. "Skye!" he followed after me and grabbed my arm before I could lock myself away.

"Let me go!" I snapped but instantly regretted it.

"What happened, are you okay is the baby…" he trailed off and I sensed his fear as his hand touched my stomach.

"We're…it's not me or the ba…baby" I cried collapsing into his chest and I willingly let the tears fall.

"Then what-"

"Allison's dead!" I yelled unable to hold back anymore and watching his eyes widen as he pulled me as close as he could and I'd completely forgotten about the twins presence in the room until I looked up seeing their equal shock. "I just…finish healing them, I need a minute" I pulled out of his arms and went into the bathroom closing the door and flipped the lock.

I walked over to the sink avoiding the mirror as I turned the tap on and run my hands under the water before splashing my face to wash away the tears before I finally lifted my eyes into the mirror seeing my reflection.

I was right seeing my eyes were all puffy and red from all the crying and I could barely recognize myself, I'm not the same girl I once was and sometimes I thought that was a good thing since I've never been happier than in the last year but because of it I'd become soft and weak and now my childhood best friend was dead because I wasn't there.

"Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?" I heard Derek's voice making me turn away from my reflection and unlocked the door walking out to see the twins dressed and ready to leave.

"I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide like any sane person would do"

"And Danny?" Derek asked nodding at Ethan.

"Allison's dead, Stiles is dying, what do you think?" he replied and I frowned walking further into the room.

"I think Danny won't believe you" I cut in looking at Ethan then turned to Aiden. "And Lydia will never run and hide"

"Because of Stiles?" he asked glaring at me.

"Because of Scott!" I snapped taking my sudden anger out of him.

"You've been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him but you've had it wrong the whole time, you don't fight for a leader"

"You fight for a leaders cause" I cut Derek off still glaring at the twins.

"What cause?" Aiden asked.

"Scott's always been about one thing, saving his friends" I replied stopping beside Derek.

"He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about" Derek added and I nodded my head. "When there's no chance of winning he keeps fighting, when all hope is lost he finds another way and when he's beaten down he stands up again" I smiled really impressed by Derek's speech. "You want to earn a place in his pack, you want redemption then find another way to stand and fight" the twins shared a dumbfounded before the left and I sighed moving over to the bed sitting down on it.

"Can I…do you wanna talk about what happened?" I refused to look up at him.

"Allison's dead, what more if there to tell" I replied fighting back the tears.

"Skye come here" he sat down and pulled me into him and I let myself break down a little.

"The…the oni, they stabbed her before Argent and I even got there and she…I didn't even get to…I never got to tell her that I forgave her" I grabbed a hold of his shirt in my fist as I cried soaking his shirt and I knew if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't be breaking down like this but I couldn't help it.

He didn't reply and just held me as I let it all out before finally falling silent and I moved away from him wiping the tears away from my eyes as I stared back at him as he reached out and helped me clear the tears.

"I…I'm sorry for breaking down-"

"It's okay, she was your best friend growing up and I promise you that we're going to get through this and get our revenge" I frowned looking up at him.

"I don't want revenge that's not going to bring Allison back and frankly I don't have room in my heart for revenge anymore, I'm done altogether with this" I replied then sighed getting up moving over to the closet to change.

"What do you mean your done?" Derek asked not sounding like he'd moved.

"I mean I'm done, I have a baby due in five months and that's what I'm focusing on" I pulled a new shirt over my head. "We should have never came back to Beacon Hills, I know it's been your home practically your whole live but for me this place as taken away people that I love and I can't get past that anymore"

"I've lost people here too Skye" I looked up frowning since I knew that. "It's how we chose to heal from that, you're the one who taught me that" I turned away from him.

"That was a different time, things are different now" I sighed crossing my arms across my chest. "I can't stay here anymore, I love Stiles and everything but I have full faith in Scott so I'm leaving and I guess the question is are you coming with me?" I refused to look at him afraid I wouldn't see what I wanted to see.

"You're the one that wanted to stay and fight, now you're the one turning their back on our friends, our pack"

"It's not my pack, I'm not a werewolf so I don't have the sense of nobility as you do but I guess I have my answer" I shook my head fighting back the new wave of tears of disappointment as I started gathering my stuff.

"Your not going anywhere Skyler" he snapped stopping me.

"Yes I am, I'm going to Berkley and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I snapped trying to push past him.

"You reckon, your carrying my child and I'm not letting you take off to Berkley"

"Excuse me, you don't own me just because I'm carrying a child we created" he grabbed my arm.

"Your not thinking seriously and your not taking our child away from me" he cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Please Skye, I understand okay but I…I can't just leave so please don't make me chose" my eyes widened in shock.

"But your making me chose and if I have to I'm choosing my baby because I don't what our baby girl raised in this world"

"But you'll have her raised without her father" he snapped angrily taking a step back.

"That's not my choice, your refusing to come with me" I threw a few more clothes into a bag then picked it up heading towards the door but stopped turning back to see he was standing still watching me so I sighed. "Goodbye Derek" I walked out trying to stop the tears but they were blurring my vison as I rode the elevator down to the garage then walked out heading towards my bike dropping the bag onto the seat.

I knew I couldn't ride my bike all the way to Berkley so I found myself getting on after securing my bag and rode over to Argent finally calling on that promise he made me but just as I was about to knock the door opened and my eyes widened as Argent and Isaac stood there shocked to see me as well.

"Uh…I needed to speak to you" I asked looking at Argent.

"Can it wait" he replied and I frowned since not really but he'd already walked off with Isaac following after a small glance my way so I sighed and followed after them heading down into the storage level and into their allotted storage cage seeing it set up as a small weapons locker and saw Argent flip over a piece of cloth reveling four silver arrowheads. "Why would she make four of them?" Argent asked but I was as in the dark as he was.

"She didn't, she made five" Isaac replied and I turned to stare at him confused. "She made the first one then she figured it out, she used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the oni, we saw her do it" my eyes widened in shock.

"How?" Argent asked him.

"The same way that you almost did" he replied and I went back to being confused. "Do you remember when you told us about one of your first gun deals with the yakuza?"

"That meeting wasn't one of my first deals, it was my first deal" Argent argued back.

"The bullet that you used to shoot the oni, was that a silver bullet?" Isaac asked him and it all became clear.

"Yes" Argent replied and I looked down thinking about all this new information, we actually might have the weapons to tip the scales into our favor. "But it didn't kill him, it just broke his mask"

"Probably went straight through, what if silver is like a poison to them?" I asked finally speaking up for the first time. "What if it needs to stay in the body?"

"What if that's what she was trying to tell Scott?" Isaac added nodding his head then walked towards Argent. "What if that's what she was trying to tell you, that she'd figured it out?"

"These four were still setting when she went off to meet Scott" Argent pointed out touching one of the arrowheads.

"We could stop them" Isaac replied almost in a whisper.

"No we can kill them" Argent clarified holding one up before he put it back down and turned to me and I met his look. "So what did you need to talk about?" he asked and I frowned chancing a look at Isaac.

"I need to borrow a car, I'm leaving and headed to Berkley to be with my brother" both their eyes widened in shock.

"Your leaving, now?" Isaac asked with a deep disbelieving tone.

"Yes" I whispered barely meeting his eyes. "I just…this isn't the place for me anymore, for us" I added touching my hand over my stomach and they both looked down at it.

"What about Derek?" Argent asked and I frowned dropping my eyes to the ground fighting back the tears.

"He uh…he's staying" I replied chancing a look up to see a disapproving look on Argent's face. "I just need a car and I'll pay to have it brought back, I swear" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but no Skyler, I know why you want to leave but that's a long drive being this far along and your father trusted me to take care of you" I frowned glaring at him. "I'll drive you myself but I have to finish what Allison started, you can wait here for me" he added grabbing the arrowheads and walked out with Isaac following, I frowned taking a seat in a chair but everything in the room just reminded me why I wanted to leave so I stood up turning out the light and closed the door.

I walked out to my bike intending to leave and ride my bike all the way to Berkley but something was stopping me, I couldn't bring myself to just leave them so I groaned hitting the seat of my bike leaning against it then sighed grabbing out my phone and texted Isaac.

**_Where is this happening? – Skye_**, I waited for the reply and it came back with a few seconds.

**_The school – Isaac_**, I groaned rolling my eyes since of course it just had to be the school, I pulled my helmet on quickly swinging my leg over and kicked my bike into gear and rode over to the school as quickly and as safely as I could then grabbed my gun running to catch up.

"What was that?" I heard one of the twins ask so I ran in that direction.

"Silver" Argent responded just as I walked up seeing the twins and Derek in the underground tunnel that lead to the fields.

"Isaac the box, get the triskele box to Scott!" Derek exclaimed and Isaac quickly swooped in grabbing the triskele box and ran towards the school and after I hesitated watching Derek fighting with the oni before I sighed and followed Isaac just in time to see him catch a fly in the box and slam the lid screwing it shut.

I looked up seeing the void/nogitsune Stiles fall to his knees as he choked then looked like he was turning to clay, his face cracking in some places before it collapsed crumbling into dust disappearing I my eyes widened in shock and relief but it quickly faded when our very real Stiles suddenly collapsed and we all ran forwards worried.

"His heartbeats still there" Scott quickly reassured us folding up his jacket putting it under Stiles' head and I sighed in relief as we waited and after a few agonizing seconds Stiles' eyes suddenly fluttered open before staring up at us as we all hovered around him.

"Oh god I fainted, didn't I?" Stiles asked and we all shared a laugh. "We're alive, we all alive?" he quickly added asking but I frowned since not all of us were.

"Yeah, we're okay" Scott replied but I looked up as Lydia suddenly stood in that weird way of hers and looked towards the exit of the school and my eyes widened knowing what that look meant.

"No!" I stood up running off ahead off them pushing the doors open and looked down seeing two figures hovering around a third that was clearly hurt. "Derek!" I yelled and saw a figure stand up and turn to me and I sighed seeing it was Derek and ran down the stairs jumping into his arms. "Oh my god, I thought…you were…"

"Shh I'm okay" I nodded against his neck but then turned hearing the sobs escaping one of the twins and I instantly knew it was Ethan crying over his brother.

"Oh my god" I whispered as Derek held me close as we mourned the loss of another person of our little group which was slowly getting smaller by the day.

Once upon a time I wouldn't have shed a tear over either twin but I couldn't help shed a tear before Derek led me away to his car helping me into the passenger seat and drove back to the loft where I broke down yet again but I couldn't help it and actually cried myself to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning and managed to eat a little bit of food that Derek made before I looked up seeing him watching me and I knew he would want to know what I was thinking so I sighed pushing the plate away.

"You can stop burning a hole in my head and just ask me what you really want to"

"Are…are you going?" I frowned reaching across and grabbed his hand.

"I love you Derek, your everything to me and the last thing I want to do is take our baby girl from you" he looked down as if that answered his question but I wasn't done. "So no, I'm not leaving since this is your home, it's where you grew up and it's where your family's legacy is and I want our daughter to know all about both sides of her heritage" he smiled squeezing my hand. "Which is why I wanted to ask you what you thought about naming our baby girl Talia" his eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" I nodded my head slightly hesitant thinking he didn't like it but he smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "It's perfect, I love it and was actually thinking along the same lines as you and really loved the name Louise, after your mom" I smiled.

"Talia Louise Hale" I spoke and smiled since I loved it.

"Sounds perfect" he replied and we shared another kiss before I leaned back with a heavy sigh since I should really check on everyone else since we were all grieving. "What?"

"I…I should check up on Scott, it's probably hit him by now about Allison and should probably check in with Argent as well since he kind of agreed to drive me to Berkley last night" he sighed leaning his forehead against mine.

"Okay" he agreed and we shared another quick kiss before I dressed and left heading to Argents place first and knocked seeing the door swinging open and saw Argent with Isaac again both with bags obviously packed with clothes.

"Leaving?" I asked curiously and they both shared a look before nodding.

"Same as you, we can't be here anymore" Argent replied and I frowned.

"I'm not leaving anymore, with everything that happened I just…I can't leave Derek and hate myself for even thinking I could but I understand why you have too" I replied then surprised Argent by pulling him into a hug before stepping back and we shared a smile before I turned to Isaac.

"I…I'm sorry Skye" I shook my head cutting him off.

"It's okay, just don't be a stranger zackypoo" he laughed pulling me into a hug and I watched them walk out and close the door before I followed them down to the garage and watched them drive away.

I decided to check up on Scott and his mom answered the door letting me in and I walked in seeing Scott sitting at a table running his fingers over his tattoo making me frown as I approached touching his shoulder but didn't say a word as I sat beside him with his mom sitting on his other side and together we comforted him before I left when he went to work at the animal clinic but when I returned home sliding the door open my eyes widened in shock.

The loft floor was covered in shell casings and saw a small pool of blood, I walked further into the loft and bent down picking up one of the shells and glared down at the skull carved into the side since only one hunter that I used this symbol.

"Araya" I seethed with anger.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Season 3 of Skyler Venandi's story but don't think it's the end, I will be continuing with season 4 so be on the look out for the next chapter of her story. **


	25. Author's Note

**A/N: Season 4 is up so please check it out, it's called HS IV - Family is Forever**


End file.
